


Captain and his Commander

by TheIrishNeko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Blood and Violence, Cheating, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Original Character(s), Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, OC Relationships - Freeform, Off-screen Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Same Sex Relationship, Sex, Shipping, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings, female!hange, pregnant!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 85,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIrishNeko/pseuds/TheIrishNeko
Summary: Just a little AU between a ship I have in the SNK fandom.Levi meets a certain tall blonde while at work and before he could gather the courage to talk to him he doesn't see the blonde until it's several months at a time. After Levi graduates from Survey Corps University, his friends and himself are growing up and getting ready for the next recruits.In the process, the emotionless captain shares a secret with Hange and before he could tell his lover what was wrong with him, a surprise takes place and it's up to the two lovers to figure out what to do.





	1. Summer Break

**Author's Note:**

> I did a bunch of research for this fanfiction. Also if Levi seems out of place, its because he didn't get much of trauma while living in the Underground. The people pretty much that are dead are canon character's parents or family members. Everyone else that is a main character or side character in the anime are alive. So Levi is a bit more calmer when it comes to things. 
> 
> Happy Reading!!

The Karanes District was home to many. As of the past three years it has been home to Underground native, Levi Ackerman. He was above the surface to fulfill his dream about becoming a literature professor at the highest school, Survey Corps University. With only one year left (aka his theirs year), Levi works his best to get a spot into SCU. They day before he passed his finals with flying colors and didn’t have to go to class for the rest of the week.

The summer heat was casting down on the short raven haired 21 year old. He wore a simple t-shirt, a pair of cargo shorts, and balanced shoes. His hair was tied back at the moment so it wasn't in his face when he walked. Although short for his age, standing at 5’2”, he was very muscular and had a strong punch to carry. He trained everyday in hopes that his built up body for when he applied to his secondary choice at the university, the military. If literature didn’t work out, he would join the military and bring justice to the titans rampaging on the other side of the world. 

He arrived at his destination which was the local library at the town center. He worked the week putting away books, helping young children, and holding events. He had become a trusted employee since day one and didn’t let anyone down. He even became a personal guard for the library when suspicious people enter and try to sneak relics out. He set his bag down in the break room and slipped on his apron for a uniform. There he would carry hand sanitizer, a ruler and new cards in case the other ones were filled up. He greeted the other ladies who were working and set to work on returns. He checked the books for new cards before wheeling the cart around and putting them in their respective places.

The Library was a bit quiet for a Wednesday afternoon. In a week, schools would release and more children and teens would be pouring in. Levi didn’t mind the younger kids reading, he was happy for them. He didn’t get well with adults that didn’t know anything about literature. Or just adults in general he didn’t like. He ever worked well with people older than him. Only those his age or younger. No wonder he was a hit among the younger crowd. 

On his last few books, he was redirected towards the history section. The history was probably his least favorite section because there the book smelled old, outdated, and carried the deaths of Karanes citizens from the Titan Epidemic. There were families who knew of their loved ones dying. The Underground had no records of their deaths. There were too many to count. Levi’s parents were among that list of forgotten dead. He shelved the remaining books on his cart before going to straighten shelves. As he rounded the corner to put a text book away, he paused. Someone was browsing. And not just anyone, a student from Survey Corps University. 

He hid around the corner but kept an eye. Those students rarely left the capital while attending. They were on a tight leash as it were in case of a military emergency. But there was something else about the student that caught Levi’s eyes. The student was a man with a tall appearance and a well built muscle physique. His combed back blonde hair was smooth with the gel he way have used to keep it in place. His uniform, which was the SCU uniform (White shirt, white pants, leather straps, leather boots, tan jacket with logo) fit perfectly to his body and made him look professional. Levi looked at his face and caught a glimpse at his stern jawline, odd eye brows, and well rounded eyes. Levi stepped back and took a breath. It wasn’t the time or place to be looking at anyone. He needed to focus on his studies to pass the shitty community college he was attending. 

He returned to his cart and pushed past the student towards the returns section at the front. Just as Levi passed, he was stopped by the student by a tap on his shoulder. Levi stopped and turned around. The student was a lot taller than he imagined and it was almost intimidating, not to mention a slight bit attractive. Levi blinked to clear his head before attending to the student’s needs. 

“Where can I find the Karanes death logs?” He asked, voice deep but calming. 

Levi tensed. He didn’t want to know about that. Death always bothered him and he would have nightmares because of it. It was like a person like him from another dimension was leaking through to show how his world isn’t so bad. He swallowed before redirecting the student to the section. 

“Its at the end of that wall in the corner. The books are very old, so if you need assistance handling them, feel free to ask one of the librarians.” Levi replied. 

“Thank you, er, can I catch your name?” He asked with a smile, and scratching his head.

“Levi.”

“Levi, well I’m Erwin.” He held out a hand and Levi accepted it. 

The moment the student turned, he put sanitizer on his hands then waited for the student to ask for assistance. He was surprised to see the student handle the book with such careful hands. Levi caught himself smiling before finishing his tasks. This summer might be interesting.  
\---------------------------  
At the end of his shift he packed his things into his locker then grabbed his bag. He checked his phone and found several texts from his two friends Isabel and Furlan. They wanted to see if he wanted to join them for dinner and a possible movie. Levi turned them down, hoping the two would turn it into a date. 

Levi had known the two since his days in the underground. Together they were a dangerous group, raging the streets, taking what wasn’t theirs. They were a bad bunch that no one wanted to mess with. It all changed one day when they were brought up to the above world to make a hit on someone. They agreed for the big cash deposit and got the job done. As much as Levi hated death, it was hypocritical to go around and kill people. After their big paycheck, the three applied for citizenship in the Maria State but were pushed back to the Rose State to reside in the district Karanes. The remaining cash, they used it to find jobs, attend school, and live normal lives above ground. Levi had missed the musty caves, but his health improved. He moved into the dorms on campus while Isabel and Furlan rented a housing unit. They knew he loved his space that he could keep clean to wits end. He also enjoyed silence and though they were still a team, they had new lives they wanted to live. 

He approached his dorm and used the key to unlock the old door. The college he was attending, as well as the other two, was Karanes Community. It was the only community college in Karanes but one of the four major colleges needed to attend and pass until you entered SCU. All four colleges surrounding the capital were parts of the military. All four took trainees and the branches in the capital were for the Garrison Community University for those wanted to protect the state and it’s gates, while the Military Police Community University handled all inside crimes and were the ones to make major decisions. Survey Corps University was where the top fighters were housed to train for missions to fight outside the States. All three also held the chance to get general degrees to live normal lives. But Levi was going to ace his exams in Karanes and pass with flying colors straight into SCU. It was a goal to achieve since entering the above world. Isabel and Farlan were right behind him. 

He fully entered his dorm, clearing the thoughts he had in his mind that made him stop and think. He took off his shoes and set his keys on the end table. He set his bag on the floor then plopped onto his bed and sighed. He was exhausted from the afternoon and evening. His stomach growled so he decided to head to the mess hall and grab a bite to eat. He slipped his shoes back on and headed in the direction of food. The kitchens were serving seasoned fries and he figured it would do. He was beginning to regret turning down his friends offer, but he was fine on his own. The summer was going to be filled all sorts of things besides work. He looked forward to the break. He was going to train up, work hard, study hard, and achieve his dream.


	2. Fall Quarter~Karanes Community

[Fall Quarter]

Levi dashed out of bed, afraid he was going to miss his first class. Luckily he arrived 5 minutes early and was able to find a seat close to the professor. He got out a pad of paper and waited for his professor to enter. The professor he got for his first class, which was Literature 105, was an older woman with a soft heart. Levi was going to pass easily. 

“I hope you all had a great break! I will be your professor for the quarter. I hoped you all read the homework worksheet on what you did over summer break. I look forward to reading them!”

Levi pulled it out of his bag and handed in at the end of class. His summer was a boring one at that. He worked all summer to earn the money to add to the left over hit money for University. He applied to a ton of scholarships, each getting money from them to help with his final year at Karanes. Isabel and Furlan threw an end of summer party and announced their official going out. Levi congratulated them on a huge finally. They even met up with new people who transferred from the Krolva District. They moved for cheaper schooling but were too as smart at the main three. One was a taller man named Oluo Bozado, who had a habit of biting his tongue when he would say something stupid. The one usually cleaning up Oluo’s messes was his friend Petra Ral. She was a couple inches shorter of Levi and to him being taller than someone for a change was so relieving. He earned new nicknames from shorty to shit face. Levi hoped to have few classes with his new friends as he finished out his final year. They were both a year younger than he was in the school but he believed in them to make progress.

The rest of his day went well. Though he didn’t see his friends, he felt pleased with his class choices. As he walked back to his dorm, he passed by a ‘Welcome back/New Here?/Join Our School!’ fair. A few booths were set up to recruit new students, help out new students or information that has changed for those already attending. Levi figured it didn’t hurt to look at any other options if SCU didn’t work out. As he strolled the booths, he spotted an SCU booth with a recruiter. 

He looked from afar first before closing in. At the booth was a woman with rectangle rimmed glasses that looked like goggles rather than actual glasses. She wore the SCU uniform, bearing the Wings of Freedom he oh so wanted to wear. Her hands were behind her back as she waited for students to pass up to the table and ask for information. Not a lot of students wanted to really join SCU because of the rumors of their students killing themselves within the first month after their first expedition. But Levi wasn’t scared. He stood before the table and the woman jumped into action.

“Are you interested in joining the Survey Corps?” She asked excitedly, a wide smile on her face.

Levi nodded, not changing his grim expression. He loved throwing people off with it. It was like a candy with a hard shell on the outside but a soft center in the inside. The recruiter jumped up and handed him flyers and even a name card. 

“This is all you're going to need to know about attending! My name is Zoe, Hange, Squad Leader. If you got any questions, you can ask me or my partner.” She looked around. “Speaking of which, where is he?”

Levi looked around before flipping through the flyers. 

“Oi! Erwin!” Zoe shouted. 

A new member ran out of nowhere and breathed his hello to Levi. It was the man he met in the library three months prior. Levi tensed up. 

“Come meet this scrap. He wants to join the Corps.” Zoe introduced. 

Erwin looked over Levi for a moment before smiling. “I remember you.”

“Y-you do?” Levi couldn’t hide his blushing now. 

“Yeah, you helped me at the library. I had a paper and I needed the Karanes death logs. You really saved my ass with that paper.” Erwin reminded. 

“It was nothing.” Levi shrugged. 

“Awe, Smith-y! You are making him blush.” Zoe nudged Erwin and he just laughed. 

Erwin waved her off and focused his attention. “Not everyday you meet a SCU student huh? It’d be a pleasure if you could join us. I believe we’d make a great team.” He handed over a business card. 

Levi took it. “T-thanks.”

The nervous wreck said his farewell then walked back to his dorm. He needed to hide his face for several hours and try to get back into focus. Nothing like this ever happened before. Nobody has ever made him blush in public. He would usually hold it down and move on. He was tough, he was not going to crack. At his dorm he tossed his things aside and face planted into the pillow just as he had planned. He didn’t need to be caught up in little romances or crushes. He wasn’t ready to settle down or even think about a relationship.

He propped his head up and reached for one of the flyers. He looked over the information and knew this was the school he wanted to get into. He was going to do it and nothing was going to stop him. Not even a little crush.


	3. Spring Quarter (End) ~Karanes Community

[End of Spring Quarter]

Levi stood with his class in the stance and in their uniforms. Their uniforms were similar to that of SCU but they bore a symbol of two crossed swords. They were all merely new soldiers ready for any fight. Levi got accepted into SCU along with Isabel and Furlan. Levi stood proud as he for his small degree that would have him move to the next level. He accepted the piece of paper then returned to his spot. The entire graduation he was distracted though. Erwin Smith had returned to help welcome the new students after graduation had ended. Levi needed to leave just as the ceremony was over so he wouldn’t get distracted. 

He had confessed to himself he had a crush on the Squad Leader the day he got the pamphlets. He wished he could go up to him and get to know him, but he hated to admit he was nervous. He turned into a melted mess whenever he saw him and as last time, proved that he was a mess when seeing him in person or even around him. The ceremony ended 15 minutes later with a good luck from the headmaster and they were sent off. Furlan and Isabel found him and brought him along with Oluo and Petra for a round of drinks. Levi immediately agreed and off to the nearest bar they went. 

The group of 5 had a blast making fun of teachers, cursing assignments, and even talked about their futures. Levi barely spoke but kept chugging drinks here and there. The group was shocked the small man kept a lot of it down and barely looked an ounce of drunk. After his last pitcher of beer, that was mixed with a shot of fireball, Isabel banned him from more drinks. 

“I’m not druuunk.” Levi dragged out. “I’m going to take a piss.” He scribbled something on a scrap of paper then stood up and almost stumbled backwards but was stopped by the person he didn’t want to see. He had bumped into the blonde who was holding a pitcher of his own beer with the woman friend behind him.

“I don’t liiiike you!” Levi pointed a shaky finger at him, face getting angry. “You distract me.” He then hugged Erwin and smiled. “But you are good looking, sooooo fiine.” He carefully slipped the paper in the guy’s waist band so no one else could see.

He friends thought the smaller man was trying to get into the taller one’s pants for some reason and the group stood up to pry Levi off the SCU student. They gave their apologies and smacked him up the back of the head or acting irresponsible and headed out of the bar. What Levi didn’t see was the blonde blushing like an idiot and his friend giving him her congrats. 

Levi woke the next morning of Furlan and Isabel’s couch. He had a screaming headache and felt the need to throw up. He ran to the bathroom and emptied his stomach before laying down on the cold tiled floor. The bathroom door opened revealing Furlan, all dressed and drinking a cup of coffee. Levi resented him for having to handle alcohol and be perfectly fine the next morning. He was helped back up and to the couch. Isabel was making breakfast in the kitchen and greeted the two men. Levi let out a sigh as he held his stomach. Luckily he didn’t remember much from the night because he didn’t want to remember the ceremony.

“Hey, you owe me $30.” Furlan smacked his knee. “That beer wasn’t cheap.”

“Alright, alright.” He grabbed his wallet and passed a $20 and a $10. Furlan took it and set it in his own pocket. 

“So what are you going to do now, Levi?” Isabel asked while she stirred pancake batter.

“Just work at the library until it's time to move to the dorms at SCU. I’ve been saving up. I’m also going to apply for several scholarships to help with that.” Levi replied, not opening his eyes.

“Sounds like a solid plan.” Isabel commented. “Furlan and I are planning on renting a house off campus, saves a couple grand. Plus it would be a place to stay after we graduate.”

“Mmhm.”

Levi’s phone then went off and he tried to find it. Furlan got it off the charger for him and handed it over. Levi took it and raised a curious brow at the number. He answered it and instantly blushed.

~Hello? Is this Levi~

Levi swallowed. “Yes. Who is this?” 

~It’s Erwin. I uh, i just wanted to check up on you. You seemed pretty lost last night.~

“Uh yeah, I’m good. But how did you get my number?” Levi asked.

~You don’t remember? You slipped it into my waistband.~

Levi’s face grew redder. “I’m sorry about that. I’m not used to my drinks.” 

Furlan and Isabel stared at their friend in curiosity as he said a good bye then hung up. He set his phone down and hid his face in his hands. He let out a groan before looking his friends in the eyes, face still red. 

“Everything ok?” Furlan sipped.

“It’s great!” Levi responded sarcastically. “Just perfect.”

“Who was it?” Isabel asked, hoping her friend wasn’t troubled..

Levi shot her a glare. “It was nobody.” 

He didn’t want his friends thinking about him being gay. He was afraid that if any of them found out, they would surely leave him. Before Isabel even into their social circle, Levi had a crush on his friend, Furlan, but once he saw that his friend loved the beautiful young woman, he gave up. There was no point in sharing his secret over a little crush.

 

\----------------------  
Levi finished another shift at the library. It was a morning shift so he had all afternoon to catch up on tv, finish a short story he was writing, or to hang out with any of his friends. He slung his bag around his shoulder and took a moment to gather where he was in his life. He was good for the moment. He was well on his way into SCU and had scholarships lined up. He was going to make it to commander by the time he graduated.

He figured the homelife for the rest of the day was going to be a good plan until his phone buzzed. He answered it and stopped dead in his tracks. 

~Levi?~

“This is him.”

~It’s Erwin.~

Levi hadn’t heard from the blonde since he checked up on him a couple of weeks back, “Erwin, nice to hear from you.”

~Same.~ Levi could almost hear his smile. ~Are you busy this evening?~

“Nope. I just finished my shift at the library.” ‘Come on Levi, say it.’ “But I am open now if you wanted to hang out.”

~Really? I didn’t want to impose if you were working.~

“Not at all. How about we meet at the library.”

~I’m on my way. See you in a few.~

The line ended and Levi pocketed his phone. He still stood in his place and thought about what was going to happen. Were they going to discuss that night he was drunk? Were they going to get intimate? Maybe it was about school. ‘Yeah, it has to be about school.’ He made his way back to the library in 15 minutes, gripping his bag tight. He didn’t know what he was going to say. He didn’t know how he was going to act. He tried to stay calm and collected but he felt himself melt when he saw the blonde approach him. 

Erwin was wearing a leather jacket, a pair of tight jeans, a blue polo shirt and black shoes. His hair was combed back but ungelled. His blue eyes sparked with anticipation. Levi felt underdressed compared to him. His hair needed a trim, his shirt was baggy as were his shorts. They were his work clothes so there was no need to dress up fancy if it was going to be covered by an apron. 

“Levi!” Erwin waved as he moved closer to the shorter man.

“Good to see you.” Levi nodded, trying to keep his posture up and professional. 

“I’m glad you agreed to hang out.” He said with a smile.

‘God he’s so tall.’ Levi thought looking up to him. He was jealous of the height difference and wondered what it would be like with a view like Erwin would have. “I had nothing better to do.”

“Really?” He laughed. 

“So where do you want to go?” I asked. He asked me to meet up with him, he had to have had a plan.

“I was hoping you knew a place. I’m usually only in Trost on business. I live up in the Utopia District.”

Levi looked away and rolled his eyes. This guy was a dork. An adorable dork. He could feel a blush start but he coughed for it to go away. He knew of a book store not far off campus that could be of use to them. He assumed the man liked history from his papers. He told Erwin to follow and he did. They talked about the school and how Erwin was freshly graduated as was his friend Hange. Levi noted how eccentric the woman was and it made Erwin laugh. Erwin talked about he just got promoted to Commander and will be taking the new freshmen under his command. Levi was a little excited. Being ordered around by a big guy turned him on a little. Shorty shut off his mind about that. Now was not the time to start blushing over silly things. 

They approached the bookstore and Levi held the door open for him. Inside were rows and rows of books of old and new. The store owners recognized Levi and waved at him. He waved back then took off towards the mystery section. It was his favorite section in the store. He had favorites and ones he dubbed the best. He just read a good murder mystery and it was time for a normal mystery. Having found one he liked, he made his way through the store to find the blonde and found him scouring the history section. Levi knew it from the beginning. He walked over and commented, almost spooking Erwin.

“Man you are quiet in sneak attacks. Use that at SCU.” He praised the move.

Levi couldn’t help but lightly laugh at that. “I see you are into history.”

“I am as of late. I am researching as much as I can for this Commander position. I want to use the best tactics for battle. The freshmen’s final is the ambush of a titan.” Erwin revealed. 

Levi nodded, interested by the information of the titans. Erwin couldn’t find a book so Levi bought his and they walked out of the store talking about the best ways to defeat titans. Levi didn’t tell him about the gear they used that he had attained while Underground. He was skilled in the machinery as were Isabel and Furlan. For now he would keep that as a secret until the time came to show off their skills. There were so many things that the blonde would look forward to if they became closer friends. 

Erwin treated him to dinner then afterwards Levi paid for a movie. At the end of the evening that was leading well into night, Erwin walked Levi back to his dorm. Levi said his goodbye and closed the door. He looked out his window to see the blonde walk into the night and out of sight. Levi fell back onto his bed and blushed into his pillow. He was acting like a schoolgirl but he didn’t care. Erwin was a match for him and hoped they would hit it off. 

He had never felt like it before. This was sure going to cause problems for him at SCU. He never had feelings this strong for someone, not even Furlan. There was something in the blonde’s charm that made Levi want to float on the air with his tongue hanging out just like a cartoon. Peeling his gaze from the window, he fell to his bed and dreamed of something good for a change.


	4. 3 Years Later ~SCU

[3 years later]

At 25 years old, Levi graduated top of his class in the Survey Corps. He was ranked to captain and was assigned to work with Hange, Erwin, Isabel, Furlan, Moblit, and Mike. He stood proud with his new team and couldn’t feel happier. It was one of the greatest moments of his life. In the fall he was going to be assisting the team in tactical titan training and taking down some of the enemy. His past 3 years were crazy with so many ups and downs.

Erwin was a huge distraction. In Levi’s second year he finally agreed to accept Erwin’s dating proposal but as long as it was in secret. He did tell his two friends though and they were happy for him. It was a relief too. Students weren’t allowed to fraternize with officers or commanders. He was lucky to keep it discrete. They did manage to share many nights in private during breaks and holidays. Levi had met Erwin’s mother over the holidays and Levi was happy to be accepted into a family outside of his friends. 

Isabel and Furlan got engaged during their third year and the higher ups agreed with it since the relationship started before their attendance to SCU. Levi was asked to be best man so he couldn’t turn it down. They would be getting married a month out of school since they wanted to wait for school to end before they had a wedding. 

Levi, Isabel, and Furlan all got to impress their superiors with their knowledge of the 3D gear. They had to fess up about their obtained sets they had to leave behind in the Underground and that was all they could say so they couldn’t reveal their other secret. They proved that they could work with the gear as they practiced against the dummies and even taking down a few titans in the outside. Even so the three kicked ass and passed everything to their highest ability, making them top soldiers. 

After the ceremony the group returned to their barracks. They were going to celebrate the graduation at the end of the next week so that the new soldiers could adjust to military life. Levi got his degree in literature also. He planned on teaching new recruits after him how to write perfect reports that wouldn’t get cadets in trouble in the future. For now the degree was in his back pocket waiting to be used. He had grown to enjoy the military life and couldn’t wait to serve the people just like people before him did. He wasn’t the boy from the Underground anymore, he was the man from Karanes.

The next morning the new recruits signed up for physicals from Hange. She was the only person with a doctorate on the team so Erwin made her everyone’s personal physician. Levi dressed nervously. He never liked physicals and every doctor he had been to had known about his little speciality that he never told anyone, never. Not even Isabel and Furlan. It was one thing he was cursed with. One thing that made him feel insecure whenever it was brought up. He was called for his turn and he nervously sat on the stool that was provided. Hange looked over his records and smiled. 

“You seem to be in peak health already. But a physical is a physical. Go on, do your thing.”

Levi got up and slipped off his pants while Hange put on gloves. He was felt up for medical purposes and it felt odd. Usually he was only felt up by Erwin on their nights. 

“Enjoying that, Ackerman?” She asked me.

He realised what was happening with his thoughts and tried to suppress it. Levi’s cheeks burned red as he let her finish what her job was. 

“At least we know that works.” She ended in a laugh.

Levi slipped back on his pants and unbuttoned his shirt. Hange switched gloves and began to feel him up for more mandatory things as well. She measured his height and weight at the end and wrote everything down. He sat back on the stool and finished getting dressed again. Hange read off his results and then talked about his least favorite at the end.

“Are you feeling well with the extra innerd you got?” She motioned to his lower abdomen. 

“I feel fine. I make sure I use protection every time he rams my ass. I even got a secret stash of contraceptives in my drawer. I say they are performing pills and he doesn’t seem to notice.” He shrugged. 

“You’ll have to tell him sooner or later if you want to be safer.”

“I know. It's just something not everyone needs to know about. I didn’t even tell my friends. As far as I know, it's non functional. It’s the least of my concern.” Levi stood up and thanked Hange before going about his day. He had so much cleaning to do.   
\-------------  
At the celebration everyone joined in. Instructors, commanders, captains, leaders, soldiers. Everyone was enjoying nice beers and shots all around. Levi once again drank too much and was getting a little wordy with his mouth. He trash talked some of the instructors, but they didn't seem to care for they were a bit drunk themselves. Erwin was a little buzzed as well and getting to the drunk point. Isabel and Furlan were making out on the corner booth while Hange was having a race with one of the instructors. Moblit was freaking out next to her.

Levi had other plans. He leaned onto Erwin’s shoulder and whispered dirty things into the commander’s ear. He blushed red before sliding out of the booth with Levi at his heels. They returned to Erwin’s room at the Barracks and in seconds after the door was closed the two drunk men clashed on the bed. Levi managed to push Erwin down and sit on top of him. He kissed Erwin on the lips, down the next and placed light bite marks on his muscular chest. He rubbed the commander’s nipples earning a light moan escape from the blonde. 

Levi unzipped the commander’s boots then practically tore his pants off. Levi struggled out of his then climbed back onto Erwin. Levi stood on his knees as he eyed the commander’s high rise dick. He stared at it in hunger, wanting to plant himself on it so bad. Erwin must have read his mind because he reached into his side table for a bottle. It was tossed at Levi who hungrily lathered up the member and himself then slammed himself on top of the commander. 

Both men let out a loud groan that they weren’t sure if it reached the kitchens were the party was at or not. Levi ground himself on the commander while the commander thrusted upwards. Levi rubbed himself and spilling all over the commander’s chest it was a few more before Erwin emptied himself inside the small captain. At that moment the door slammed open, revealing an angered Hange. A drunk angered Hange. 

She stomped into the room and practically ripped Levi off the commander, both of them screaming in the pain. He forcefully slipped on levi’s pants, not giving a fuck about the blood then dragging him to his bedroom. She tossed him inside and he landed on the floor. 

“Wat da fuck, Hange!?” He slurred. 

“You’ll thank me in 2 weeks.” She mumbled before slamming his door. 

Levi had no idea what happened or what she was talking about. He changed out of his clothes the best he could then crashed on his bed. He wasn’t going to remember what happened, only the headaches that would welcome him.

~2 weeks later~

Levi walked into Hange’s office and waited for her to do her thing. He was reminded what happened at the celebration and he was scared. He fucked up, bad and he was going to determine if he had fallen with child or not. Hange ran the tests the day before and she came in with a smile on her face. Levi’s stomach dropped. 

“Well?”

“You are negative! You are out of the clear.” She patted him on the back.

Levi let out a huge sigh and thanked Hange. He left with a smile on his face. Erwin caught him on the way back to his office and asked why he was so happy. 

“I had a couple of tests that needed to be done. They all came back negative.”

“You were sick?” Erwin stopped him, showing his full concern.

“No. I just had a few questions about a couple diseases from growing up in the Underground.” Levi lied through his teeth. “I am healthy as a horse.”

“I’m glad.” Erwin placed a hand on his shoulder. “I would hate to lose you.”

Levi gasped. Did he just confess his love for him. He felt himself blushing as Erwin brought him into a hug then said his good bye as he returned to his duty. If Levi had to go back in time to tell his old self life gets better, he would. He couldn’t wish for anything better. 

Levi entered his office, mind full of thoughts. He was at the age of 25, the perfect age for kids, He had matured a lot over his years in SCU even after his encounters with titans. Who knows when the next expedition was going to take place? Who knew who was going to come back alive? Levi was beginning to think about his life more and what it would be like of the blonde knew of his condition.

{You’ll have to tell him sooner or later if you want to be safer}

Hange’s words rang in his ears. Yes it as time to tell Erwin but he was scared. It wasn’t an easy topic for him. He could just imagine himself with a massive belly, feeling useless while Erwin fought off titans. What if Erwin hadn’t returned and he was left alone with a kid. He’d didn't he’d be alone if Erwin died. Levi shook his head. He didn’t want him to die. His mind always floated to the impossible. He had to tell Erwin.


	5. Wedding Day!

[Isabel and Furlan’s Wedding night. July 29]

Levi and Erwin crashed on the hotel bed. Levi was so tired but Erwin wanted a little more. Levi didn’t care at the moment. Erwin sat over Levi and gave him kisses. He kissed him on the lips, trailed down his neck and over his chest. Levi moaned into the kissed and could feel himself growing hard little by little. Erwin himself was a little woozy from the champagne and wanted to do nothing but sleep with his man. Levi tugged at his hair and begged for the taller one to take him. 

“Did you lock the door this time?” Levi breathed.

“And the windows. Hange won’t disturb us tonight.” Erwin promised, continuing his kisses. 

Levi was stripped from head to toe as was Erwin. He undressed them both then prepared Levi for the best night of lovemaking ever. The captain was pretty sure they weren’t going to have as much fun as his two friends. But it was enough for him. Erwin took out a bottle of lube he had packed and lathered his fingers. He pressed two large fingers into Levi’s tight ass which made him arch his back up and let out a loud groan. He gripped the sheets hard as Erwin pumped his fingers in and out. 

“God dammit just fucking take me!” Levi begged. 

“Look at you ordering around your Commander.” Erwin teased, removing his fingers and wiping them on his discarded underwear. 

He flipped Levi over then hoisted his hips up. He held one of the shorter man’s hands then pushed his dick in very slow, hitting the sensitive spot on target. Levi’s breath hitched before letting out a loud moan. Erwin rubbed the smaller member that belonged to the smaller man. The captain cried his name as he thrusted back and forth into the raven haired man. They repeated the movements until each of them came twice. By then Levi was worn out and so was Erwin. They decided a morning shower would suffice the both of them. 

That's what they did. They packed up their clothes and took a shower to wash off last night’s activity until they were clean to Levi’s okay. They dressed then joined everyone at breakfast. Hange sported a hangover, the newlyweds were chatting it up between each other, and the rest of the squad summoned the two over. Levi and Erwin walked hand in hand over to the table. Mike whistled at the two which caused Levi to blush. 

“Looks like the newlyweds aren’t the only ones that had sex.” Oluo said, not even biting his tongue. 

“Nice tattoo.” Moblit pointed to Levi’s neck.

The captain flipped up his collar to cover it up. He sat down and hid his pain with a nervous smile but Mike caught on and only smiled. Erwin left to get them food from the buffet table, leaving Levi to answer all kinds of questions. Like if Erwin was rough or gentle, slammed him into the mattress, or if it was just a make out session.

“It clearly wasn’t make out.” Mike spoke up, then shutting up when Erwin returned. 

Levi ate the food Erwin got him and the group discussed plans for their next mission. It was a nice breakfast and the party dispersed. Erwin gave a newlywed couple two weeks off as a gift since marriage is a special time in someone’s life. At that moment Mike spoke up.

“You’re next Smith.”

Erwin took his shoe off and chucked it at the leader. Everyone laughed. Mike brought up how Erwin caught the garter and Hange caught the bouquet. Isabel and Furlan thanked everyone for coming and would see them in two weeks time. Levi and Erwin, along with the rest of the team had to prepare for the early start at the end of August.   
\-----------  
Training went well up until the last week of August. Levi didn’t want to leave bed for did he want to move. The night before everyone went out for mexican food to kick off the new year before the students flooded in on that monday. Levi looked at his phone. It was Sunday August 27th. He groaned at how fast the time went. The summer wasn’t like it used to be. Fun filled days were replaced with hard work and barely any rest. Isabel and Farlan returned from their vacation early because they wanted to keep working and to see everyone. 

Levi checked the time to find it be just a little past 7 in the morning. Although weekends they had off, he still had activities planned before any new recruits showed up. His stomach churned at the thought of breakfast. The food from the night before wasn’t agreeing with him and it wasn’t going to be long until he ended up sticking his head in the toilet. His prediction came true as he tossed back the sheets and dashed down the hall to the unit toilet. He emptied his stomach as he coughed into the bowl. He held his stomach as he felt it turn again and cramp up. Food poisoning he had before but it didn’t feel like this.

Erwin must have heard him because he opened the door slowly before getting to Levi’s level and began to rub his back. Levi told him it was food poisoning and that he would be better in the afternoon. He just needed to rest. Erwin continued to rub his back then left to fetch a bucket, some broth and water. After Levi was set up in bed and resting peacefully, Erwin left. He still had important things to do since he was commander after all.

Levi fell into a deep sleep well into the evening. Erwin brought fresh broth and water. He made sure Levi ate to keep his fluids in check. Levi felt better but he still has stomach cramps. By morning he knew it was going to go away and he would feel a 100% better. 

Wrong.

~2 weeks later~

“Alright, I’m taking you to Hange.” Erwin picked Levi up by the arm and carried him inside. 

Levi fought the taller man and tugged himself away just as they got to Hange’s office. Levi had to pause at the sudden movement before snapping at Erwin, but his commander beat him to it. 

“I can’t have my best officer getting sick on the battlefield. Levi, we got an expedition in two weeks. This ‘food poisoning’ has been going on for two weeks prior now. Last time I checked, the food here is 100% safe to eat, otherwise the rest of us will be throwing our asses up too.” Erwin argued. His angered look turned soft. “Just get checked. Please.”

Levi could never fight his puppy look. It was a weak spot to Levi. He nodded then Erwin gave him a kiss on his forehead then went back to the new cadets. Levi stuck his tongue out before knocking on the wild one’s door. She opened it and smiled at her guest. 

“Levi! What brings you here on this fine Wednesday afternoon?” She moved to let him in and he stepped in. 

“Erwin practically forced me to see you. I’ve been sick for the past couple of weeks. I thought I could hide it from the bastard but he always finds out.” Levi told her. 

Hange nodded, listening. “And he wants me to make sure you are in top shape for the mission that's in two weeks?”

“Yes.” Levi confirmed. 

“I see.” Hange retrieved his file and jotted down notes. “Let's see, it’s September 13th at 2:24 in the afternoon.” She turned to Levi. “Tell me what's been going on.”

“I’ve been tired, feeling sick and barely keeping food down except for broth, rolls, and carrots. Everything else makes me feel sick. I feel cramps in my stomach but I haven’t felt them in a couple of days. But I don’t get any of this. I feel fine in the evenings.” Levi said, not sure what to do. 

Hange wrote everything down then took his weight. He seemed to gain three pounds from the last time she had checked him. She eyed Levi carefully before moving to the next step. She had him sit up on the table while she looked over him closely. She couldn’t find anything wrong with him. Her mind drifted to his special organ. Her eyes widened. 

“Levi, do you think it could be…”

Levi’s eyes widened too. “No. We have been careful.”

“Have you told Erwin?”

Levi looked away. Hange walked up to him and grabbed his jacket lapels. 

“Dammit Levi! You are at risk! He needs to know, any sexual partner with a dick needs to know!” She let him go and walked around the room. “I’m marking you up for stress about the mission. But the minute something turns worse or goes wrong, I need to know. I’ll get a handle on some equipment so we can get an inside look.” 

“Alright. I’ll let you know and I’ll tell him.”

“Good. Just the symptoms match both stress and what I hope isn’t true.”

Levi thought for a moment. What would everyone think of he had fallen with child? Will they find him to be scum, to be dirt, a traitor? Everyone already knew he and Erwin were fucking the mattress every other night, but this was something that was serious. He looked up at Hange with a pleading look.

“What would you do if I was carrying Erwin’s child?”

Hange sighed and relaxed. She brought him into a hug, a thing he only allowed Erwin to do. “I’d do my best to keep the both of you alive. Erwin is like a brother to me. I’d be damned to see that man happy over something personal for once.”

The office door opened and a rather angry Erwin entered. He grabbed Levi by the arm and shoved him out the door. They still hand training to finish so sitting around, talking to Hange wasn’t the best idea. Levi explained to Erwin that is was just stress. The commander understood, explaining he had a few days like that in school where he just felt like shit and couldn’t do much. Stress was a shitty thing to handle.


	6. Expedition Day

[8 weeks, September 25: Expedition day]

Levi was ready at his horse. He was sick all morning but it didn’t stop him from attending the mission he longed to be a part of. The new recruits were staring straight forward, obviously terrified. Levi himself was terrified. What he and Hange hoped was false, was becoming true. The other day as he was slipping on his uniform his hand brushed against his lower stomach and it looked off, felt off. He looked into his mirror and saw the smallest bump half covered by his waistband of his uniform pants. He had to control his breathing so he wouldn’t put the little life at risk. He still hadn’t told Erwin about his special organ or Hange that he needed a check up. The expedition was what was important. 

The gate opened and everyone flooded out. It was a while before titans appeared. Everyone sprung into action as did Levi. He sliced titan after titan. That was until he missed the landing on a tree and was grasped by a titan. He could feel his body being crushed by the light weighted being. He sliced the titan’s hand off and he dropped to the ground at such force, it knocked the wind out of him. He sat up using his arm and breathed. He quickly checked his stomach and had a feeling it was fine, then sprang back into action. 

Erwin eventually ordered the retreat signal and everyone, including injured, rushed back to the gate. Only a few had died from their own stupidity. Inside the camp, Levi dropped off his horse and fell to his knees. His chest ached. He was sure he broke a couple of ribs from the fall. The unpleasant nausea greeted him and he threw up on the ground. He felt better but the pain in his chest made him hiss. Thankfully Hange checked him last in his own room. Erwin went to the police to report his findings to there was enough time to earn a lecture from Hange.

“You fucking idiot!” She snapped as she bandaged his chest, causing him to cry out. “You should have told me you needed ribs to be set.”

Levi held his breath as the ribs were all set and the bandages were in place to keep them from moving. 

“Be thankful it's only three. I saw you fall from that hand. When I saw you move, I figured you were fine.”

“I am fine.” He breathed through the pain. 

She handed him pain pills and he only took one. She told him to take both but he refused. 

“God you are so stubborn. It’s not going to kill you?” She rolled her eyes as she took a seat on his bed.

“I’m not worried about me. I’m worried about the baby.” Levi growled.

“Baby? What baby, Levi are you?” Hange stood up and looked him over. She then spotted the small bump and squealed. Carefully she picked up Levi and carried him to her office. 

“What are you doing!? Put me down!” He demanded. 

“Hush!” Hange laid him down on the medical bed and brought out an ultrasound machine. He stared at her like she was crazy or that she didn’t believe him. “Hold still.”

“What?” He hissed as a cool gel was applied to his lower stomach. 

Hange took the scanning wand and used to press on his stomach and smooth out the gel. “I haven’t used one of these since medical school.”

Levi gave in and laid down. He crossed his arms and let his crazy friend do whatever she wanted to do. It seemed like minutes before she stopped and froze the frame. She said that she wanted to see all angles of it and showed Levi. The captain saw the little white bean looking shape that sat in the middle of the frame. It didn’t look like much but it was there. Hange took out a stethoscope and held it to his stomach. She smiled then handed over to prongs. Levi could hear a strong heartbeat as well as his faint one. Hange was going to continue but they were interrupted when Erwin opened the door.

Levi’s enjoyment dropped as well as Hange’s. Erwin didn’t move as he was taking in what was going on. His boyfriend sat shirtless on the medical table. He had a stethoscope resting on his abdomen with Hange holding it, and an ultrasound machine with an image on it. He crossed his arms and glared at Levi.

“Is there something you aren’t telling me?”

Hange then glared at Levi. “I thought you told him.” She smacked the back of his head. “You idiot.”

“Can it four-eyes. I couldn’t bring myself to tell him.” Levi confessed. He turned to Erwin. He got off the table and wiped off his stomach and stormed past him. “You’re a father.” He said passing him and leaving Hange’s office. 

He didn’t want to face Erwin right now. This is why he didn’t want to tell anyone. He was a man. Men couldn’t have children. It was impossible, but not for Levi Ackerman! Along with his incredible fighting tactics and strategic skills, he was also born with the insides of a woman. Just one big fleshy fuck up. He went into his room and slammed the door behind him before taking a seat on his bed. He rested his head in his hands and let out a sigh that turned into tears. He was stuck and it was his own grave he dug. Why couldn’t he just have been a normal person with normal everything. He laid down and passed out, not realizing how tired he was from everything.

\----------  
The next morning he woke up to silence. Erwin hadn’t bedded with him and he figured he was too much of a freak to even be with anyone. He changed into a pair of civilian clothes and headed back to Hange’s office. With a couple of questions and an apology to the one who would be monitoring the whole thing, in mind, he made his way back to Hange’s office. He knocked and she opened it. She let him in without saying a word and he figured the silence was enough to tell him she was still upset. 

She turned her attention to the emotional wreck and he bowed to apologize. Her expression became surprised. Levi had tears in his eyes, his hard shell cracked and shattered to pieces. He knew that he let his commander down, but let let his friend down as well. 

“Nothing is the same! I’m sorry.” He cried. 

Hange walked over to him and hugged him. She may have understood what he meant. Things have changed since he attended SCU. His friends grew up and he made new ones. His personal relationship with the blonde blossomed and he felt weak with it. Isabel and Furlan have their own lives so Levi fell back to Hange for support. They had become good friends over the years with insults, joke, drinking games, titan hunting, and bets against their commander. Now its all new with a baby on the way and his personal composure had thinned out. Once a hard shell is now a soft center. 

Hange let him cry it out, cry out his life. She wondered if this also lead to his past as a thug in the Underground and the activities that lead him to the surface. She figured in another world the same man that was a mess in her arms, was perfectly still and had a smug look on his face. She hoped that Levi knew better than this Levi and continued to fight, lucky he missed out on the messes going on in their current world. The captain dried up with a few sniffles left over. She let him go and he fixed his outfit and rub his eyes with his sleeve. 

“I’m sorry for being such a stubborn hard ass. Just if you were a man that could have kids, gets to have them, it's hard to understand why you’d want to keep it a secret.”

“I understand. I was just looking out for you. Erwin loves you and I want what’s best for him as well.”

He looked up at her with red eyes and smiled a little. 

“Did you want to complete the meeting from yesterday?”

Levi nodded and jumped back up to the table. Hange repeated her moved as the previous day and she made notes in the charts. 

“It looks like you will be larger than normal. Your small body and Erwin’s giant genes will result in a bigger child. You’re lucky you are only having one.”

Levi smiled. He had a feeling his child was going to be larger since he could already see the bump. “How far along do you think I am and when will it be due?”

“By the looks of it…” She scrunched her face as the looked over the image. “I say about 8 weeks. I predict the due date will be early May. Possible end of April if it arrives early.”

“It will be a c-section right?”

Hange nodded. “You unfortunately weren’t born with the exit. But the entrance attached to your ass.” 

Levi playfully punched her arm. She helped him up and gave him another hug. 

After he said his goodbye he made his way to the mess hall. It was still breakfast time and he figured everyone was going to take it easy for the next couple of days. He entered the hall and nobody seemed to notice him enter except for Erwin. Levi made his way to the line while Erwin left, the door slamming behind him. The room fell silent and eyes fell onto the captain. Levi looked away, his eyes growing dark. Small chatter began between the new cadets that the captain was courting the commander. Other words were because he almost got eaten by a titan yesterday and the commander almost had to find a new captain. 

Levi ignored them and sat at an empty table and ate what he could. He was still feeling a bit sick and the smells were already turning his stomach. His stomach. He placed a careful hand on his small bump under the table. He had risked his life yesterday and almost put his child into danger. Erwin had every right to be pissed with him. The raven haired man hoped the blonde would listen when he had to talk to him. He finished his food and was getting annoyed about the chatter. 

“Those well enough to move and walk, I want this entire building clean at the end of the week!” He left the mess hall and slammed the doors behind him. He let out a sigh and figured a trip to the stables was in order. He knew Petra was there tending to them like she did when they didn’t have missions. 

The smell of horses and horse shit greeted the captain with a sharp pang. He held his breath as he entered and found the short ginger haired girl no where. He shrugged before he took a breath. Wrong idea. His stomach turned and he ran to the nearest empty patch outside away from everything and threw up. He leaned up against the tree that he harmed with his breakfast and breathed. His ribs still hurt and he let a couple of tears escape from the pain. He breathed through it before standing back up. Roaming the halls he suddenly felt lonely in the world. Isabel and Furlan were nowhere to be seen. He figured they were still in bed, still shocked by what they saw in the battle field. Oluo was probably acting like him somewhere, trying to be all in charge and important for his ego. Mike and Moblit were assumed to be with Erwin, going over plans for the next planned expedition once they get approved. 

He sighed then made his way back to his room. His bed was still a mess so he remade it carefully before climbing on top of the sheets and began hugging a pillow. He wished there were traces of Erwin so he would feel better, but until he could speak to the commander in person, there wasn’t much he could do.


	7. Telling Erwin

[12 weeks, October 23]

Levi rolled over in bed onto his side. He groaned as his alarm clock went off and he almost fell out to turn it off. He sat up and ruffled his hair before getting dressed in his uniform. He groaned at the thought of putting it on. It meant he had to do work, and he didn’t want to work. He buttoned up his shirt and struggled into his small uniform. He needed to check in with Hange to see if his order came in. This shirt barely tucked into his uniform pants that also barely buttoned up at his waist. There was no use hiding his bump now and he was walked around lightly while on the training field. It didn’t stop him from showing certain moves for the students to practice or taking a ride on his horse from time to time to clear his head. He slipped on his boots and his jacket then combed his hair out of his face. It was thankfully shorter thanks to a haircut from Isabel. 

He left his room and walked to the training grounds. He was to set up titan props for students to practice with. He passed his friends and some of the cadets and greeted Isabel and Furlan on the field. Together the three set up the props and Levi flew around on the 3D gear to make sure it was all set up. He landed in the clearing and caught his breath. 

“They look good. Call in the cadets.” He instructed. 

“Captain, should we give you a minute to catch your breath?” Petra placed a hand on his shoulder. 

He shook his head. He was fine, just out of breath from the gear. It had been a week since he last used one. Had his energy diminished that quickly? He got caught up and the students entered and stood in line saluting him. He saluted back and they relaxed. He marched back and forth the line of 10 kids. They were the next ones to join the group after Levi. He told them where to aim, which setting on the gear to use best, and that the three would be monitoring. One of the younger students, a 18 year old by the name of Eren Jaeger stood proud at the instructions. 

“Drill starts in 5 minutes. Check your tanks, blades and put on your gear. If you are not ready by the signal, you will sit out and have to do a course twice as hard. Go!”

The students scrambled for the gear and did everything by the time Levi set off the training flare. All students took off and went in search of the fake titans. Levi, Isabel, and Furlan set off after them. The captain was proud of his friends. They had become great leaders. He landed on a branch in the pine and oak training forest. He spotted students working together to take down titan after titan. He noted that they needed to be more spread out. He took off as they moved through the exercise. He was running out of breath but pushed himself. He was fine. 

As he landed on another branch, he slipped and his his head while the cables to his gear caught his ankle and hung him off the tree. He felt a pop and hissed at the sudden pain. Black began to cloud his vision as the blood rushed to his head and his bruise was swelling with the collected blood. A student called out to him but he didn’t hear or see the rest as he welcomed unconsciousness. 

He opened his eyes for what felt like years later. He blinked open his eyes to find Hange shining a light in them and at the foot of his bed stood a very upset tall blonde man. He was glaring at Levi with such intensity. The injured one looked away, hoping he wouldn’t break down in tears. He still never spoke to him since he walked in on Hange giving him an exam four weeks before. Erwin’s state was making him feel uncomfortable. His head throbbed and his ankle felt out of place. He wanted to leave. Managing to sit up he held his head and then stood up. His left ankle stung with the pain and he fell to his knees as he couldn’t hold his weight. Erwin rushed forward and caught him and for a moment Levi saw the soft nature of him. But he still couldn't bring himself to tell the truth, he tried to push him away but his was taken by his wrists.

“Levi. Why are you so scared to talk to me? Your childish acts have gone on long enough.” His loud, deep voice rang in his ears. 

Levi kept his mouth shut. The truth was in front of the blonde the entire time. Why couldn't he just see instead of hearing?

“Your eyes look grayer when you cry, did you know?” Erwin relaxed and let go on Levi’s wrists.

Levi could feel the tears ready to drop at a blink. Yet he still didn't look his lover in the eyes. Instead he seemed to fold in on himself and bring his knees up to his chest, like a child terrified of it’s parent.

“I never wanted to tell you. I promised Hange I would but I never wanted to.” Levi cried. “I have the insides of a woman and I knew my risks. I was afraid that if I told people my secret they would treat me with fragility and not like the warrior I am.”

He sniffed. “I'm still me. I'm still Humanity’s Strongest. I don't want to be treated less.”

Erwin brought him into a hug and Levi cried into his jacket, much like he did a few weeks ago with Hange. He gripped the fabric and held onto Erwin tight. He didn't want to let go, not ever. Erwin let him go after the upset one calmed down and he kissed him on the forehead. 

“I missed you.” Erwin breathed.

“I love you.” Levi heard himself say without thinking. 

“Awe you two are adorable!” Hange squealed from the other side of the bed. 

The two looked over and swear they thought they saw hearts in her eyes. Erwin helped Levi back on the bed and propped him up with a few pillows. Hange was getting the machine ready to check on the baby which she was going to but then stopped. She flashed Levi a look and he understood. Levi took Erwin’s hand and used his other to unbutton his shirt.

“Erwin, I hope you don’t freak out. I have a part that belongs to a woman and uh… apparently it resulted in something a little extra.”

Erwin smiled, knowing where this was going.

“Erwin, I’m pregnant.” Levi blushed. “And I wish that you would accept the baby.”

Erwin bent down and kissed Levi on the lips. “Of course. I love you and I would love to have a child with you.”

“Alright you two keep it PG or I'm send you to a bedroom.”

“Can it shitty glasses.” Levi snapped not taking his eyes off his lover.

“Are you ready to meet your child, Erwin?”

The blonde looked at his friend and nodded. Hange placed the gel and the wand, moving it around. The image popped up and the baby looked healthy and big. She explained to them that because of Erwin’s big genes, they were more likely to have a bigger child. Levi looked further along that normal was was still at 12 weeks. She turned on the sound and a strong heartbeat filled the silence that was in the room. Erwin held levi’s hand tighter. They were all glad they made up.  
\---------------------  
A week later the cravings set in. Erwin was going all over the place just to get levi his food. One minute the man craved carrots with ranch, the next was pickles and cream cheese. Levi’s craving of the day that was saturday was Erwin. The moment the commander set foot in Levi’s room, the captain had him on the bed naked. Erwin was surprised at how fast the man was. Levi sat on his lap and began to trail kisses everywhere. He sucked on his skin, marking him with extra bites. His white flesh turned pink from the heat and marks. Levi took the commander in his mouth, trying to taste every inch of him. When shorty was satisfied, he readied himself and sat atop the commander, his own saliva acting as a lubricant. 

His head tossed back as his lover thrusted into him, his full length into his spot. Levi breathed and moaned and said his lover’s name while they moved. Erwin brought him down for kisses and tongue while they were still stuck together. Levi scratched Erwin, marking him with his nails while his hair was being massaged with his lover’s rough hands. Erwin came as did Levi and they took a breather. Levi laid on top of Erwin, enveloped in his muscular arms. 

“Feeling better?”

“Much. But I’ll need to be done one more time to feel satisfied.” Levi begged. 

“Yes, Captain.” He growled into the smaller one’s ears, a tingle running down his spine.


	8. Holiday Break

[16 weeks, November 23]

It was holiday week for the school. Thanksgiving was coming up so Erwin decided to bring Levi home for the holiday to join the Smith family. Levi was nervous about having to explain his situation to someone’s parents who thought their son was straight. The commander explained that he already told his family of Levi in handwritten letters. The captain found handwritten letter to be a sweet way to keep in contact with his family. Before they could go to the Utopia District, Erwin wanted to get Levi newer civilian clothes other than his grey hoodie. 

Erwin gave up that fight knowing it was the only item making him feel safe from people staring at his stomach. The commander dragged Levi out of the sheets of their bed at the campus and took him out to the Orvud District on their way to Utopia. Since winter was arriving, Erwin told him to look into warmer pants, and long sleeved shirts. Levi growled at him before going off into one of the stores. The commander followed and admired the view from the back. Levi had a well proportioned back that started at the shoulders then widened towards the end where their baby rested in the front.

He was still shocked to know that Humanity’s Strongest was capable of doing such a natural act. Hange gave them the okay to go on their little trip and that the baby was the healthiest she’d ever seen.

“It’s a big one too! Levi it’s incredible!”

The captain rolled his eyes, looking down his front at he laid down. He was beginning to feel like a whale with his huge bump in the front. Hange marked that the reason he was so big with a first born was because of the mix of genes. She asked out but Erwin was when he was born and he said he was overdue. 

“What?” Levi questioned. 

“Yeah. I was a few days late and I weighed 10.5 pounds. Mom was so tired.”

“I was two days early and almost 8 pounds.” Levi added.

Hange just giggled as she cleaned up Levi. “Well you look a month ahead in progress but you are still on track at 16 weeks. They are going to be a big child. A strong one at that.”

Levi sighed as he was helped sitting up. 

The extra baby weight he was gaining fast, but also working it off. Erwin looked at the selection of clothes and found a few dark colored long sleeved shirts. Levi found a couple pair of jeans with elastic bands he would be able to wear for the duration of his pregnancy. He was left to try them on. Erwin waited for him by the fitting rooms. He held the gray hoodie for the smaller man and got greeted by a death glaring boyfriend minutes later.

“Errrrwiiiin.” He ground out through closed teeth. His boyfriend stepped out wearing a new pair of jeans that seemed to fit perfectly and an over tight long sleeve. The shirt really showed off his bump and he felt super embarrassed.

Though Erwin found the small form attractive as hell and wanting to do him in a fitting room, the look on the other’s face proved he fucked up. Erwin gave a nervous laugh before getting kicked in the chest by the smaller man. He got knocked back he the small heel hitting his ribs. There was going to be a bruise in the morning.

“You got me smaller size on purpose!” Levi accused.

~Be careful of his mood swings. You've been busy playing Commander a lot lately.~ Hange’s warning from the end of Levi’s last scan rang in his head. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.” He quickly apologized. “What sizes and colors do you prefer?” Erwin bowed to the cross armed lover.

“Large and Double extra. I want to buy enough so I don't have to leave the campus. Dark green, black, navy blue, or white would be perfect.” He turned on his heel and went back into the changing room and summoned Erwin. He handed over the neatly folded stack and told him to fix his mistake.

Erwin terrifyingly asked a store employee for help and picked up the sizes Levi wanted. One of each color in each of the two sizes. 8 shirts in total. While he got shirts, he noticed There were a stack of black slacks that had elastic waist bands. It was for men whose stomachs were sensitive to buttons digging into their skin. Erwin picked out a pair what looked about Levi’s size and added them to the pile. 

He waited again before the shorter man came out with tears in his eyes. He looked over Levi and found nothing wrong. He handed over the gray hoodie and Levi traded him for the clothes. He seemed to be calmer and said to Erwin he’d want it all. The commander nodded and bought all the items then together they left the store. Outside Erwin found a bench for the two of them to sit on and he reached for his lover’s hand in attempt to comfort him.

“Levi, we agreed to talk to each other more. Is there something bothering you!”

Levi shook his head. “No. I just appreciate you finding those other pants. They were as comfortable as the jeans but they would be more suited for work. I was just a little happy I guess.”

“I’m glad I found them for you. Shall we go to my parent’s place?”

Levi nodded and they returned back to the campus to prepare for the trip to the northern district.  
\---------  
The moment the door to the Smith household opened, Levi knew it was going to be a long week. Erwin’s mother, an over loveable and pleasant woman, answered the door and flung herself at her boy. She called attention to the rest of his family that seemed to be visiting for the holiday as well. Erwin guided Levi inside and left him for a moment to put their bags in his old room. Levi admired the decor. Erwin lived in a weather family so they tended to have the bigger and better things. It was odd because Erwin never flaunted around his wealth to others. 

Levi waited for his boyfriend to return. He looked around and took notice of the Smith family. It was like a sea of blondes with blue eyes. Mrs. Smith was working hard in the kitchen with a woman that was Erwin’s sister. A couple of older folks, that he assumed were in-laws, were chatting on the couch while younger children were playing on a rug in front of a tv. Levi was beginning to feel a bit cramped. He was used to being around his team but even then it was spaced out. He walked through the patio door that was by the kitchen and walked through it. A small fire pit sat in the middle of a large yard the size of the major horse field on campus. A few men with beers were huddled around it and noticed Levi. 

One of them stood up and walked over to greet him. He was about Erwin’s height, had dark hair with a light facial hair set of a moustache and goatee. He looked official and serious. He looked over Levi and the small man stood his ground although he was terrified. Their stare down was interrupted by Erwin coming to retrieve Levi. 

“Levi, you'll catch a cold.” He stopped when he saw the other man. “Nile.”

“Erwin.” The man nodded. 

“I'm surprised to see you here. Did Mother invite you?”

“She did. Marie took the kids to see her parents this year. I had work to attend to.” Nile told the truth.

“Sorry to hear. We are a family open to everyone.” Erwin placed a hand on Levi’s shoulder.

Levi tended. Was Erwin nervous of this guy? Who was he even? Did they used to date? His questions were halted when Mrs. Smith called everyone for lunch. Erwin turned away with the captain and they walked inside. The small man didn't realize how cold he was until the warmth caused him to sweat… bad. He could feel his sweatshirt become wet in the pits and he didn't want to be embarrassed. He dismissed himself from Erwin and went up into the bedroom.

“Upstairs and it's the first room on your right.” Erwin gave him a side hug and Levi went on his way.

In the room he found it relaxing. It smelled of Erwin even though he didn't live in it any more. It was well kept and sported a few bookshelves, a desk, and a queen sized bed. Levi found his bag on the bed and dug in it to find one of his new shirts. He slipped it on and sighed. He would have to give in to sharing his secret. He was too round to even pass as being overweight. 

He sat on the bed unsure what to even say. He introduced himself again when he got food but it was so jumbled and crowded he almost couldn't breath. Laying back, his eyes felt heavy and he figured closing them for a minute wouldn't hurt. 

An hour later he was awoken by a movement in the bed. He searched for his knife before being lightly grabbed by a familiar touch. He looked over and saw Erwin’s soft blue eyes. Levi laid back down, breathing from being frightened.

“Sorry. Everyone was just wondering where you went. I saw that you were sleeping so I let you take a nap. Mother wants to get to know you more if that's alright with you. We sent the kids to the play room.” 

Levi thought for a moment. It would be nice to know the Smith family since his child was half Smith. He sat up and told Erwin how he felt about his looks. The blonde had already written to his mother about the news and she was thrilled. The commander came to sit behind him, dragging the captain into his lap. The large hands were placed on top of the smaller softer ones that were resting on the perfect bump. Erwin rested his chin on Levi’s shoulder and together they just breathed. 

“I love you.” Erwin whispered into shorty’s ear.

Levi felt the tingle and his heart skip a beat at the words. “I love you too.” He blushed.

Downstairs a group of family were waiting for the two to join them. Green tea was waiting for them with a spot on the couch. Erwin sat down and Levi sat next to him, leaning onto him. A warm arm was wrapped around him and he felt comfortable in his presence and at his touch. The family were already in small chatter so it was hard to join in the conversation. That was until Erwin’s sweet mother spoke up to Levi directly, almost making him feel nervous. 

“So Levi my dear, Erwin has brought you to dinners these past couple of years but we never seem to get to know you. I know the family can be quite the handful with so many of us.” She smiled, her rosy cheeks full of joy and love for her son. 

“It's alright.” Levi assured. He wasn’t much for family anyways but Erwin was an exception. He did enjoy his family when he was brought along. “I wouldn’t know what to talk about anyways.”

“Well that’s okay!” Erwin’s sister let Levi know. “We tend to get noisy and skip details.”

“Evelyn, why don’t you start us off with getting to know Levi.” Mrs. Smith encouraged. 

Evelyn nodded and looking cheery eyed at Levi. “Are you top or bottom?”


	9. Interruptions and Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so the scene change in the middle is a day after Erwin and Levi return. The travel is short in my little AU.

[16 weeks & 2 days~ November 25th]

“Levi, It’s been a day. You can stop being embarrassed.” Erwin entered the room with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand. 

Levi earned his embarrassment card after all the questions Erwin’s family asked. He of course had to add them and now he had to face them during the Thanksgiving dinner. Erwin attempted to rip the blankets off the grumpy captain but Levi fought back and kicked his stomach, but not so lightly. Erwin let go, giving up.

“Fine stay in bed. I’ll see you at dinner.” He grabbed his cup then slammed the door behind him. 

Levi winced. Maybe he was being too childish, but Erwin didn’t know how he felt. It was like he was bombarded by the blondes. Every question felt like a specific question. When the questions came to his past he answered a couple before he signaled to Erwin that he had enough. Since then he would be in Erwin’s room, hiding from the Smiths. It was embarrassment and privacy. 

The night before when he and Erwin were laying in bed, the larger man held the smaller man in his arms. Levi told him how he felt and was held closer. 

“They just care Levi. You are a part of our family now. I’ll explain to Mother that you aren’t used to a functional family.”

Levi nodded then fell asleep to the warmth his lover gave off. 

“Fine. I’ll play your game.” Levi got up and took out a change of clothes. 

He showered in the attached bathroom then combed his top locks. His hair was easy to maintain from it being shaved underneath. He dressed in a pair of his new jeans and the large size of a dark blue longsleeve shirt. It kept him warm. Stepping out of the bathroom, He felt the slight chill in the air. It wasn’t like his personal heater could be around him all the time. He left the bedroom and made his way down the stairs. The captain stopped when he heard Erwin talking softly to his sister and mother. 

“I can’t help but feel bad.” Evelyn said.

“Don’t be. He’s just being an ass. He had always been protective of his past. It's the most he’s talked about it since we got together.” Erwin assured. 

“I hope he feels like we can be his family.” Mrs. Smith hoped. 

Erwin sighed. “I’m trying to make him feel comfortable Mom. He just grew up different than me. He’s still adjusting to it. His two friends he had left from the Underground have their own lives and for the longest time they were his family. They moved on.”

“Do you think he’s scared?” Evelyn asked. “I mean you seem to be his first relationship. Then he ends up pregnant. I can’t imagine what he’s feeling.”

Levi took a seat on the steps. He looked at himself. He was different than he used to be, and not just because of the baby. The little man moved on with his life too. He found Erwin and have never felt weaker with anyone else. Though their relationship was of a secret for most of the time, he still felt as if it were solid. Placing a hand on his stomach made it more real. For the longest time in the Underground, he had Furlan and Isabel. They were like his family and they thought of each other as more. Levi understood that love formed in many ways. He’s like to think his love of Erwin and him was growing in his stomach, waiting to be born into the world like the best thing that had ever happened. 

The captain couldn’t help but smile. He had loved Erwin the moment he saw him at the library. He denied it at first, but their coincidental meetings confirmed it was fate. The night Erwin confessed his feelings was one to remember as well. 

“Do you have it ready?” Mrs. Smith asked, excitement in her voice. 

“Mom, keep it down, but yes. Its upstairs. I got it in my bag.”

“Good good.”

“Are you sure it’s okay to do it at dinner?” Erwin sounded nervous.

“Of course!” Mrs. Smith beamed.

It was time for Levi to make his appearance. He ventured the rest of the way down the stairs. The family turned to greet him and he protectively rubbed his stomach. He cleared his throat before talking.

“I want to apologize for being disrespectful.” His felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

Mrs Smith and Evelyn smiled. “It's no problem my dear. We just hope you don't feel strange among the family.”

“Yeah. You seem pretty cool for dating my brother.”

Levi looked up to see Erwin blushing hard. It made him blush further before Erwin nodded for him to follow. They were going to relax for a bit before dinner started. What a day it was going to be, and what a day is was. Dinner went swell. Levi told the kids some of his daring stories in battle while Erwin laughed with some of his in laws and Mother. Levi didn't think he could eat another bite, but when it came to desert, his stomach seemed to growl as if it wanted more food. He took it as a request from the baby.

Before everyone dug into the sweets, Erwin stood up and raised his glass. 

“I want to thank everyone for being here. It's not a Smith dinner without friends and family along with the loved ones who aren't with us anymore.” Erwin looked at Levi. “I'm glad you came again this year. It would have been different if it weren't for the special circumstances. Levi, can I ask you a question?”

Levi was touched but also confused. The table was silent and it was as if all eyes were on him and his goofy boyfriend. He allowed, “Sure.”

Erwin reached into his jacket pocket and was about to say something when his phone went off. He sighed and tried to ignore it but on the third ring he answered it.

“What Hange!?” He turned around and hissed into the phone. “I was in the middle of something!”

Levi wondered what had interrupted what would have seemed to be important for Erwin. He looked for an expression but then the commander stood straight up and became serious. This wasn’t good. Erwin said a few more words into the phone before slamming it closed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

“Sorry everyone, forget what I said.” He turned back. “Levi, we have to leave.”

A collective ‘Boo!’ Came from the kids and the adults looked concerned. 

 

Levi looked confused himself. “What!? Why?”

Erwin leaned down and whispered in his ear what the second in command talked about. Levi’s stomach dropped at the news. He stood up and left the table to quickly pack while Erwin explained the reason why they needed to go. Hange had called about an emergency hearing over a training exorcise from the cadets. The newbie, Eren Jäeger, had got into a spot of trouble with a student that is a year behind him. It wasn't good and now they are planning on sentencing him to death for his ‘crime’. They had called in Erwin and Levi to testify for Eren.

\----------  
Levi entered the courtroom and gave his testimony to save Eren’s ass. It was followed up by Erwin who sat in the stands. Levi on the other hand was on the floor practically beating the shit out of and sense into the young kid. He glared among the stands until he met Erwin’s eyes. 

“I will take him into my custody. If he ever turns Titan, whether that's batting an eye, or taking a shit, I will kill him on the spot.” Levi lifted his bloodied shoe from the kid then left. He had to bring his blood pressure down. 

Outside the courtroom, he met with Isabel and Furlan. They asked him if he was alright and if he needed anything. He waved them off and left the capital. What he needed was a long bath and a forever nap. What was he getting himself into? Mounting his horse, he rode back to SCU to the higher command’s barracks. 

It wasn't until evening when he was woken up by Erwin entering his room. Nap time was over. He sat up and yawned before giving his boyfriend his attention. He waited for the storm to break. He followed the blue eyes and eyebrows back and forth as he paced, a rhythm that was going to get annoying real quick. 

 

“What were you thinking!? Taking him into your custody!”

There it was. The voice seemed loud enough to be heard across campus. Levi sat on the bed, his grumpy look undisturbed. 

“I’m scared, Erwin.” He flatly said.

The commander’s gaze snapped to him. “What?”

“I said that I’m scared. I’m hoping my actions to him will reach through his punk ass skull and knock some fucking sense into him. He’s a kid. A stupid one at that.” He stood up. “I am scared that he will go rogue and hurt us. If I work with him, maybe we could use him to take a chance against the titans.” 

Eyebrows furrowed in anger. “Its idiotic. Levi you are putting yourself and our child in danger. I’d rather have him killed than you getting hurt?”

“And have our child be won over a kid? Erwin, I’m trying to be reasonable, not just as a soldier in this damn war, but as a parent. Do you not want our child to grow up in a titan free environment, or maybe outside the walls? Do you ever think about that?” Levi raised his voice, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. 

“I do think that…” Erwin admitted, trailing off.

“Then think! Jaeger is our only hope to achieve that freedom, and not just for us, but for humanity itself.” 

Erwin thought about what the captain was saying and nodded. “Alright. I’ll have Hange move forward.”

Levi blinked in surprise. “What?”

“After you left, the court had a huge discussion of what to do with Eren after he is placed in your custody. Some said that you should just kill him, others wanted to feed him to the titans, and the rest wanted to use him for humanity. Hange stepped in and set up a devised set of tests and tasks for him. You get the training and teaching him like any normal parent.” The commander explained. 

“Then why did you argue with me?”

“To make sure you weren’t making a mistake. You didn’t grow up in a military background. I wanted to test you to make sure you had the heart of a human and a mind of a militarian.”

Levi didn’t know whether to be offended or complimented. He just stared at Erwin with semi closed eyes. He didn’t know what to say or how to respond with a gesture. His boyfriend walked over and gave him a hug. The captain wrapped his arms around the taller man and sighed. This was going to test their limits to how far the Survey Corps can go.


	10. Titan to the Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a nightmare scene towards the end and I tried to make it not so descriptive.

[18 weeks, December 8th]

Over the past two weeks, it had been a routine. Get up at 5 am, train Eren for 2 hours, breakfast, Hange’s experiments for most of the day, 2 hours of training, dinner, bed. Levi could feel himself wearing down. Erwin was becoming concerned, thinking it was straining on the small captain, but he waved it off. 

Snow had begun to fall as did sickness throughout the campus. Erwin was down with the sickness so it was an added chore for Levi. He didn’t want any of the students messing with the commander, not even Eren. Levi found it the only chance to even see the commander and he wanted his time alone. On the 8th, the sickness reached the high point for Erwin. The commander had a high fever, and barely kept anything down. Hange had officially called quarantine for the commander and Levi had to return to his own room for quarantine. 

Annoyed as ever, he needed to get work done. Hange informed him of his tests on the days, Erwin had him running around. The only issue was that Eren was having a hard time transforming into his full form. Only an arm, a skull, or torso was what could be created. He didn’t know what was wrong. Hange confirmed it the night of the quarantine that Eren casts his titan form if he has a purpose. So far the kid’s mind had drifted to it being focused on tests. The kid explained he did it the first time from waking up, then to protect his friends after they defended him. Since then he had no real purpose. 

“No.” Levi answered.

Hange heavily sighed. “But Levi, if we don’t shove him out in the territory, he won’t have a strong subject. We’ll have people out in the field to make sure titans that are in the area are dead as doornails.”

“Hange, it’s snowing outside. No titan is going to charge at us. Even if we go into their territory. We aren’t going to ambush titans either. We are an organization that observes, protects, and provides information on how to take down all of them at once.” Levi was tired after a long day and he just wanted to sleep. 

“Alright, but at least look into it. I got to return to your boy toy. Make sure he’s still alive.”

“Don’t go asking him things! He can’t think when he’s sick!” Levi shouted after her, rolling his eyes.

Sleep didn’t welcome him like he hoped. He couldn’t get comfortable at all. His mind was racing and there was a bad feeling in his stomach. Like there was something on it’s way. He opened his eyes and sat up. There was no use trying to fall asleep. He got out of bed, walked over to his window, then peered at the distant wall. A hand came up to rest on his stomach. As he smoothed his shirt out over his bump. Looking back at the wall, he thought of the life he was going to give his child. 

Feeling the need to use the bathroom and get something to eat from the kitchens, he began his journey. The bathroom was weird walking to at night since he never really had done before. Shrugging the thought away, the captain relieved his bladder, and scolded the unborn child for his increased uses of the glass throne. His bare feet then padded to the kitchens and dug through the snacks. He found bread and strawberry jam. The taste of the toasted bread and warm jam made him smile. He closed his eyes as he ate, taking in the comfortable silence. Just as he was going to take another bite, he stopped. Something moved in his body and it wasn’t gas or a hunger pain. 

It was soft, more of a swish or a light rake of fingers in the inside. He set the bread back down on the plate and put his hands on his stomach. Nothing could be felt on the outside. The movement turned into little flutters. Levi felt tears running down his cheeks. The reality hitting him all at once. He really was having a baby. Not feeling hungry anymore, he cleaned up and returned to bed. Sleep finally welcomed him.

Loud bangs woke him up instantly when it came to the morning. His door was thrown open by Hange. Panic was set on her face. She stormed in and gathered his uniform. 

“Oi! Shitty-glasses!”

“You need to change right now, Levi.”

“What why?” He got up and started to change, still waking up.

Hange went over to his window and pulled back the curtains. Sunlight filtered in.

Levi’s bad feeling from the night was confirmed by the sunlight. Titans had an advantage. 

“One patrol has spotted them and we need to back them up. Since Erwin is sick, I’m temporarily Commander. I still need you to be there to charge with the backup. Hurry!”

She left and Levi quickly finished changing. He ran out the fastest he could. He got Isabel, Furlane, Gunther, Petra, and Oluo to join the backup. As they mounted their horses, Levi was pulled at the boot. He looked down and saw Eren, geared up and ready. He had determination written on his face. 

“Go.” He instructed his team. “Meet me at the field before the forest. Wait Hange’s orders.”

The team took off while Levi had to quickly deal with Eren. He looked past the boy to see his friends (that were a year younger in training) with worried looks on their faces. They had joined SCU to support Eren and his pledge to rid the titans. They were all idiots in his opinion for following a stupid kid. 

“Please let me go. I’ll be able to control my form.”

As much as Levi wanted to tell him off, to go back with his friends, it felt wrong. He rolled his eyes. “Fine. But you are only to be a messenger between our patrol and the capital. If anything is wrong, pronounce us all dead and that Commander Erwin has fallen ill.”

Eren nodded. 

Levi took off, not waiting for him. The situation was barely handled by the time he arrived. His team was deployed. Hange met up with him and told him to stay on the outside in case any titans escaped the forest. He hated being useless, but he had no choice. He wasn’t even supposed to be fighting titans per Hange’s personal orders. 

A titan began to slip from the forest. Levi launched himself into the air and sliced the nape. He landed on a tree branch and let out a breath. He was so out of shape. He called his horse just as he saw Eren’s horse arrive with the kid on the back. Levi mounted and rode over to him. 

“What’s the situation?”

“Something strong in the forest is throwing everyone off course. Hange put me in charge for the border.”

The kid nodded and the two waited. It wasn’t long before the team extracted, fear written on all their faces. Levi scanned the crowd, hoping to see at least his friends escape. They were able too. Relief from that swept over him. It turned to fear when several titans followed them out of the forest. Levi took towards the group to help them out. It felt good to have blood on his hands once more. It meant he had something to clean again. Levi and the teams were beginning to struggle with a couple of abnormals escaping the group. Levi went to lure it away where Isabel was waiting for it. Levi was beginning to feel tired as he rode. Isabel launched up only to get smacked from the abnormal. 

Levi turned around and panic set in. The titan was coming for him. He pushed his horse harder and the speed didn’t change. He was crying now. If he survived this, Erwin was going to kill him for putting himself and their child in danger. He readied his blades and turned to ride backwards. A skill he rarely used. He screamed at the titan to get him, kill him there. Tears clouded his vision as he faced death. His stomach began to hurt from the stress but he didn’t care at the moment. He just thought of Erwin and their child, living beyond the walls, titan free.

The ground began to shake as it got closer. It’s jaws were almost upon him when a large figure stepped in and slammed the abnormal jaw right off. Levi got knocked off his horse, he cradled his stomach to protect it. He handed on his shoulder and felt a pop. He hissed at the pain and his vision began to blur. The large figure was ripping the rest of the titans before letting out a loud roar. Hange then got into his view. She was worrying over him, crying, blaming herself for his injuries. Surprisingly her voice was comforting and Levi let unconsciousness take over.

The next thing Levi knew, he was hooked up to an IV, blankets covered him, the room was dimly lit from a lamp, and the air felt heavy. He tried to sit up but winced at his shoulder. He collapsed back down and breathed. Something wasn’t right. Something felt off. His uninjured hand reached to his stomach to feel it. It was flat. 

‘What?’

He sat up to check himself over and found there was no baby, anywhere. It wasn’t crying, it wasn’t inside him, nothing. He began to cry as he got up to look for his child. He made it to the door and opened it to a dark room. Moonlight casted into it onto a shape that looked like a crib. Slowly he shuffled over to it and the moment he touched the railing, he retracted his hand. Dark red liquid could be seen in the pale light. In the crib was a horrific sight. He felt sick.

He sat up quickly to expel his stomach, and he felt hands around him, guiding him to a tray. He opened his eyes for real and saw where he was. He was in one of the Medical Wing’s beds. He was surrounded by Hange and Erwin, both making a fuss over him and making sure he was fine. He just let the tears fall and Erwin moved to sit next to him. He seemed healthier and more lively than the last time he saw him. The commander’s hands rubbed small circles on his lower back to help him relax. 

Hange took the tray to empty it and returned. Levi rubbed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. His same uninjured hand trailed to his stomach. The bump was there. It didn’t confirm if the baby was still alive. He waited. He had to make sure. 

“Levi-” Hange began.

“Ssssh!” He snapped. 

He laid back down. Still nothing. He was beginning to cry again. It didn’t make it.

“Levi, it’s alright. It’s still alive.” Hange finished her sentence.

Levi didn’t believe her. “No. If it was, I’d feel it move.” He choked. 

Erwin gasped and so did Hange. 

“Levi, when did this happen? When did you first feel it?”

“I…” He tried to remember. “The night before-” He shut his eyes as the image of the abnormal coming after him. 

“You’ve been out for two days.” Erwin finally spoke. “I had just broke my fever when Hange rushed in with you. You suffered a sprain in your shoulder. You almost broke it.”

“Two days? Did we all get back?”

Hange seemed to relax a bit that his mind was distracted from his baby. He was stubborn to even believe her. “We did. And I blame myself for this. I dragged you into this.”

“It’s my job.” Levi huffed.

“But I put both of your lives in danger! If Eren hadn’t showed up you both would have been dead, because of me!” She cried, covering her mouth. 

Eren? The kid saved him? But why? He had told him specific instructions to go to the capital if they were to die. Hange’s words then rang into his head:

~ if we don’t shove him out in the territory, he won’t have a strong subject.~ Hange said that Eren needed a purpose to turn into his titan form. Eren found a purpose. He protected him, and his child. 

Struggling to get up, Hange and Erwin tried to keep him in bed. 

“No. I need to see Jaeger.”

“He’s training with Mike right now.” Erwin told him.

“I need to see him now!”

Levi got up and demanded they help him change. He felt weak in the legs, but he had strength to do what he needed to do. His two friends trailed behind him, trying to reason with him to go back to bed and rest. He didn’t want to hear their pleas. He exited into the training ground where the students were training their best. They all stopped when the saw the captain walk right down the middle towards Eren who was currently training against Jean.

Levi punched the kid in the face, knocking him back. Hange and Erwin snapped at Levi. Eren then stood up and saluted.

“When I give you an order, you fucking follow it! I don’t care what was going through your head. You aren’t a soldier. You are still a kid. If you want to become one of us, someone to have people like you and not be afraid, then grow up and think before you act.” Levi growled.

Eren didn’t even bat an eye. What was next was a shock for everyone. A collective gasp was heard throughout the crowd. Levi had hugged Eren. Tears were pricking the corners of the captain’s eyes. He began to feel the familiar flutter in his stomach. He let the kid go, but kept a hand on his shoulder. 

“Thank you.”

“Er… It was nothing Captain.” Eren spoke up, relaxing is form.

Levi turned away from the kid and leaned against Erwin, who thankfully returned him to his bed and attended to his needs. Hange had left them alone, sure the two had much to discuss. It was the opposite. Both fell asleep for a nap in each other’s arms, not wanting to let go each other or their unborn child.


	11. One Big Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! Christmas in April!!

[20 weeks, December 20]

With break, holidays, and the secret of the Smith-Ackerman baby, everyone was getting ready for the evening. Hange thought of the genius idea to combine a Christmas, birthday, and gender reveal party all in one. Levi was going to be 26 on December 25th. People all had plans with their families so a party was in order. As Levi was trying to pick out which shirt to wear, two warm hands snaked up behind him for a hug and rested on his bump. He shivered at first to feel the rough hands on his bare skin, but relaxed knowing who it was. He looked up and met Erwin’s lips with the sweet gesture. 

Erwin’s chin rested on his shoulder and massaged it as he spoke. “I’m hoping for a girl.”

Levi blushed. A girl would be nice. It would give him a strong sense of protection. “I’ll be happy no matter what we have.”

“Hange better make a great reveal.”

Levi hummed an agreement and settled a dark red long sleeve shirt. Erwin let him go and he went to put it on, when his partner stopped him. He turned to look at the taller blonde, eyebrowed idiot when he saw what the man had in his hands. Levi’s eyes grew wide and he blushed hard. Erwin was holding up an ugly Christmas sweater. It was a deep green but it had the Wings of Freedom on it. Levi didn’t know whether to cry, laugh, or be happy. 

“I’m not wearing that.” Levi stated.

“Oh come on! This is supposed to be fun!” Erwin pouted.

“I won’t wear it unless you wear one.” The captain argued. He looked over at his perfect boyfriend, who was wearing a nice pair of dark dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a leather jacket. His blonde hair was perfectly combed to the right side and he was freshly shaved.

Erwin rolled his eyes and shrugged off his jacket and stripping off his shirt. He went into the closet and pulled out a matching sweater he had hidden. Levi stared at him with an open jaw, of shock. He took the sweater he had taken from the blonde and used it to smack him on the arm. The two slipped on the sweaters and finished getting ready. They had gotten the gifts for their white elephant gift exchange that Hange had set up for the Christmas part of the party.

Together they left Levi’s room, hand in hand and gifts in hand. They walked the empty halls into the common room in the Barracks, that was rarely used. Nobody really ever hung out except for the first year students. All the other students were busy with training, missions, or just plain clean up work around campus. 

Inside the common room, there were tables with food, a tree in the corner just left to the fireplace, well set up couches and various chairs for seating. Erwin took the gifts then set them under the tree and rejoined Levi. The group was still setting up when Hange and Moblit entered with a rolling table with various cakes. Levi’s mouth watered at the tray of sweets. He had been craving sweet things recently, but didn’t bother telling Erwin about it. He would sneak out of bed and eat the stash of jams in the kitchen at 2 am. It was a guilty pleasure of his but the sweet nectar was too irresistible to give up.

“How many cakes do we need?” Levi asked the heavily breathing scientist.

“Well counting Christmas, Your birthday, the baby reveal, and one just for the hell of it, 4.” Hange counted the cakes.

Levi took a plastic fork that Moblit was setting out for later then dug it into the middle of his birthday cake. 

“Levi! Don’t!” Erwin tried to stop him.

“What? I have told you people countless of times, I don’t like my birthday.” Levi was about to put the forkful into his mouth, when Hange snatched it from his hand. 

“Hey!”

“If you want to eat cake,” She stabbed the birthday fork back into the birthday cake, grabbed another fork and stabbed it into the spare cake then shoved it into Levi’s mouth, shutting him up, “eat this cake.”

“I’ll go fix it.” Moblit picked it up and began to walk out.

“I’ll help you.” Erwin left to assist in the damage. 

Levi swallowed the bite of rich frosting, licking his lips. She looked back at him with crossed arms and a frown. Her chocolate brown eyes glared at him. Levi stared at her, unsure how to respond to that. As the moment of silence remained between them, his stomach let out a loud growl and his child moved in response to that. He rubbed a hand over his bump, hoping it would calm him and his child down from the stiff air. 

He reached for another bite and had his hand swatted away. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along and over to the group of first years. Eren was among them along with his two friends. A strong young woman, Mikasa, and a nervous boy, Armin. They were dressed to their best and looked like proper adults even though they were 18-19.

“Hey, Hange!” Armin greeted them.

Hange gave him a nod, then practically forced Levi onto Eren. “Watch him until his watch dog comes back.” She then stormed off. “And keep him away from the cake!”

Levi stuck his tongue out at her and crossed his arms. “I don’t need to be watched by the brat.” He mumbled under his breath. 

“Did something happen, Captain?” Eren asked, his green eyes wide with curiosity.

“I’ve been craving sweet things a lot. I’m not a big fan of it, but I can’t help but want it all.”

The three laughed a little at that. 

“Well it’s the baby doing that.” Armin piped up. “Hasn’t the commander taken care of your needs? I read that pregnancy is a time for a couple to bond and take care of each other.”

Levi huffed. “I try not to bother him with those things. He’s busy.”

“How have you been getting your sweet fix?” Eren wondered.

“I sneak into the kitchen at night and eat the jams.”

“That’s why I keep getting plain toast in the morning!”

A voice came from behind them. They turned around to see Petra and a pouting Oluo. The two walked over to them and joined the little group. Levi was beginning to feel stupidly dressed next to everyone else. He looked down at his feet, trying to hide his burning cheeks that were red from the embarrassment. 

“Plain toast isn’t going to kill you.” Petra tried to comfort the 3rd year cadet as he huffed over his food. 

“Hey, Levi.” Oluo got closer to Levi. “How is the jam? Does it taste good?”

Petra and the trio gasped before laughing a little. Levi was taken aback by the question. Why was this guy so obsessed with his jam? 

“Eh, er, yeah. I guess. I’m not the one that particularly likes it.” He answered back, pointing to his stomach and nervously smiling. 

Oluo pouted. “You’re lucky kid.” He looked down at the bump then walked away, Petra mouthing an apology as she left with him. 

Everyone was then interrupted by the announcement from Hange saying that the party is now under way. She announced the times for the cakes, while glaring at Levi, and snapped back to her cheery self when she mentioned the gifts. The crowd went back to their usual activities while Levi took a seat on the couch closest to the fire. 

The warmth comforted him while he waited for his boyfriend to return. It was occassions like this he could only spend quality time with the commander. They were both so busy instructing the trainees or going on expeditions. He bunched up on the couch and stared at the flames. He felt as if his friends were planning something behind his back. It made him feel excluded, but it was probably one of their dumb birthday pranks. They all knew he didn’t enjoy his birthday ever since he grew up in the Underground. It had bad experiences every year and he grew to hate it. He found it to be more Christmas-y than feeling like a birthday. Besides, he was only going to be 26, not a huge milestone. 

He closed his eyes for a moment but was woken up a few minutes later when large arms wrapped around him and weighed down on his shoulder. He opened and eye and looked over to see Erwin with a loving look on his face. He moved so he would be leaning on the commander instead of the uncomfortable armrest. He closed his eyes again and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. As he took a little cat nap, Erwin smoothed out his hair the best his arm could reach as he was holding him. 

“It’s time for cake!” Hange announced.

Levi woke with a start, almost hitting Erwin’s jaw with his head. Erwin chuckled and placed a kiss on his forehead before getting up and helping him up. They all gathered around the four cakes that were somehow in perfect order. No marks from when Levi assaulted them. His stomach still grumbled and mouth watered. He wanted to eat all of those. 

“I know there are so many events in one party, but it’s not my fault someone had to arrive on Christmas.” Hange started, smiling at the captain, anger from the cake issue, gone. “First off I want to get the holiday cakes out of the way since the baby bake is much more important. So Merry Christmas to every one, and I hope our little captain enjoys his day to himself.”

Everyone raised their glasses and said the same sets of happy words. Erwin then took Levi’s hand and brought him over to the table. Erwin took the knife and Levi placed his hand on top of Erwin’s.

“Now it’s time for the special baby reveal!” Hange announced before starting to take pictures. “Awe, you too look like a married couple.”

Levi blushed. Erwin guided the knife into the cake. It was beautiful. On the outside was white with barely any decorations. On top it said “Smith-Ackerman Baby.” Below it was two question marks, a blue one and a pink one. Levi’s breath stopped. This was it. He was going to find out what he was having. Erwin cut and then together they pulled out the piece. The cake was blue!

The small crowd cheered. Levi could feel tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He looked up to see Erwin with tears streaming down his own face. Levi moved in and gave him a big hug with a huge smile on his face. Never before had the small captain be this happy. It was the best birthday present he got.

The rest of the party went well. After the gift exchange only the higher ups stayed to relax a little. Everyone had their respective partners with them so there were no stragglers. Even Eld and Gunther were fine they didn't have dates to the occasion. Their friendship was all they needed. The group had surprised Levi with more gifts, this time as Christmas presents for the baby. Apparently Hange had told the high ups what the two were having so they could go out and buy the respective items for the little boy. 

“I just have one more present for you Levi.” Erwin spoke up, almost sounding nervous.

Levi squeezed his hand for assurance. 

Erwin smiled warmly. “This gift is a little late. I was supposed to give it to you last month at Thanksgiving.” 

Hange blushed, feeling ashamed, knowing what she ruined. Erwin stood up and reached into his pants pocket then got down on one knee. Levi gasped. There was no way…

Erwin opened the box to reveal a plain silver band. It sparkles in the fire light, and absorbing the glow. “Levi Ackerman. Would you please be my captain for the rest of my life? Will you marry me?”

Levi didn't really know what to say. He never thought of moving forward in his life with Erwin. He felt happy and content right where he was. Light tears began to fall down his face. Erwin’s warm smile faded as grew concerned. It was as if the commander knew this would be one of the outcomes.

“I… uh…” Levi stood up. He was stuck with his words. 

Hange stood up and beckoned everyone, whispering to give them space. Erwin closed the box and stood up too. Levi closed his eyes and felt the big arms wrap around him. He sniffed. Tears began to wet the arms of the sweater.

“I'm sorry, Levi. It's my fault.” Erwin apologized. “I didn't think you weren't ready? It's kind of hard to talk to the one you want to be with when it's supposed to be a surprise.”

Levi nodded, understanding. “I'm sorry. I've just been happy just where we are. This day has been mainly about me and I thought this attention was already too much. I guess I over reacted.”

“That's okay. I'd rather let you be ready and comfortable than being forced. I can wait.”

Levi let him go. “Were you really going to propose on Thanksgiving?”

Erwin smiled and nodded. “Of course. But then Hange called. I've been wanting to do it since then.” He chuckled. “Even before.”

Levi paused. “How long have you been wanting to propose to me?” He raised a suspicious brow. 

“Sinceyour gradutation from the program. Mike has been encouraging me to just be a man.” 

Levi laughed at that. “Can I see it again?”

Erwin held up the box and opened it. The thin silver band looked smoothed and polished to reflect the love they shared. Levi thought about his life with the commander so far. It was perfect. They loved each other and Levi never wanted to leave his side. They were team. He even wondered how marriage was. He thought of his two friends. Isabel was so much brighter and Furlan was so much determination. Levi then looked down at his stomach. The child within him moved, letting his father know that he was loved. Looking back a the band that was in Erwin’s hand, he decided.

Staring up into the big blues that oh so lovingly looked protectively down on him, he spoke up. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I'm thinking it to be a flashback chapter on how the Levi confessed his love for the commander.


	12. Blast from the Past

[1½ Years Before: Levi’s Second Year]

The rain had just started to let up as Levi and he rest of his class ran inside from training to get shelter. Because of the mud and risk of injury, the training was cut short and would pick back up once a dry front would return. The students still had their other classes and duties around the Barracks to keep them occupied. Levi and Furlan dried off then changed into their civilian clothing for the evening. Dinner was to be served soon and the two didn’t want to miss out. 

The two men walked in silence until they reached the Kitchens. Furlan went to meet up with a couple of his friends that he made from entering SCU while Levi got his food then sat by himself at a table near the doors. They opened and closed while students were going in and out so there was a slight breeze. Levi just ate his food in silence. 

At one point he heard a group of girls talking about how valentine's was coming up. It was a holiday that the student didn’t really care about. He thought love was a distraction. He saw how Isabel and Furlan were in their relationship and the dark haired soldier didn’t want to be part of one. He continued to listen at how the girls made chocolates and gave them to the crush they liked. Levi rolled his eyes.

‘We are in college, we are adults, who does childish stuff like that?’ Apparently girls. Picking at his food, he was interrupted, or more like spooked when the doors opened again, but this time Erwin, Hange, and Mike entered. Levi stiffened. They rarely came to the kitchens while students still occupied it. He relaxed again but kept an eye out on the trio. He watched them get their food and search for a seat. Hange pointed in his direction and he looked away, feeling the warmth creep up on his cheeks. Luckily the group chose the other end of the table, leaving him alone. He finished eating but couldn’t move. He had a feeling he was going to get noticed. 

The trio seemed to be talking training tactics. Which student was going to succeed and the ones going to fail. Levi paid no attention and thought to himself. The childish ideas of making chocolates didn’t seem a bad idea. Furlan had lectured him the night before that he should tell his crush that he liked them. He was too embarrassed to go any further and hid his face in his pillows. The group of girls got up and left, giggling amongst themselves. His thoughts then drifted to giving the chocolates to Erwin. He envisioned the tall blonde taking them with a smile on his face then giving the smaller soldier a hug. 

“Eh, Levi?”

Levi broke out of his thoughts as he saw the trio looking at him with concern. He stared at them with wide eyes. Hange was closer to him.

“Are you running a fever? You look a bit warm.” She asked him.

He stood up, and tripped on his seat. “Ah!” He stood up and grabbed his try and went to dispose of it, before leaving the room. Nothing could have gone ever more smoothly. Outside the group of girls who were talking about the holiday were still talking, about to turn in for the night. Levi approached them and asked them about the candies. 

“Oh yeah, even if it’s a kid thing, we still enjoy the time as friends to have fun.” One of the girls, with green eyes and red hair smiled. 

The leader of the group, a young woman with short black hair and blue eyes, smiled too. “You can join us if you want. It's really open for everyone. We reserved the kitchens for 3 hours in Saturday.”

That was two days away. Enough time for him to make up his mind. “Alright. I’ll see if I can make it after cleaning duty.”

“Awesome!” The third girl, a slightly shy one with round features, piped up.

Levi gave his farewell and acquired a paper with the time the event was starting. 

\-----------  
Saturday came quick despite only being two days after he got the information. Levi, dressed in civilian clothes, walked to the kitchens. He opened the door to find the girls and a few others already chatting it up. Isabel was there as was… Hange. 

“Levi!? What are you doing here?”

Another head, Petra, looked in his direction as well. 

“I finished my cleaning duty.” He responded, shrugging, trying to look like the tough guy.

“You don’t always need to tell us when you finished it.” Hange waved.

“He was interested!” The leader of the original girls spoke up. 

Levi blushed. 

Hange ran over and attacked him with a hug. “My little soldier is growing up.”

He pried himself out of his grip. “Fuck off shitty glasses.” He barked. 

“Okay, okay. I won’t say anymore.”

Levi actually enjoyed himself making the rich candies. His overall were the best decorated. He was able to make a little mint shell on his chocolates. The group was surprised and the girls melted at the taste tests. Once all were cooled off, they carefully packaged them and stuck them in the freezer. The next day they would give them out. 

The soldier and Hange volunteered to stay after to clean up the mess. Hange had to convince everyone else that if it wasn’t ‘Levi clean’ it wasn’t clean. He rolled his eyes at that. As the chocolate sweetness was being scrubbed off the counters and floor, Hange began her bombardment of questions. 

“So who are you giving your candies to?”

“I only did it because it looked fun, and you know who keeps telling me to have more fun.”

“Ah yeah.” She crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. “Erwin is such a hard ass. But he’s my friend. All we can do is follow his orders.”

“Who’s is yours for?” Levi asked, as he mopped around her feet.

“Well it’s also my first time doing this, but I made them for Moblit Berner. He’s going to be my personal assistant once he graduates. I’ve been waiting for his ass since he was a first year.” Hange smiled, blushing as she thought of the third year student. 

“I already thought he was already your assistant.” Levi said, looking at the crazed woman.

Hange raised a brow and he rolled his eyes. They finished cleaning then he returned to the Barracks. He laid down in his bed and sighed. What was he getting himself into? He was a strong person who barely showed any emotions, and was so far the top in his class. He was going to graduate with Isabel and Furlan the next year then up next was Gunther, Eld, Petra, and Oluo. Moblit was a year ahead and already carried so much responsibilities. That was one thing Levi looked forwards to. He was getting a rank in the military in the next year and was hoping to get to be a Senior Team leader. He had proved himself over and over. 

Feeling a nap coming on, Levi closed his eyes and drifted off. He was plagued by dreams of fighting titans and every one dead. Blood was all over the ground followed by the torn bodies of his comrades and melting bodies of titans. He searched the battle ground for his friends and found them gone. He searched for Petra, Oluo, Gunther, Eld, Moblit and Hange. He crouched at to the scientist when he saw her move. He knelt down and told her to hang on. But her mind was gone when she tried to reach for Moblit who was deceased next to her. He laid her down and looked for the last person. The attractive blonde was nowhere to be found, until he saw, hanging from a nearby tree, the half torn corpse hanging from the 3D wires. Levi screamed as ran towards the body.

He woke up, when he felt his body being pushed. He opened his eyes and saw a concerned Furlan waking him up. Levi sat up and rubbed the sleep from his mind. He kept his eyes closed for a moment to erase the dream and finish being woken up by reality. Furlan was on his bed and waited for him to say something. 

“You were dreaming, and it seemed to be a nightmare.” Furlan let him know. 

“I don’t remember much.” Levi told. Now that he was awake, he didn’t really remember what had happened.

“Oh okay. Well if you do and ever want to talk about it, just let me know.”

“Will do.” Levi agreed.

They paused for a moment before Furlan spoke up again. “What’s this I hear you made silly chocolates with a group of girls?”

The soldier blushed. “Wh-who told you?”

Furlan smiled. “Isabel told me.” He laughed. “I’m just glad you are finally going to tell her you like her.”

Levi breathed. He had to tell Furlan the truth. He sat up and sighed. “It's not a woman.” He looked down at his lap. 

Furlan looked at him. “What?”

“It said its not a woman I have a crush on.” Levi snapped. 

“So a guy?”

“Do you have a problem with it?”

Furlan huffed. “That’s what you're worried about. Dude, you are my friend. I’ll still be your friend even if you are gay or not. I just want to see you happy.” The taller soldier gave him a hug. “So who is it?”

“I’m not going to tell.”

Furlan was shocked. “What!? You come out and now you aren’t going to tell me who he lucky man will be?”

Levi got off the bed and then jumped when his room door opened. Erwin was there, his gear ready as if there was an emergency. The small soldier blushed and looked wide-eyed at the commander. Furlan picked up on it and looked between the two, a huge smile growing on his face that spread from cheek to cheek. Levi caught his look and blushed even harder. 

“If you two are available, Moblit needs help with something. Everyone else refused.”

“Y-yes!” Levi answered, saluting and running to the locker rooms to change into his uniform. 

Erwin stood in the doorway and watched as the man ran down the hall. He looked back at Furlan who only shrugged. 

“I’ll help out.” 

“Do you know what is wrong with him?” Erwin asked. 

“No idea. But I’d watch out for him. He’s been a little jumpy lately.” Furlan responded, walking past the commander.

\----------  
Levi paced his bedroom. Furlan and Isabel sat on the opposite bed, snacking on the chocolates. He couldn’t go up to the commander. His feet grew solid when he moved towards the door. His friends sighed and just wanted him to get it over with. 

“Levi, you are brave. You are Humanity’s Strongest. I’m sure he'll understand when you saved him earlier this year.” Furlan tried to reason.

“Your candies will melt.” Isabel reminded. 

Levi stopped. Why was he nervous in the first place? He had a small friendship with Erwin. From the summer before he joined SCU. He thought of the time they went to the bookstore. It was really the only time they hung out since Erwin had to return to the campus soon the next days after. Levi didn’t hear of him until he set foot on campus and then it was rules that made him scared to even talk to him about anything. Students weren’t supposed to have relationships with Military members. He now understood why Hange was so excited to have Moblit for herself. 

“Alright.” He agreed. He left the room and marched to Erwin’s office. 

He arrived at the door to the office of the commander. He knocked and heard a greeting, allowing him to enter. He held the box behind his back and closed the door. He walked over to the commander’s desk that was surprisingly clean. He admired the view he had in his eyes. The tall commander glowed in the gray light, his blonde hair the source of the light. His bright blue eyes looked full for the mood of the day of love. His eyes wandered down his muscular body and he thought of things he would do to it. The commander’s uniform was crisp and clean with no wrinkles. Levi was jealous at how perfect he was.

“Is there something you need, Ackerman?” Erwin’s voice vibrated in Levi’s ears, making the soldier want to melt.

“Oh uh I was walking by and I saw this by your door.” He calmly handed over the box of candies. “I didn’t think you’d want to step on them if you left your office.”

Erwin took it. He opened it up and smiled. “Whoever made these,” he said after popping one into his mouth, “Is smart to know I love mint.”

Levi tried his best not to reveal it was him. He was just happy to give it to him. Erwin didn’t need to know it was from the tiny guy standing in front of his desk. The two were interrupted by Hange, as she slammed the door open and waltzed in, going on and on about how Moblit accepted her candies. She stopped when she saw Levi and Erwin.

“Yeeee!” She exploded, launching herself at Levi.

“Oi! Get off me, Shitty glasses!” He tried to pry her off his waist.

“You did it! I’m so happy for you! You two are going to be so cute!”

“What!? Levi panicked. ‘Shit.’

Erwin stood up and peeled Hange off the soldier. “There is nothing going on. Ackerman was just stopping by.” He barked.

“But you were eating his chocolates!” She pouted.

“You know I always eat candy no matter where it came fro-” Erwin stopped and looked behind him. “Did you say his?”

Levi was just sitting there with too much shock to handle. He stared at his desk then at the soldier with a blank expression on his face. He knew it was a mistake entering the office. So much for subtle. Hange could read that he was pissed. 

“Levi, I’m sorry.”

Levi left. This was stupid anyways. He marched back to his room to still see his friends cuddling on Furlan’s bed. Levi slammed the door and removed his boots before he hid under his sheets. He kept his eyes closed and tried hard for his tears to not escape.   
This hurt more than a crush. This was love. He wasn’t as strong as he thought he was and it made him hate himself even more. He knew this whole thing was a self-played joke all along. He had always thought Erwin was just trying to get to know the area and wanted a familiar face to show him around. Hange was always ruining everything. 

“Levi?” Furlan questioned. 

“Furlan, he just needs space. Levi, we’ll leave you alone for now. Just let us know if you need anything.” Isabel’s soft voice shut her boyfriend up.

Levi didn’t reply to their words. He just wanted to be alone. He was going to tell Erwin, but humiliation beat him to it. A few minutes had passed and his room opened up. He wanted to yell at whoever was in his room to leave. The footsteps were heavy so it wasn’t his friends. A weight sat on his bed and his sheet was slowly pulled away. He kept his eyes shut as the sheet was successfully pulled. His body was bunched together as his arms were wrapped around himself. 

“I’m sorry.” The familiar voice said, breaking the wallowing silence. “I didn’t know you were trying to tell me.”

Levi still stayed silent. He just wanted the commander to leave.

“How long have you felt like this for me?”

Still no answer. 

“Has it been since the Library?”

Levi opened his eyes finally. He glared over to the commander but relaxed his body. 

“It’s been since then too.” Erwin confessed. “Because of work, I didn’t put effort into actually doing something about it. I hope I didn’t cause you too much pain.”

Levi sat up and wiped his eyes. He hated being this weak, this unguarded. The next thing he knew, Erwin’s large arms were wrapped around him in a hug. Levi gasped. He didn’t want to move, he just wanted to stay where he was. The commander’s warmth was enough. A shiver ran down his spine when the commander whispered three words in his ear.

“I love you.”


	13. The Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is a bit short. Its been hard coming up with stuff.

[22 weeks, January 3rd]

Levi’s head ached. The fever was just starting to run a bit too high for him to handle. Hange was keeping an eye on him and the baby to make sure he would make it out fine. Levi was beginning to see things, the fever taking over. 

“Damn these shivers.” Levi whispered, aching with every breath.

Hange heard him but was too focused on the window. A group of titans were found with a leader and it didn't look good. Erwin set out and ordered her to watch over Levi. He declared as he left that he was going to live to see their son. Hange admired the commander’s true heart. Turning away she looked at Levi. The poor guy had come down with a cold the night before and turned worse by morning. Levi didn't go to the infirmary until Erwin had left safe. Among them was Eren.

“He’ll be alright. Just rest.”

Levi nodded, closing his eyes. He moved a hand just so it lay on his unborn child. No matter what condition he was in, he wanted to protect his child. Hange smiled. The parents of the new child were strong fighters. He was going to be well loved.

\--------------  
Levi woke up to a hazy view and lots of shouting. He carefully sat up and saw Hange panic and draw a curtain between her and the supposed wounded. The soldier’s mind buzzed. There was spots of blood on the floor and several officers racing. He got up and wobbled for a minute before getting up to see the damage.

“Captain!” One officer shouted.

Just as he rounded the other side of the sheet, he was attacked by Hange. “No Levi, you cannot see.”

Levi gasped. The blood he saw came from a dirtied up commander. His blond hair looked brown from the dirt. His jacket was soaked in rain and blood. He was crying out in pain, his right arm dangling by bone. It was gruesome for the captain to bare. He dropped to his knees. This had to be a fever allusion right. He felt sick.

“Quick, get him a pan! Then take him back to his bed. Watch him.” Hange ordered. 

A soldier did as she said and within minutes Levi was back in his bed, crying himself to sleep. His heart finally slowing down to bring him into pitch black.

\----------  
Upon waking the second time Levi’s head felt clearer. Winter sunlight filtered through the window that was on the wall to his left. He just breathed, taking his time to wake up. Rubbing circles onto his stomach, his son lightly tapped the palm of his hand, letting his father know he was alright. 

He sat up and Hange was right at his side. He was shocked to see the condition she was in. She had dark circles under her darker brown eyes. Her clothes were covered in stains and mud. Her hair looked unwashed and skin was pale. It was as if she had seen death.

He was handed a glass of water and he gratefully took it, taking a slow sip. There seemed to be words she wanted to say but couldn’t bring herself to say them. He wondered if it was about his fever or about his baby. He would have to say something before the silence for worse. 

“Is the baby alright?” He brought himself to say.

Hange nodded. “The fever broke last night. You were out for two days.” Her voice sounded rough with grief.

Levi bunched his brows together. He got up and walked over to the window, looking out at the odd sunlight. He hoped no titans got a spur of power and chased after them. Titans. His mind changed, slightly remembering the situation a few days ago. Erwin told him to get rest then was called to defeat titans that has somehow showed up. But he still hadn’t seen the tall blonde. He looked back at Hange with a hopeful look. 

The only answer he got was her looking down after looking towards the white sheet that spilt the room in half. Carefully he stepped around the silent scientist and looked what was on the other side of the sheet wall. The sight shocked him. Flashes of a bloody scene showed before his eyes before he blinked them away. Instead of the horror film scene, he saw a scarring one. 

On the bed laid the tall blonde. He was sleeping or was unconscious. His blond hair was ruffled and not the perfect state it usually was. Heavy bags rested under his closed eyes and his cheeks looked sunken in. Most of his body was covered by a sheet up until the top of his shoulders. His chest slowly rose up and down to signal that he was still breathing. 

Levi didn’t forward or even cry at the commander. It was like his mode to function stopped. Only the sound of Hange’s voice snapped him out of his trance. He looked at her and understood why she looked like this. She had stayed up all night tending to his fever and to Erwin.

“How bad?” Levi finally managed to say. 

“Right arm. I couldn’t save it. It was too far gone.” She replied quietly.

Levi didn’t reply to that news. Instead, he changed the subject. “You should get some sleep.”

“Pfft. Sleep is for the weak.” Hange said, as she walked past him to return to her duty. She was so tired, that she tripped on her own foot and Levi had to catch her. She felt hot against him and realized she was running a fever herself. 

The door to the infirmary opened up and Moblit entered. He was looking at a clip board but then paused when he saw a struggling captain and a passed out scientist.

“Captain!” Moblit exclaimed as he ran over to him and lifted Hange off of him.

“Thanks. Now just hold her while I change my bed. She’d caught my fever.” Levi instructed. He changed the bed then helped Mobit get her comfortable. Once she was, Levi returned to his spot standing at the end of Erwin’s bed.

“I’m sorry about the commander.” Moblit apologized. 

Levi just stared at is partner. He noticed the light blonde stubble appearing on his face from skipping a few days, shaving. Levi had to admit the little facial hair turned him on. 

“I hope he wakes up soon.” Moblit admitted, before turning away to deal with his own partner.

Levi hoped so too. Erwin did as Levi hoped. The next afternoon while Levi was cleaning his room, there was an excited knock on his door. He set the pillow on his bed and went to answer the door. Moblit was bright-eyed and joyful. There was news on Erwin. Levi followed him as fast as he could, belly in the way.

In the infirmary, Hange was ranting about something with her fever crazed mind and on the other side of the room Erwin was propped up, a dead gaze in his eyes. But the moment he saw Levi , his gaze left and was all replaced with love. Levi walked over fast and sat on the left side of the bed. He reached for his hand and held it. Erwin reached for Levi’s ring and smiled when he felt it. Levi moved closer and placed his partner’s hand on his belly, their child giving light kicks to say that he was waiting for his dad. 

“I’m sorry, Levi.” Erwin whispered. 

“It’s alright.” Levi whispered back. 

“I’m sorry.” Erwin then breathed heavily and tilted his head back to keep the tears from falling. Levi moved closer and caressed the side of his face and he looked back at the captain with his bright blue eyes. Erwin rested his forehead on the smaller man’s head and closed his eyes. 

Nothing could ruin this mo-

“HANGE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHUT UP!” Moblit screeched at the sick scientist.

Levi couldn't help but giggle at the words of his comrade. Erwin used his arm to hold Levi closer to him, not wanting to let go. Levi didn’t either and as he moved so he was seated better, he couldn’t help but look at the bandaged stump that once was the commander’s arm. He closed his eyes and within minutes fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter goes about the new daily lives of the two and Levi's fear of upcoming parenthood.


	14. Working Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with the little edit chapter for the day. I have written up the new chapter!!

**Author's Note**  
Hello readers!! 

Before I continue with the lovely new chapter below, I would like to clarify the placement of characters in their current positions. Since this is a form of a University back story AU the characters are at different ages and are placed differently than they are in the anime/manga.

A. Commander: Erwin Smith  
B. Squad Leaders: Levi(also captain), Mike, Hange, Moblit, Isabel, Furlan  
C. Ranks (Third years): Petra, Oluo, Eld, Gunther  
D. Cadets/Students (Second Years): Eren (This is because of the titan case)  
E. Trainees (First Years): Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Bertolt, Krista, Ymir, Annie

Hopefully this clears it up!!

Happy Reading!!

*#*#*#*#*#*#

[24 weeks, January 16th]

Erwin was now out of the infirmary but was stuck in Levi’s bed. While Erwin’s recovery had him stuck in a shit bed, Levi had prepared his room. Erwin’s room was surprisingly a lot smaller than his and he made the choice that the commander was to stay in his room. If people were dumb enough to think the relationship wasn’t so private, that person would need to think again. Levi was put on ‘Erwin Watch’ for the rest of the month to make sure he was getting the recovery he needed. Along with the cleaning, Hange had called that the little captain was ‘nesting’ for his upcoming baby. Levi smacked her upside the head for that. 

Levi’s duties included helping the commander wash, dress, and teach him how to write with his now opposite hand. Erwin was still in the frustration phase. All Levi could do was to encourage him. Sometimes, Erwin would snap a pen in half or throw it across the room in protest. Levi would just leave the room at that point and head to the stables or the kitchens to cool off. When Levi wouldn’t return, Erwin would leave the room and go searching for Levi, who would be spoon deep in a jar of jam. 

“I know it’s hard, but think of how hard it will be when I’ll be the one having to get up mostly to take care of our child.” Levi snapped at one point. 

Recently the captain had been stressing over the upcoming arrival of his child. He was past the halfway point and it was as if things were going faster and faster. It was scaring him. Plus with Erwin missing support, he was scared that Erwin might mishandle the baby. He just wanted the bay to be safe. He knew Erwin was going to be a great dad, but it still scared him. 

The commander just stared at him with a shocked expression. Levi knew it hurt him. The commander just walked away. Levi left the kitchens and headed to the stables. He wanted to talk to Isabel and Petra. They seemed to be the only women he trusted to help out. 

The captain bundled up and walked out to greet his friends. Oluo was around too and the three seemed to be sharing cups of coffee. Levi pretended to gag at the smell. He preferred tea over anything else really. They said their hello’s and asked how he was doing.

“Just the same.” Levi replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“Doesn't it get hard? Takin care of the commander?” Isabel asked.

“A bit. He’s more stubborn than ever.”

“The commander has always been stubborn. I'm still trying to wrap my head around how you even stand to love the guy.” Oluo spoke up. 

Petra hit the back of his head, causing him to bite his tongue. “Serves you right. Don’t talk bad about the Captain. He can love whoever he wants. Just like you chose to love me.”

“But that's cause your a girl!”

This time Isabel stomped on his foot and Levi let out a small laugh, surprising the three of them. He rarely ever laughed in front of anyone. Levi chatted with them for a little bit then returned to the Barracks. The little trip had wore him out and all he wanted was a long nap. He arrived at his room and was glad to find it empty. Erwin must have been at his office going over the work Levi had been trying him to get to do. 

He laid back on his bed and fell asleep in minutes. The bed felt comfortable on his back with all the fluffy blankets. His nap was over quick when he woke up to Erwin entering the room. He looked over to see him enter with a defeated look on his face. It concerned him that the commander would be so hurt by his earlier comment. Levi couldn't help but feel really bad now after seeing his fiance’s face. 

“I may not be able to hold him without help, but I still want to be there to help when he's older.” Erwin spoke, not turning away from the door, hand still on the handle.

“Erwin. I… I'm sorry for calling you out like that. I know you are struggling too. I was being selfish and didn’t think about you.”

Erwin turned from the door and walked over to the bed. Levi sat up better and opened his arms to welcome his partner back to him. The blonde sat on the bed and reached for Levi’s hand. Levi took it and rubbed it. All of a sudden, Levi began to laugh. Erwin looked freaked out and confused.

“I’m sorry, it feels like I’m being tickled.” He let out a loud laugh before falling back and holding his stomach. 

Erwin got up onto the bed and tried to help Levi. “Can I do anything?”

“Just feel, he he.”The captain calmed down and unfolded himself. He lifted his shirt to show his bare skin.

The commander was mesmerized by the light stretch marks on the white skin. A light line was on the captain’s stomach from the bellybutton to the base of the stomach. He just stared at the man that was below him. It was a masterpiece that he wanted painted and framed in his mind for ages.

“Do we have lotion?” He asked.

The raven haired parent thought. “I think on my drawer.”

Erwin got up and found the bottle. He opened it with his teeth then used his chin to squeeze a small bit of it onto his palm. He then began to rub Levi’s stomach. Below he could feel the dry skin change, and his child respond to his light touch. The child kicked as well as seem to jump. 

“Why is he jumping like that?”

“He’s got hiccups.” Levi responded, folding his arms under his head, relaxing at the touch. 

The other dad smiled. 

“Erwin?” Levi began, eyes, not opening.

“Yes, my love?”

Levi’s brow bunched at the name but relaxed when Erwin applied more lotion. “We can to this. Hell, we’ve fought titans. I’m sure no matter what scars we have, or how we got them, He’s going to love us and think we are the coolest dads ever.”

Erwin gave a chuckle. He could just imagine a raven haired boy with his eyes running around, pretending to be like his dads, dressed in a makeshift uniform and cape, a stuffed horse between his legs as if it were a real horse. He imagined the boy commanding his action figures to attack the titans. Hange, Moblit, Mike, Isabel and Furlan along with his parents would act as the titans and would fall when he pretended to attack back. He couldn’t wait. 

“Levi, can we name him?”

Levi opened his eyes. “Of course. Do you have a name in mind?”

“I want to name him after my father, Eugene.”

Levi’s eyes began to flow with small tears. “It's beautiful.” Levi thought. “How about Rivaille.”

“Is that a family name?”

“It’s supposed to be my full name but I shortened it to Levi when I left the Underground. I’ve had my friends call me that before I even changed it.”

“Eugene Rivaille Smith. It has a nice ring to it.” Erwin agreed. He then bent down and kissed Levi’s navel. 

Apparently it was sensitive for Levi and he held his breath for a moment. Erwin raised a brow and wondered what other secrets the body held. This time wasn’t right for that kind of activity. He was only trying to connect to their son.

“Sorry. That was new.” Levi blushed.

“My apologies. I was trying to kiss Gene.”

Levi was about to respond when their son kicked his father’s hand in response. The parents laughed before talking more with their son until it was time for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is another Flash back chapter.


	15. Humanity's Strongest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was kinda like No Regrets but just a bunch of background characters go bye bye.

[2 years before: First Year Finals] 

The sun was shining bright outside. June arrived quickly for the first years at SCU. Outside, the first years were standing in formation, awaiting the commander to give them their last final before summer break. Just the day before the trainees arrived at the Trost Post, so they would go out into titan territory the next day.

The eager atmosphere changed though when Commander Erwin Smith stepped out onto the field. He stared down at the soldiers that stood in front of him as he walked past. Squad Leaders, Hange and Mike, followed behind him.

The trainees saluted, ready with their gear on and capes. There was a good group of 90 kids ready to finish their training. But only three were the top students. Levi had his normal grumpy face on and only stared straight ahead as the commander walked around the group of kids. Levi was beginning to feel his heart pound at the sight of the blonde. It didn’t help when he paused in front of him and looked over the front row. 

“Alright! I will be splitting you into three groups! One group will be led by Ackerman, the second by Church, and the third by Magnolia. The reason why they will be your team’s leaders, is because they are the top in your class. I trust that you as soldiers will follow theri commands.” Erwin started.

“Yes Sir!” The group shouted. 

“I must warn you that we are going out into real titan territory for this. You must successfully as a team apprehend a titan, capture without injury, and kill titans as a team. You must follow your leader’s orders. Not doing so will result in expulsion from the rest of the University. Safety is a top priority.”

Erwin’s gaze turned dark. “I will now inform you the downfall of this final. Some of you might never make it back. Titans have minds of their own and will act according to their stupidity. Even the highly skilled soldiers have been killed due to titan habits. I trust you be careful where you place your feet.”

Some of the students began to gasp and shuffle their feet with nervousness. 

“We deploy in 10 minutes. Groups you know who you are assigned to. Meet up, and mount horses. Magnolia will be first, Church second, and Ackerman last. You are dismissed.”

Levi met up with his group and told them to have faith in him. He didn’t tell them he was nervous too. He stayed true to his confidence. He had to be there for his team. Everyone mounted their horses and formed at the gate where Erwin, Mike, and Hange waited. The gates opened and everyone rode out. The skies were beginning to slowly change as small clouds were moving in. When Erwin shot off the green flare to go, all three squads took off. First team to the left, second down the middle, third to the right. 

Levi’s squad answered to his commands and soon the titans showed up. His team worked together and all his people were with him. He paused when he saw felt it. The first drop of rain. Above him, large clouds rolled in and fog pushed up through the ground. He gave a warning to his team and asked them to split in half. They did and soon problems arose. The fog was thick and his team was slowly fading into it. 

Titans were in the area and he commanded to attack. He killed off a titan himself but the once empty air was now filled with screams, gas running out, horses crying, blades breaking. Levi stopped on a tree and looked for his crew. He jumped to the ground and called for his horse. He called for his team but no one answered. Then stopped after running when his boot stepped in a pool of blood. Next to his boot was one of the dead team members. The fog cleared and he saw the carnage. This whole team was gone except for a titan just in front of him, eating his team mate. 

“Hey you bastard!” He called to the titan. 

Levi used the gear to latch onto the titan then slashed it to bits. Blood splattered everywhere and another titan showed up. He slashed it too. Soon he was soaked in blood. He fell to his knees and screamed into the air. The clouds began to roll along and the fog dissipate. The two other teams, leaders, and commander rode over to the massacre scene. 

Erwin dismounted his horse and ran over to Levi, only stopping a few feet before the small man. His hands covered his face as he fought back traumatizing tears. Hange and Mike ordered the teams to quickly return to base and pack up. They would be heading back to the capital the next morning. Erwin looked over the damage and knelt down to Levi. The student had gone silent now and it worried him. He went to grab him and Levi smacked him away. 

“Don’t touch me!” He snapped. 

The commander wasn’t going to put up with this. He grabbed Levi by his hair and held him up to his feet. 

“Get a hold of yourself! Don’t let this bring you to hell.” He let him go. “Their deaths meant something. They fought until their last breath. So don’t you dare go blaming it on them. They knew what they were signing up for. Don’t think this also affects me. So shape up and stop acting like a little bitch.” He got an extra horse that Hange kept a hold of and handed the reigns back to Levi.

Levi took them and mounted. The four rode back in silence. Levi just glared at the back of the blonde. Maybe Levi did need to grow up. Erwin must have dealt with a worser one that he just experienced. He looked straight ahead as the wall come into view. He now confirmed a few things in his head. 

Erwin never wanted him in the first place.  
Erwin is not the nice guy he thought was the real him  
What has shaken the man into being who he is?

It was worse when he entered the camp. Students stared at him while Isabel and Furlan ran up to him and hugged him, not caring about the state of his clothes. The blood already disappeared off him, but everything else was stained. But it was getting to him. He walked over to the fire that the teams had lit and drew his swords. He stabbed them into the fire in an X formation then took them out of the handles. He then shed his cape and draped it over the blades. The cape caught fire, sending the ashes into the sky. He walked away, everyone now focused on his silent promise to eradicate all titans in tribute to his fallen team.

He may not have known them all that well but he was responsible for their actions and their lives. He should have been the one to die. He thought back to Erwin’s words. He knew they fought hard for their lives. He found his cot in one of the tents and laid down. He cried himself to sleep for the first time in a long time. 

\-----------------  
Erwin woke in the morning to find Mike and the students gone, heading back to the capital. The camp was deserted other than his own tent and bed. He carefully packed it up and loaded it onto his horse. Hange waited for him and he was grateful. He would need to talk to someone on the way back. 

Sure enough the scientist picked up on his thoughts. 

“Thinking about the flea bag?”

“Possibly. I may have been too harsh.”

“Too harsh, too soft, you don’t know. The kid seemed normal this morning when he left with the class.” She sighed. “Don’t go beating yourself up just because he didn’t want a hug.”

“You saw I was going to do that?” He asked, surprised she was so observant.

“Duh big man. I’ve known you’ve had a crush on the guy since you saw him at the bar. I can’t say about him though. Doesn’t seem the relationship material. Too grumpy for my taste.”

“Oh well. I don’t think I’ll ever get a chance. He’ll be a soldier next year and be busy with his studies. Plus with rules and all.”

“Pfft!” Hange began to laugh. “If Magnolia and Church got accepted by the board to continue their relationship, i’m sure you can too. Remember, you also got Dok to move things around for ya.”

“Don’t remind me.” Erwin growled at the name. He moved on from that. 

“Speaking of which, how is he?”

“Wouldn’t know, wouldn’t care.” Erwin tried to sound as if he wanted to talk about it. 

“Alright, alright. Just try and talk to Levi when we get back.”

The rest of the ride was silent again. They made it back to the capital by nightfall. Hange put the horses away while Erwin tried to find Levi. He asked where he might be, but most of the students were in their rooms, recovering from the previous day’s events. Erwin gave up. He just chose to never speak to Levi or about what happened until he was ready. 

The two barely even spoke after they went to the bookstore. He found the time with Levi to be enjoyable, but man was too focused on his studies. Erwin had to go back to the capital the next day after their ‘date’. They would text each other but that slowly faded to a stop. Returning to his desk, he found his phone and turned it on. He searched for Levi’s number and he found that he still had it. He opened up the text box and typed into it.

~I am here if you need to talk about it. Sorry I was harsh. -Erwin~

He put the phone away and decided to take a shower. He gathered and outfit and headed to the baths. Students were using the community one while Erwin went into the private one for staff. He entered and changed out of his clothes. He let the hot water soothe his aching muscles. Never had a bath feel this great before. 

After he got out to retire to his room, he stopped by his office once again and looked at his phone. He was surprised to find a text waiting for him. He checked it and didn’t know whether to feel relaxed or pissed off.

~No thank you Commander Smith. I am quite fine.-L.A.~

This was not the guy he fell for. This was someone completely different. But he understood the message. This was now a relationship for education and work only. He turned off his phone and put it away. A headache was forming. Time to sleep it off.


	16. Vacation to Karanes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cars are used to travel between districts and used like normal cars. Horses are used for combat, and scouting terrain. They also don't use phones to communicate while of missions since it proves to be a distraction. Just clearing up some more things.

[25 weeks, January 25]

Levi woke up with a jolt. The last thing he saw was the burning flames of his old cape. Why were these memories resurfacing again? He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing before he broke down again. He could feel the rest of his body waking up. Heartburn was beginning and his legs were stiff from sleeping. He moved back the covers and sat up. Erwin stirred from bed and sat up too. He wrapped his arm around Levi and rested his head on the other’s shoulder. 

“Can’t sleep?”

“Bad dream. Plus I’m going to take a piss and get an antacid.”

“I’m sorry Hon.” Erwin kissed his neck. “Come back to bed soon.”

Levi did what he did and returned to bed with a cleared head. The little wak helped and so did the antacids. When he returned to bed, Erwin was laying on his stomach, gentle snores coming from his mouth. Levi kissed his head and laid on his left side. Erwin then did Levi’s current favorite thing, bringing him closer so the blonde’s body was close. Their stomach touching so he was closer to their baby. 

The captain was concerned at first since it was a weird position for the commander’s injured shoulder but he waved it off. There wasn’t a lot of pain. Levi hugged him close too and fell back asleep, happy to have both his boys with him.

\---------------  
Levi woke fairly on time that he planned on getting up. His two friends and him were going on a little weekend trip back to Karanes for some relaxation and a little fun to catch up with a few of their other friends that only went to Karanes Community. Levi had been looking forward to the trip all week and Erwin had to practically force him to go. He didn’t want to go originally because of Erwin’s condition.

“Levi, I’ve been working this whole week. I can sign papers without your help.”

Levi stretched in bed which caused the man next to him to stir. He once again brought the smaller man closer by hooking his arm around the hip furthest from him and bringing them together. Levi laughed a little at the motion but just ran a hand through the blonde’s soft hair. Levi stopped when he got kicked in the bladder, realising he had to go. He signaled it with a sharp intake of breath after when the little one kicked him in the ribs.

“Is everything okay?” Erwin seemed to wake instantly, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

“Yeah. It’s all good. Rai just kicked me.” Levi sat up and got out of bed before heading to the toilets to relieve himself.

Feeling better, and going back to his room, he walked past Hange’s office where Isabel and Furlan left from. Hange was giving them a hug before they walked off. Levi walked over where the scientist grabbed his arm and brought him inside. 

“Woah, what’s going on?” He asked, unsure of what was going on.

“I swear you got total pregnancy brain.” Hange remarked, patting the table for him to sit upon. “They were just concerned for you. Wanted me to check you out before this trip of yours. Male pregnancies almost never happen and I’m surprised to see yours is going extremely well.”

Levi shrugged, but also was thankful that his friends were all looking out for him. He sat back while Hange gave him a check up and then instructed him to lie down. He did and lifted up his shirt. Hange smiled at how healthy he looked and how big his little one was going to be. She applied the gel and while she was checking the baby, the tool was kicked and it surprised Hange.

Levi rubbed where there wasn’t gel and told his child to calm down. “Aunt Hange is checking over you.” 

“Awe! I’m glad I got that title. I’ll be sure to tell Moblit he’ll be an uncle.”

“Uncle? Hange, did Moblit propose?” Levi was intrigued. 

“Ha! As if. I’ll be the one doing that. I’m not scared. I’ve been planning it for a while.”

“What if he says no?” The captain didn’t know how she would react if she got rejected. He would for sure be there for her if she did. Another kick caused a sharp breath. “Rai! Will you calm down!”

“Ah if he does he does. I’ll just keep asking him until he says yes. He already chases me so what will be the difference? He always cares about me.” She finished the scan and cleaned Levi up. She helped him sit up then patted his stomach, telling the kid to behave. 

“Thanks Hange. I’ll come in for the next appointment. Two weeks this time?”

“Yeah. Oh and i heard you say a name for the kiddo. What did you and the commander settle on?”

“Eugene Rivaille. First name is after Erwin’s father, middle name is after my name.”

“Thats so sweet.” Levi swore he could see hearts in her eyes again. “Well you better go on your trip. I’ll have Oluo work on Eren’s training.”

“Got it!” Levi waved behind him as he left the office.

\-------------  
Levi buckled into the car and relaxed in the back seat. Furlan began to drive towards Karanes and the captain had to admit that he was now excited. He hoped to visit the library to see his old coworkers. But at the same time, he was scared to walk around. Though he was with his friends, he didn’t have the protection of Erwin. People have never seen pregnant men before and it frightened him. He rubbed his stomach and became comforted by his child. He had his fiance with him everywhere he went. 

The drive was a long one and they reached Karanes by late afternoon. Furlan parked at the hotel they pooled to get together and turned off the car. Isabel got out and helped Levi out of the jeep. He had to admit the scenery seemed to welcome him home. Much like his icy gaze, it was a bit chilly for winter. He got his bag and everyone checked in. Levi got his own room that attached to his friend’s room and they shared a bathroom. The hotel was one of the fancier ones and it was nice compared to the Barracks. 

“I’m going to unpack. I’ll meet you two in the lobby in 10 minutes. We can catch dinner, my treat.” Levi offered. 

“Thats sweet, Levi. We’ll meet you then.” 

They took the elevator to their rooms and they broke off to their rooms. Levi used the bathroom first and then changed his shirt. His body had begun to change in the strangest way and it was almost embarrassing. His chest was slowly enlarging. His once small flat breasts were growing little by little. Hange had confirmed in the last check up that it was the natural body preparing for the milk once it came in later on. 

Levi hoped it wouldn’t get too bad because they were sensitive to high hell and he knew Erwin was going to toy with them when they resumed their sex. Which was probably going to be once he returned from his little trip. It's been since their engagement night that they actually had a good fuck. Levi had been craving one of recently and he needed to enjoy it as much as he could before he got too big.

Shaking his head and changing into a dark long sleeve, he cleared his head. If he thought dirty things about the commander, he was going to be pitching a tent and who knows how that looked with a round belly sticking out in the front. He put on his SCU jacket (he just loved showing it off when he went out in public), left the room and pocketed his key and double checked he had his wallet before going to the lobby to wait for his friends. 

After a few minutes relaxing on the lobby couch, Isabel and Furlan entered from the elevator, walking together, hand in hand, and wearing nicer shirts. Levi said a ‘thank god’ in his head for not being over dressed. Isabel had her purse over her shoulder and Furlan had his other in his pocket. 

“Levi, we just wanted to let you know that if Isa and I are being too lovey dovey in front of you, let us know. We don’t want you to feel like a third wheel.” Furlan informed.

Levi waved it off. “I’m not third wheeling. I got my wingman with me.” He said pointing to his stomach. 

Isabel let out a giggle and smiled. “So where are we going Captain?” She pointed to his jacket. 

He smiled. He also wore it cause it smelled like Erwin. “I was thinking Harvey’s.”

Isabel gasped. “I love Harvey’s!”

“I sounds good to me!” Furlan agreed. 

They all got into the jeep and drop to their favorite restaurant. Harvey’s was a little diner just off campus from Karanes Community and they would go there to study or catch a quick shake. Levi thought of it when they arrived. He was craving a double whipped chocolate chip cookie dough. He learned long ago that the cookie dough was eggless because before they went to the diner, someone got sick, so the owner changed the recipe. 

Furlan pulled into a parking spot and the three got out of the jeep. The little diner looked like an office building on the outside and the only thing letting people know it was an eatery was the open sign and a large decal saying HARVEY’S DINER on one of the windows. They walked up and Furlan held the door open. Isabel found their booth open and she took a seat. Levi sat across from them and sighed. He was starting to feel tired from moving around and traveling. 

The familiar waitress grabbed menus and excitedly ran over to greet them. She was a peppy blonde and daughter to the owner. She was their age and even attended Karanes. 

“Long time no see you guys!” She greeted them. 

“Rachel! It’s good seeing you too.” Isabel smiled. 

“Hey.” Furlan smiled too.

“Hello.” Levi waved a little. 

Rachel blushed a little at him then took their drinks. Water to the captain, a soda for the lady, and a beer for the soldier. The blonde left and Isabel began her teasing. 

“All the blondes must be attracted to you.”

“Might I remind you I got someone.” He held up his hand, reminding them of the commander.

Back when the trio was attending Karanes Community, they frequented the diner as their ‘hang out’. Rachel Harvey was a waitress at the diner, working in the family business. She became good friends with them during college and she even confessed to Levi her feelings for him during second year. He felt bad for rejecting her but she understood, knowing that he had a distant look in his eyes when a mention of a relationship was brought up. He still was her friend up until graduation but then they all lost connection when the trio packed up for SCU.

Rachel came back with the drinks and got them started on appetizers. A plate of fries and some onion rings later, the group was chatting about some of the stupid things they did while going to school. Furlan laughed so hard, beer almost came out of his nose. Levi excused himself from the group to use the restroom and told them to order for him while he was gone. They joked and said “aye aye captain”. He rolled his eyes and proceeded to his task. 

He sent Erwin a quick text that he was doing alright and that he would call before going to sleep. The reply was an ‘be safe, love you’ followed by happy faces and a few hearts. Levi joined again at the table and saw that they ordered. He took a seat and tried not to bump his stomach on the table. As they waited, Isabel and Furlan seemed to be close and acted as if they wanted to say something. 

“Everything okay?” He asked.

“We got news actually.” Furlan encouraged. 

Isabel nodded before speaking. “I’m pregnant.”

Levi’s eyes grew wide in surprise. “Really!? That’s amazing!” he smiled. “I would hug you but there is a table in the way. I’ll hug you after we get done. How far are you?”

“10 weeks. I had Hange check a couple days ago. I wasn’t feeling well during training and ive been before that. We are being careful and told Mike so he’s just been light on me.”

“Wow. Well congrats! You two will make great parents.” He assured them.

“Also, Isabel is going to be moving back to Karanes when she’s close to having the baby. I’ll still be in the Corps, but I want Isabel to be safe.”

Levi nodded understanding. He wanted to do something like that when he got close too but for the moment, living at the Barracks wasn’t so bad. He wondered if moving into one of the surrounding districts would be easier. 

“I’ve been thinking on moving into Stohess. Its close to SCU and still within safe distance. I know we all love being in Karanes, but also being close wouldn’t be a bad idea to think about.” He shrugged. 

Isabel lightened up at the idea. “That way we’d still be close. I don’t want to be too far. Plus The 4 districts and only an hour away from SCU rather than a 6 hour drive here.”

“True. Thanks, Levi. We’ll look into it.”

The food arrived and they all ate and continued to chat. This time it was about baby stuff and predictions, future play dates and baby showers. Furlan was excited too but he found it hilariously entertaining about the two pregnant people acting like sports moms. Levi glared at him for the comment and finished his food. 

When he was full, he pushed away his clear plate and rubbed his stomach. His child was sleeping and rested calm against his back. He wanted to move so an ache didn’t form but he didn’t want to wake him up. Rachel took their dishes and asked if they wanted dessert. The two new parents ordered a sundae to share while Levi ordered his milkshake in an extra large glass. Rachel was surprised he would order so much. 

She left to take the orders and the diner opened again. A couple of ragged looking people entered and Levi spotted them right away. He kept his cool and didn’t say anything to his friends. He didn’t know the people but they looked familiar. He used his eyes to signal to Furlan who nodded, seeing their reflection in the window. One of the guys kept looking behind his shoulder at them but they didn’t take notice. The guy got nudged from his partner to calm down. 

Dessert was placed in front of them as was the bill. Levi stuck his card in and dug into his shake. The chocolate and whipped cream was like heaven entering his stomach. The coolness and sweet flavor must have woken up his son because he got a hard kick to his ribs.

“Ow!” He exclaimed. 

Furlan and Isabel panicked. “Are you okay?” They asked, concern written plain as day on their face.

Levi took the chance to adjust in his seat. “Yeah I’m fine. Rai just didn’t like being woken up to cold food.”

“Awe they sleep! I can’t wait to experience that. It must feel weird with them moving around in you.” Isabel wondered.

“It is a bit.” The captain began to finish his treat and so were the other two. He ate the cookie dough last and let out a satisfying burp into his napkin. He was now full and it felt as if his stomach extended a little more. 

After the bill was paid, They got up and Levi had to push himself off the booth to stand up. A small wave of dizziness bothered him but he closed his eyes and breathed before joining his friends on their walk out. Outside the parking lot lights were the only thing that was illuminating the parking lot. Furlan pulled them aside and told them they needed a plan for those guys. Sure enough just as he mentioned it, the two guys that were watching them came out.

“Boss was wonderin’s when you’s three was gonna return.” the smaller one with a nice suit said as he lit a cigarette. 

The bigger one cracked his knuckles. “He’s been wait’n fer ya fer a long time.”

“Who?” Levi asked.

Isabel and Furlan stood in front of Levi to protect him. 

“The big Boss. He says you’s know him. ‘Specially you’s Rivaille.”

Levi’s eyes grew wide. Only one person called him by his real name. It couldn’t be true. They killed him. Levi made sure of it. The two men advanced on Isabel and Furlan. They attacked and Levi had no choice but to get back to the car. He cursed when he realized Furlan had the keys. He tried to pull the door and the last thing he saw was a masked figure reflected in the window then it was lights out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit!! Who could it be??????


	17. Dangerous Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the masturbation scene right as you read.

[25 weeks, January 28th]

Erwin felt the familiar rise in his pants as he thought of the raven haired man. Erwin tossed around in bed before getting up and deciding to take a cold shower. Though he had all day to relax on the cold Sunday, he was missing the small captain a lot. His growing erection wasn’t helping the situation of his worrying mind. He stopped before thinking about taking a shower. People were going to wonder why the commander had an enormous dick because he was missing his boyfriend. He looked back to the bed and sighed. 

“Forgive me Levi.” He said before climbing back under the sheets and reaching into his pants. 

He grabbed his length and closed his eyes. He began a slow stroke up and down, toying with the tip and grabbing his sack. He wished he had his other hand so he had a piece in each to make it go faster. The commander then had to picture Levi, a super attractive Levi. the image he picked was of the man in his uniform, staring at the sunset, his blades at his sides, ready for combat. He figured this image was better than seeing him pregnant. Erwin had nothing against the glowing skin and perfect roundness, he just found that if he pictured it, their son would then be in the image too and he did not want to masturbate to that.

“Focus.” He growled to himself, picturing battle ready Levi. He went over the features of the even undercut of the dark raven hair. It blowed in the slight breeze, brushing against his smooth forehead, just above his thunderstorm gray eyes. So much determination was in those glaring eyes. So much annoyance, it made him swoon. 

He increased speed and continued. His image then traveled down the small nose, and slightly chapped lips. They were formed in a small scowl, but that was just who the man was. A little ball of grumpy. Erwin smiled at that thought. The image moved lower down the soft neck, slender and muscular shoulders. The Wings of Freedom was perfect on his small back and his leather gear wrapped around his petite body and hugged his ass. Erwin but his lip as he moved along. He was getting close. The soldier’s ass switched to the front and Erwin could make out the little shape that sat perfectly between his legs. 

The scene changed and it was their bed. Erwin pictured himself on top of Levi. He could almost feel the imaginary Levi under him as he positioned to his knees. His head rested in the pillow as he continued to work himself harder. He began to buck his hips on to his hand and came closer. He could almost hear an imaginary moan in his ear. He moved to his back and bucked his hips into the air. 

“Levi, please.” He whispered his lover’s name and then he made it. He came in his hand, soiled his boxers and it leaked through onto the sheet that covered him. He let out a deep sounding moan and relaxed on the bed. He panted from the rush and then wiped himself. He gathered the sheets. Changing into a robe, the grabbed the sheets and soiled pants to be washed then headed to the showers. 

There he washed and saw Mike. He gave a hello before finishing up and then drying off before heading back to his room. He changed into a nice pair of gray dress slacks, a white dress shirt, and then grabbed the extra sheets from the closet to make the bed. His phone went off where it sat in the end table on his side of the bed and he ran over. Checking it, hoping it was a sign from Levi, he frowned at the message. It was from Levi alright but it didn’t sound right. 

~Hange Erwin Levi Petra. Mikasa Eren.~

It was unlike Levi. Very unlike Levi. He figured that Isabel or Furlan got a hold of Levi’s phone and was messing with him. He replied anyways.

~Nice try guys. ;)~

Erwin pocketed his phone and finished making the bed. His phone went off again and he answered it again. 

~Isabel Mike. Isabel Nanaba. Titan Reiner Oluo Underground Bertolt Levi Eld.~

Now it was really confusing. ~What are you talking about?~

The reply was instant. ~DOK ACKERMAN NANABA GUNTHER EREN REINER~

This was concerning Erwin. He ignored it for the moment and figured he would ask Mike or Hange at lunch. 

The group was going out to lunch for a little get together. He grabbed his coat and wallet then headed out. He met up with Mike and was going with him and Nanaba. Hange, Moblit, Eld, and Gunther were going to meet them there. Petra and Oluo were even invited, but they respectfully declined. Oluo was bragging about spending the weekend attending to Petra’s needs. Everyone rolled their eyes at the comment and Petra seemed embarrassed. 

The car ride was silent and Erwin kept looking at the mysterious texts from Levi. it had to be a message from something but he was too blind to see it. At the restaurant everyone met up and they all got a table. It was a nice restaurant just inside the Stohess district where everyone was dressed up nice. Erwin had been there once before for a business meeting and he found it a comfortable place. 

The lunch went well and everyone was relaxing with a couple of beers and the pairs had arms around each other. Hange was really hanging onto Moblit and the poor guy did his best to calm her down while blushing like crazy, his love for concern really showing. Hange listened then stood up. 

“Alright everybody. I have an important question to ask.” She sat back down now that she had everyone’s attention and grabbed Moblit’s hands. He blushed harder and tried to look away. 

“Moblit Berner. I have been your friend all through out SCU. You have helped me countless times during experiments and other things I shall not name. What I’m trying to say is that you have always been there for me and I don’t want to let you go.”

“Aw, Hange it’s nothing. I just love you that’s all.” He shrugged. 

Carefully she let go of his hand and reached into her handbag that matched her dark blue dress and pulled out a little box. She opened it revealing a thin gold band. “Moblit, I want you do be my partner for ever. Will you marry me?”

If the guy didn’t blush before, he sure did now. He smiled like a kid and took it, accepting the proposal. Hange slipped it on his finger and squealed, giving him a hug. The group gave their congrats and support for the happy couple. Erwin was happy to see his friends growing up and moving on. It was odd but it all felt good. 

The blissful moment was interrupted for him when his phone went off again. He check it and it was another text from Levi. This one shook him.

~PetRa LeVi EugEne ArMin SasHa ELd~

Erwin cleared his throat and leaned over to Mike and asked that he talked in private. Mike nodded and they went outside, the table falling silent over the awkward exchange of glances between the two men. Outside Erwin showed Mike the texts. 

“I don’t understand. It’s like he’s trying to tell me something and I’m too blind of what's going on.”

“Hmm. Is this the first time he’s texted you since he left for the trip on Thursday?” He asked, squinting at the texts.

“Yeah. I mean I understand he’s enjoying his time with his friends, I kind of expected him to miss a text or call but I never thought the whole weekend. But then this morning he sent me this.” Erwin informed. 

Something seemed to click in Mike’s head at the messages. “Levi’s not having fun.”

“What? Mike what is it?”

“He wrote: ‘Help me. I’m in trouble. Danger. Please.” Mike pointed out how he did it. 

Erwin felt hot anger at himself and whatever caused this. Mike jumped when the phone went off and a new text appeared. 

~Little brat thought he could send a few texts to his baby daddy. This is what he gets~

Another text. This time it was a close up of Levi with a gag in his mouth and blood running down the side of his head.

~This is what happens when little boys keep secrets. We are waiting. *K.A.*~

Erwin snatched the phone out of Mike’s hand. He looked things over and over again and saw that Levi was sporting a black eye. His cheeks looked sunken in from the lack of sleep and lack of nutrition. Mike just stayed in his spot, knowing that if he said something, Erwin was going to punch him in the face. 

“We have to rescue him. Who ever this K.A. is, he also harming my son and I will not let that stand.”

“Alright.” Mike shrugged.

“What?” Erwin felt offended.

“I’ll help you find him. But we gotta let the others know. This isn’t a light situation.”

“Fine.” 

The two returned to the restaurant and everyone could feel the seething rage from the commander. They all stood up and saluted, the rest of the restaurant seemed to not know what was going on. Erwin had to think of his words and try to keep his cool. Mike placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder to encourage him. This was a rescue mission.

“This morning I finally got contact with Captain Levi. He sent me strange messages and Mike helped me decipher them. Levi has been taken hostage in a disclosed case somewhere in the Karanes District. An anonymous source, most likely the captor, sent me a graphic image of a bloody Captain. The only proof it is someone is the initials K.A..”

“Are we going to go get him Sir?” Gunther questioned. 

“Of course we are.” Eld agreed with the commander’s unspoken words. “It's not just the captain. It's also their kid.”

“Levi could be at risk to early labor. Male pregnancies are rare, almost non existent.” Hange added. 

“We go, get into our gear, and then drive to Karanes. Mike, Hange, Gunther, and I will go. You will stay, protect the campus and wait for our return.”

The group saluted once again and exclaimed a “Yes Sir!”

At the Barracks, Erwin and the others changed into combat gear and only carried small knives in their boots. They were going to take two jeeps. One for Mike, Erwin, and Levi, the other for Hange, Gunther, Isabel and Furlan. Erwin assumed they were in danger too. As they were ready to depart, a jeep pulled up and turned off. The doors opened revealing a bruised Furlan and a untouched looking Isabel. Isabel got out of the driver’s side and helped her husband. Hange ran over to help and so did Moblit. 

“What happened, is Levi alright?”

Isabel snapped out of her trance. Her groaning husband was holding his chest, with possible broken ribs. Hange had Moblit take him to the infirmary to patch him up. Hange then tried to check over Isabel but she told them she was fine. 

“When they found out that I was pregnant, they didn’t lay a finger on me.” She looked back to the jeep. “They took it out on Furlan instead.”

“What’s going on?”

“It’s something we aren’t supposed to say. We swore to secrecy when we left the Underground.” Tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes, as if recalling a regretful memory.

“Isabel, this is important. I don’t care what you did. We can’t do much about it now. We just need to save Levi.” Erwin demanded in a calm voice.

She nodded and began to tell. 

“Years ago before we arrived on the surface, we used the maneuvering equipment to do dirty work. Well one day officials from above came down and recruited us to kill a dangerous man that was on their radar for a long time. They tried to catch him several times but they all failed. They hired us to kill us and with it granted us above access. We wanted it bad and we thought we succeeded, but that was all wrong thursday night. We were attacked in the parking lot of Harvey’s and they let us go today to get you to rescue Levi.” She quickly spilled information.

“Who are they?”

“We don’t know the lesser guys, but the big man, the guy we were supposed to kill is taking operation.”

“Who?”

“Kenny Ackerman. Levi’s uncle.” Isabel revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O a cliff hanger!!!


	18. Rescue and Recovery

[25 weeks January 31st]

Levi woke up once again with a terrible pain in his back. His arms ached from being held above him for so long. His feet, knees, chest, back, arms, wrists, basically everywhere except for his belly hurt. He knew his ankles were sprained, his right shoulder felt out of place, and his head ached with a large cut on the front. Dried blood kept his left eye closed. 

His chest ached from the beating and from the lactation that was forming for his son. He felt sore all over and was super weak. He couldn’t walk and he couldn’t feel his son. His child stopped moving two days ago and it really concerned him. Sunday night he was sedated from trying to strangle a guard with his thighs. Other guys had to pry him off. They hung him up by his wrists and then beat him in return. 

Levi felt leftover blood pool in his mouth and he spit it out. He was not a pretty sight at all. His shirt was wet from lactation, his pants were covered in piss, and blood caked his face. He really hoped Erwin wouldn’t see him like this. It would bring him embarrassment and shame. Making sure his throat was clear and ready to speak, he spoke up.

“Hey! Dipshits! I gotta take a piss.” He yelled from his cell.

His cell was like that of a jail cell. It had iron bars , a bed, a toilet, and a single small window that was also barred. The bed was ice when he was able to rest but being hung from the metal pole that sat in the middle of the room was a distraction and took from the view. 

A guard, a tall one almost as tall as Erwin unlocked the cell and walked in. He was one of the nicer guards and Levi figured he was only like this because of the baby. He made sure another guard was posted at the door and approached Levi. The soldier gave him a glare as the man unhooked him. Levi’s arms went limp. They had almost no feeling in them, but he could at least move his left side. He motioned for the guard to unlock his cuffs but he refused. 

“How else am I going to take my pants off?” Levi snapped. 

The guard shrugged as he watched Levi use his arm to drag himself over to the toilet. 

‘This fucking hurts.’ He thought. ‘Not only do my ankles not work, but my entire right side has no feeling.’

He struggled to pull his pants down and when he managed too his bladder felt like it was going to explode. He fixed himself then relieve himself. The relief felt so good to him. As he went, he tried to rub his stomach, hoping he got a sign from his son to know that he was still alive. 

“Come on Rai, Dad’s waiting for you.” He whispered. He bent over to grab his pants and struggled to slip them back up and failed. “Hey, Dipshit. A little help please?”

The guard moved from his spot and hesitated before lifting up Levi’s pants up to his waist. Levi motioned to have his cuffs removed once more. He wasn’t going to do anything, he just wanted to feel for his son. It was really scaring him that there was no interaction. 

“I can’t. Boss won’t let me?”

“Then let me speak to him.” Levi demanded, getting angrier. 

“I’ll go get him.” The guard left in search for the Boss and a few minutes later, Levi heard the familiar sound of the boots he once heard when he was a child. 

“Well look who’s awake.” His accent hadn’t changed from his old drawl and he still reminded the inner, young levi of his uncle being a cowboy.

“No thanks to you. Your Dipshit won’t let these cuffs off me. Something is wrong and I need to check if my ‘problem’ is alive.” Levi informed the man.

“I see.” Kenny’s eyes narrowed. 

The man himself was once looked up to by Levi. He heard stories of his uncle being a hero in the skies of the underground. One day he disappeared when he was in his teens and ever heard from. News of a criminal of the Underground was seen killing an important figure in papers and Levi instantly recognized who it was. Left and right he was killing government, to try to eradicate the Underground to ‘liberate’ his people. 

The young nephew didn’t believe his uncle’s cause was for good, but for the man’s enjoyment and for his plan to rid of the Underground completely and take over the capital. Countless innocent lives were taken because of his actions. Then when Levi decided to take a stand and train himself to rid of the Ackerman whether he was family or not. His cause inspired Isabel and Furlan to join him and it wasn’t long until the above noticed him. 

The authorities in the above only saw Levi’s deeds as a thug and a smaller criminal. But the young man knew more about his uncle than anyone and he was recruited to take him out. Levi did just that. He was granted access to the above and snuck around, tracking his uncle’s movement, taking out a member one by one. At last he met his uncle face to face. It was blades vs. gunfire. Kenny aimed a bullet to his head and levi deflected it, hitting it back into Kenny’s chest, right into his heart. Levi grabbed the gun and laid the rest of the barrel in his chest, causing the man to bleed out. 

But his mission had failed when he and his friends were taken. Isabel and Furlan were put in a separate cell while Kenny personally visited Levi that night to beat the shit out of him. Kenny proved he was alive by removing his shirt to show six healed gunshot wounds close together. Levi didn’t understand how he survived that. Kenny figured his aim was bad because he was family and Levi didn’t want to kill him.

Yet the soldier face him again. He was a bit older with gray at his sides and a short beard covering his face. His remarkable black hair was a trait in the Ackermans and it reminded him of his mother who was Kenny’s first kill (Levi found this out while being recruited to kill his uncle). His clothes looked nice as if he had come into some money. His boots though, they were the same pair he wore when the other one was younger. 

“I can’t allow that Rivaille.”

“Will you at least tell me why you have me tied up?”

“You know the reason. I want you to feel what I felt after you killed me.”

“Pretty shitty reason since you were the one asking to get killed.” Levi grumbled back. 

Kenny walked over to him and kicked him in the head. Levi was knocked to the ground after hitting the other side of his head on the toilet, knocking him cold. Luckily he was out as his uncle picke his head up by his hair. Fresh blood was leaking out. 

“Listen you little punk ass bitch. I will get the Capital and extinguish this world. I’m fighting for the same reason you are.”

\--------  
(back to previous chapter)  
Erwin arrived in Karanes in a record of 4 ½ hours. Mike drove him and Hange through the gates. Isabel directed him to the diner and looked around for clues. They found nothing or anything for that matter. Erwin cursed under his breath as he looked around the parking lot. IT had rained to any evidence that showed up was gone. Oil, tire marks, everything. 

Isabel was beginning to feel tired as she clung to Hange. The scientist looked at the cafe and saw that it was still open. “Come one, let’s eat and strategize.”

The four walked into the diner and they took a seat at the same booth the trio sat just a few days before. Erwin looked around. There had to be something here that they left, or a clue from when Isabel told them that the goons were in here. The lovely blonde from before greeted them with menus and was about to take their order when she saw Isabel. 

“Isabel! Are you okay?” She asked, knowing something was off. 

“I’m alright, thanks Rachel. It's just been a long weekend.”

The blonde only nodded and asked everyone if they wanted something to drink. Isabel took water, Hange took a ginger ale, Mike a coke, and Erwin a water. He wasn’t in the mood for anything and just wanted to find Levi. Before she left to fill the order, Erwin stopped her. 

“Excuse me, but have you noticed any strange activity in your diner as of the past couple of days?” 

The girl seemed to see who he was and gasped. “Commander, Smith! Oh uh not really, The diner is pretty quiet these days. The most active was when Isabel and her friends visited. A few scruff guys came in not long after them.”

“Can you describe them to me, if you remember?” He asked. 

She had to think for a moment before describing the men that Isabel explained. The blonde then reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a business card. 

“The big guy was trying to hit on me. I let him down but he left this with the unpaid check. I think he wanted to pay with sex. I’ve been meaning to throw it out.” She handed it over then went to get their drinks. 

Erwin looked it over. It was a black business card with silver lettering. It had only a number and no name. Erwin was going to pull out his phone but Hange stopped him.

“What if they track you?”

“They already have. They went through Levi.” He punched in the number and let it ring. The other end picked up and a man with a drawl accent picked up.

“Hello? Ackerman Enterprise.”

“Hello. I was handed a business card a couple of days ago after I got into a scrap. It seemed my fight impressed your men. May I inquire what I would be looking forward to join your rank?”

The man laughed. “You are too formal Sir, but my guys must have dropped it. I am not looking for people right now. My hands are a bit full at the moment.” The last word ended in a grunt as if he was hitting something. 

“My apologies. I just had an endearing offer.”

“And what would that be, Commander Smith?”

Erwin froze. Kenny knew who he was. “My life in exchange. I am much more valuable. I contain more secrets than your prisoner.”

“I see. You see, I’m not after power, or money at this point, let alone secrets. I just simply want my revenge of his brat. He tried to kill me a few years back. All without an explanation! Then this little shit returns right into my grasp. I’ve been having fun with him.”

Erwin clenched his jaw, knowing that Levi had been hurt. “Then what is it you want?”

“To leave these fucking walls. This runt here is not letting me achieve my goal.” 

The phone hung up. Erwin gripped it tight, hoping it would break in his hand. The drinks arrived and Erwin chugged his back. He then got up and left the other three as he went outside to get air. Mike joined him a few minutes later and patted his back. 

“I could smell a specific cologne on the card. I remember the smell from my training days in Trost. One of the men used to be a trainee.”

“What, really?”

“Yeah. He only wore it when he tried to pick up young girls. He’s a sick pervert and got kicked out the final year. I got a few friends stationed in the MP who are put in Karanes. I’ll have them pick up the leftover Trost records and identify him. I think I remember his name but I just need to double check before we take action.”

“You have no idea how much better than makes me feel. I’m glad I trust a guy like you.” Erwin smiled.

“We’ll get Captain home safe.”

Erwin hoped the words were true. 

\-----  
(current chapter)  
Three days later, the now trio, got into their positions. The MP got into the action, saying they’ve been trying to capture Ackerman for years now after their members were slowly disappearing. The plan went fast. The MP took out men left and right there their gear, the advantage in the fight. Hange, Mike, and Erwin went in on foot. They had acquired guns and took down people with precision. The final place was Levi’s cell. It was open as if it were a trap. Erwin stopped before the door and didn’t go in. 

“Erwin, something’s wrong.” Hange commented. She started towards the door, her medical bag ready. 

Mike held up a hand for the commander. He took a sniff of the air and then let her attend to Levi. She freed him from his post and he collapsed to the ground. The sound of boots greeted the men and the man known as Kenny Ackerman stepped out of the shadows. He had a gun on him as well and it more powerful than the ones they were carrying. 

“Tsk. You found the damn place. It’s what you get for trusting the wrong people.”

“What are your plans upon leaving the walls?” Erwin got straight to the point.

“I plan on taking over the capital and letting them in. I’ve made buddy buddy with their leader he’s currently residing in a safe house, recovering after a little incident.” Kenny shrugged as if his life wasn’t that important.

“Who?”

“Damn you ask a bunch of questions. Why don’t you ask your boy Jaeger? Of does he not know?”

Erwin himself had no idea what the crazed man was talking about. Was Eren a spy? Was there something that was going to threaten their existence? Erwin shakily held up the gun and aimed it at Kenny. He could feel tears beginning to stick his eyes as he fought his frustration. He was angered and confused. A combination that never played nice while he was being pressured. As Kenny also fired, Erwin did too. He felt the bullet just graze his shoulder while his missed. He was shocked to see blood ooze from the side of his head. 

Erwin looked over at Mike and saw that his gun was raised too. Smoke was leaving the barrel and he tossed it aside. The backlash burned his hand and he cursed under it. The MP must have heard what went down as they arrived a few minutes later. Erwin joined Hange in the cell and saw that she was checking vitals and listening to Levi’s stomach for a heartbeat. Tears were stinging her eyes as she was desperately looking for a sign of life. Erwin let the tears fall. 

“I’m not giving up. Levi’s alive, I just can’t find a heartbeat from Eugene.” She shakily said. 

The MP entered with a gurney and helped Levi. Hange instructed they needed to leave Karanes and head to Stohess General. Erwin argued that he needed a hospital right away. Hange snapped that it was too late. She didn’t find a sign, couldn’t find a sign.

“No. He has to be alive. Levi wouldn’t just give up on keeping him alive!” Erwin cried. 

Hange felt bad seeing her superior like this. Mike grabbed him and put him in the jeep. Hange rode with Levi and kept a scope on his belly and rubbed it, hoping the child would respond to her touch. Levi was still knocked out and she hoped he’d stay strong for the arrival for their child. As she continued to feel and monitor, she felt a small nudge. Just a small one. She flipped and moved the scope to the spot. She heard it. A faint beat of a second heart. Tears streamed down her cheeks. One of the MPs started to freak at her sudden change of emotion. 

She kept massaging the belly and the responses came quicker. “That’s got Eugene. It’s aunt Hange. You are a strong little one huh. I’m sure your daddy will be proud of you.”

\--------  
(two days later)  
Levi opened his eyes as he woke from his recent knockout. The smell of sterilization and bright white walls greeted his sensed. Luckily the dim skies softened the rest. It was evening he guessed from the lack of light behind the curtains. The soft beeps of heart monitors filled his ears. He was sitting up a little and was very restricted to his movements. His belly was exposed and had heart monitors strapped to it. His right shoulder was in a sling and he could feel both his ankles were wrapped. With his left hand he felt his head and found it wrapped too. He let out a sigh and tried to sit, instantly feeling the uncomfortable catheter that rested in his dick. 

“Ah fuck.” He whispered. He had a feeling of warmth back in his belly as he rubbed the exposed part. He felt his child do a little flip and it brought tears to his eyes. His son was safe. He survived Kenny’s attack. He began to freak out when he thought of his uncle. For all he knew that guy could be waiting outside his door. 

A nurse outside must have picked up on the spike of blood pressure on the machine. A nurse entered and checked the monitors and softly spoke to Levi. It wasn’t really helping. Tears kept falling from his eyes and they just wouldn’t stop. He was scared and alone and he wanted Erwin, or someone he knew. The nurse left and returned a few moments later with a sleep deprived, scruffy stubble, blonde. 

Erwin rushed to his side and held his hand. Levi’s tears were starting to dry up as Erwin spoke to him. He softly spoke that the soldier was safe, Kenny was taken care of, Eugene was fine, little things to assure him. Erwin even told him that Isabel and Furlan were safe. The commander kissed Levi on his hand since it was really the only safe spot. 

The door opened revealing Hange in her lab coat and a doctor from the hospital. It was a woman doctor to Levi’s relief. He wanted nothing to do with men except Erwin. The doctor’s auburn hair was tied back and her freckles moved with her smile.

“Mr. Acker-”

“Smith.” Levi informed. 

She was about to say something but then got a glance from Hange. “Right, Mr. Smith, If it’s alright, I’d like to share with you your condition.”

Levi took a painful breath. “Go ahead.” He gripped the blonde’s hand for support.

“You suffered both ankles being sprained, both should heal up soon in a couple of weeks. Your right shoulder was out of it’s socket and the wrist on that side is broken. A few ribs were bruised but three that were already a little out of place were broke again, so we reset them. You also sustained a few lacerations on your forehead. Its been stitched up and wrapped. You are super lucky not to have had a concussion.” The doctor explained.

Levi definitely felt all those injuries. “What about my baby?”

“Miss Zoe shared with me the information on that. We drew samples of your blood and still found small traces of a strong sedative to keep you asleep. It may or may not have affected your baby. He seems unharmed but until he is born we won’t know. I have research that it might affect their strength or lung development after they are born. But now he is strong and thriving.” She added. “And I say you are doing extremely well for being a male carrier. Miss Zoe states you are now about on the verge of 26 weeks and you look two weeks ahead. I would push your due date up but until it gets closer, we won’t know.”

“We know he’s 26 weeks.” Erwin spoke up. “I’ve been counting. Plus my family produces big children.”

The doctor looked him over, confirming the size of the commander all together. She looked back at her chart and made note. “For now you are in stable shape. We just want to keep you for the weekend and then you are free to return to home. Oh and visiting hours end at 7.” With that she left.

Hange checked her clock. “Shit that’s in five minutes. Look, I’ll call Mike and give him the news that Captain’s awake. I'm sure Isabel and Furlan will be relieved.” Hange lightly tapped Levi’s foot. “You’re strong kid. So is your kid. No wonder we call you Humanity’s Strongest.”

Levi smiled at that after she left. He looked back at Erwin, happy to see the big sap. The commander leaned in and gave Levi a kiss. Levi remembered the soft lips and reached up behind the man’s head to cradle his head to the touch. They parted before Levi started to laugh again. His baby had the hiccups and it tickled inside. Erwin smiled and laughed too. He was just glad that his family was home safe. But they weren’t out of the water yet


	19. Court Case & Kiss

[28 weeks, February 12]  
Levi slowly walked into the courtroom. His shoulder still ached and so did his ankles a little. Hange got him a crutch to help him walk. Bearing weight on injured ankles were healing a lot longer than they should be. He took his seat among the other soldiers, a small rise in embarrassment as he looked around. Erwin was talking to Nile and other officers, preparing Levi for the long round of questioning he was going to face. He didn’t care for it, knowing what he did was purely among the military itself. Who he felt sorry for was Eren. The kid was somehow tied to all this and it scared the kid. 

The MP, some religious authority, and the judge filed in. Levi all too well remembered this when Eren was being questioned. He hated court cases and wished things would go his way. Just kill the bad bastard. That was never the case. 

Levi’s mind drifted if this was going to affect him because of his relationship with Erwin. People could clearly see through his uniform, the round extended belly that held their son. He got disgusted looks and he would just send a protective glare to them, causing the other person to look away. Countless times Erwin told him that they were just jealous of the obvious love between them. Levi would brush it off. Love was just a word, it wouldn’t express the amount shown between the two. 

Erwin entered and took his seat right next to Levi. Levi just stared straight ahead at the other side where the MP was watching. Hange sat on the other side of him and squeezed his hand for support. He hoped that he was going to win this case and the MP take the blame from the original account. 

One man across the way, Levi recognized from Thanksgiving stood up and projected his voice. This was Nile Dok, commander to the MP.

“I would like to call Levi Ackerman to the stand.” 

Hange stood up and helped Levi. Erwin was to remain in the stands and testify for Levi. Levi made it to the single chair that sat in the middle of the floor. He took a seat and Hange went to stand by the stands, ready for anything to happen. Levi gave her a nod then faced the judge. As usual he was read to tell the truth and to give out every bit of information he had on him. It was odd to be questioned to detailed. He gave them information on his past, his first mission, the currents kidnapping and his activities during the usual day, that included his last promise, to monitor Eren and his titan ability.

The next question bothered him. 

“Do you think Commander Smith will think twice about you now that you have spoken the truth?”

Levi felt taken aback. He looked to Hange and saw her own shock. Levi looked back at Dok and spoke strongly. “I don’t know how that is pertinent to this.”

“We need to look at all angles of this Ackerman.” Dok turned to the judge and said that there were no former questions. 

Next it was Erwin to ask questions and the commander stuck to the case. He didn’t get personal. After Levi’s questioning was done, Eren had his turn and within 6 hours, both men had given testimonies and both the Survey Corps and Military Police were discussing the consequences of the two. Eren claimed he didn’t know anything with the Beast titan that the Survey Corps battled where Erwin lost his arm.** 

Levi sat in the lobby and tried to take a nap. Eren sat next to him and he slumped against the kid to use him as a pillow. It didn’t work when the kid kicked him in the bladder and he had to pee again for the umptnth time. He struggled to get up this time from walking all over the place so Eren helped him up and to the bathroom. On his way to one of them, he heard a hushed argument. He told Eren to stop and the kid stopped. Peering around the corner he saw Nile with Erwin. Nile seemed to be begging to Erwin but the commander wasn’t going with it. 

“Please. I’ve made it up to you in our friendship.”

“It’s not my fault Marie wants a divorce. You shouldn’t have been so cocky to begin with.”

“I never was! I just never fell in love with her like I thought I did. Plus with the family pressure, it felt like I had no choice. I did what I had to do!” Nile spoke.

“It’s in the past Nile.” It sounded like Erwin was going to pull away, but he was stopped.

Nile tugged him back. “Erwin… I still love you.”

Erwin gasped in surprise, as if he were hurt. Then Nile did the unthinkable that surprised both of them. He grabbed Erwin’s jacket and brought him in for a kiss. Levi was going to feel sick and he felt Eren’s grip tighten on his wrist. He wanted to see what Erwin did, but he just stood there. Levi couldn’t see his face but the soldier could see him relax for a moment before he pushed Nile off.

Eren turned Levi away while they headed to the other bathroom. Levi broke down in the bathroom and Eren held him. He took a moment to take a piss then washed his hand before gripping the counter. He was feeling dizzy. Eren got a text from Hange asking them where they were and he figured court was resuming and they needed to say what the verdict was. 

“Come on Captain. I’m sure it will be alright.”

Levi didn’t want to believe him. He had Eren help him back to the stands and Hange handed over a granola bar for him to snack on. He only had snacks during the day and he was starving. His morning nerves just didn’t allow him to eat so Hange didn’t risk it. She even handed him a water bottle and he happily drank. 

“Are you alright?” Hange asked.

Eren tapped on her shoulder and shook his head to leave Levi alone. 

The room filled in and when Erwin went to join them, the captain didn’t even acknowledge him when he sat down next to Hange. Nile Dok stood up and addressed the council. He gaze drifted to Levi and the captain gave him the darkest glare. The man nervously looked to Erwin who nodded. Levi felt betrayed. His child even picked up on his anger and he rubbed his stomach to calm him down. 

“The Survey Corps and Military Police have agreed for Levi Ackerman’s punishment is to strip him of his military status. He is allowed to continue living on the campus until his child is born but afterwards, he must return to Karanes, Underground, or live Utopia.”

The room gasped, and Hange was pissed. Eren felt sorry for Levi. He was being stripped of his life but it still was unfair. Eren stood up. He wasn’t going to have this. Hange tried to stop him, but failed. 

“Why should the Captain have to be punished for your fault!? You were the one that hired him to take down his uncle in the first place! It should be you that is punished for your crimes. Is this how you fix your mistakes?” He argued. 

“Eren.” Levi spoke up, tugging the sleeve of the soldier. “Please sit.”

Eren listened to the order and sat down. 

“I agree to terms.” Levi projected, cutting everyone else off. “But I shall remain at SCU. I will teach literature to the students wanting to join the Survey Corps on reserve.” Levi strongly pleaded. 

The officials seemed to talk amongst themselves. They conversed for a few minutes then turned back. “We have agreed to those terms.”

Hange sat back and let out a sigh of relief. Levi had to admit too that he was relieved. The rest of the court went well. Eren was let off since he had no involvement with Kenny or the Beast titan. Eren was still under the Military watch and was now handed over to Hange for custody. Levi was going to miss giving him orders but it was probably best. The court cleared out and Hange helped Levi out of the stands. Outside he took a seat the bench, not having the energy or holding back the pain.

“Please, Hange, my ankles are killing me.” Levi ground out through the pain. 

Hange took his ankles and began to rub them. It sucked that Erwin couldn’t really help with that. Hange would help out once or twice a week but it was up to his partner’s effort. Hange knew that Levi hated asking for help, but his belly just hit the third trimester and it was taking a toll, and his injuries didn’t help. 

Eren went to get more water and brought it back. Levi was loving right now since his stomach was empty. Levi felt better thanks to Hange and when he saw Erwin walking his way, he got up. 

“I need to pee.” It was true and Eren hopped up to help. He understood why Levi wanted to leave. 

In the bathroom he relieved himself and then stood by the counter. 

“Sir, if you want, you can ride with Hange and I back. We don’t have to explain what’s going on. But we can stop and get you a milkshake on the way back.” Eren offered.

Levi perked up at the thought of a milkshake. He was craving them left and right but there wasn’t a shop nearby so a lot of the time he would make them in the kitchens. It was a new craving and it shut Oluo up. 

“We can head to the car now.”

“That would be best. I just, I don’t think I can talk to him right now.” Levi confessed. 

Eren sent Hange a quick text and the two went to her car. Eren climbed in the back seat next to Levi and clenched his fists. “Permission to comfort you Sir. In a friendly way, Sir.”

Levi was too tired to care. He just wanted food and sleep. It was a long day. He leaned onto the soldier and closed his eyes. It wasn’t long until he broke down again, unable to contain his emotions. He blamed it on hormones, Erwin’s dumb ass, and the loss of the military. Hange joined them and said that the commander still had things to do and it make Levi break down harder. His mind went straight to the blonde and the accuser. He was afraid they were going to continue their earlier activities behind his back. He had put his trust into Erwin and his first crush, his first love was just a lie. His mind even went to Erwin’s proposal only happening because of the baby. All his thoughts poured out onto Eren’s shirt.

“Shit, I didn’t mean to make it worse, Levi, hun whats going on.” Hange was instantly concerned. 

“He’s had a rough day.” Eren answered for the mess that was still crying. 

“It must have been deep. Levi, hun, we’ve had a long day, I can tell you’re tired and hungry. Is there anything you want to eat?”

“He wants milkshakes.” Eren answered again. 

Levi was calming down again. He unbuckled and laid down, his head in Eren’s lap. “D-drive s-safe shit-ty gla-glasses.” 

Hange promised then home is where they headed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a back story to Erwin and Nile
> 
> **Beast titan is a background thing. not the major plot of this fanfiction.


	20. Reflections Upon Pasts

[6 years ago]  
Erwin had just got off his shift at work and headed to his apartment. It was a long day and he needed a shower. The smell of kitchen grease still burned his eyes and he wanted it all washed off. He unlocked the door and stepped in. His roommate and boyfriend was at the stove cooking dinner for the both of them. It was a simple pasta dish and Erwin silently thanked the gods for no meat. 

“Welcome home.” 

Nile Dok was a smart and intelligent man. His goal was to go into the Military police while Erwin was going to SCU. It was going to be hard for the two but Erwin was hoping their relationship would stick through. Nile was kind and the perfect boyfriend in anyway. The man was close to his height with a muscular build, if not the same, had short undercut of black hair, a pair of serious brown eyes, and a little stubble on his chin, his mustache slowly growing in. His heart was filled with compassion, honesty, patience, and overall kindness. He was a good man and Erwin loved him. 

After taking a quick shower, he entered the kitchen just as Nile was finishing making dinner. Erwin dried off his hair and let his towel rest on his shoulders. He didn’t bother putting on a shirt, knowing it was going to be taken off during their nightly activity. Nile served then they sat down together and talked about their day. As Erwin ate, he noticed a distant look in the man’s eyes and became concerned. He reached over and took his partner’s hand and smiled. 

“It’s not the end. Both Universities are in the Capital. We’ll be able to see each other.” He assured him.

“I know. It's just the thought of being in different parts of the military. I’m afraid of losing you while I live it up in the MP life.” Nile confessed, his cheeks growing hot. 

“We’ll work through it. Let’s finish our dinner and relax for a movie before bed.”

“Alright.” Nile brought up Erwin’s hand for a kiss then resumed his dinner. 

As Erwin cleaned up dinner while Nile went to look for a movie, his mind drifted to the next week. Their summer was over and it was time for university. They passed their exams at their final year at Orvud District Community. Both majored in the military, with Erwin as a backup historian and Nile in law. They both respected their passions and wanted each other to succeed. The giant blonde looked behind him to see his boyfriend bent over, placing the movie of choice in the dvd player. His back showed a little skin between his shirt that rode up from his pants. He turned away and finished the dishes, drying off his hands.

Joining Nile on the couch, Nile wrapped his arm around him and brought him close, kissing his neck. The little facial hair tickled as it brushed against his neck. He felt the tingle run up his spine and he couldn’t help but laugh. Nile stopped and kept Erwin close as the movie played. It was his favorite film of a modern war story. It had love and loss and lots of battle. Erwin enjoyed picking out the bad strategies that was used for the movie effect. 

“You’ll make a great commander if you know so much.” Nile commented.

“The leaders clearly don’t know how to keep their own people safe. Then they get attacked in court for being so senseless.” Erwin irked. 

“Well as long as you don’t mess up, and watch over your people, then I promise not to attack you in court.” 

Erwin felt warmth in the promise. They knew their jobs would bring conflict later on, but for the time they had, they wanted to enjoy it. As the movie ended, Erwin could feel the bed calling to him. He got up, gave Nile a kiss and waited for him in the bedroom. Nile was looking forward to this night for a while. It would be the last special night he would be spending with Erwin. Both were going to be moving to their new universities. He took his time turning everything off and when he entered the bedroom he was welcomed by his favorite sight. 

Erwin was laying on top of the bed with just his tight briefs on and their fake rose in his mouth. He lit a couple of candles and the room was glowing in the blonde’s energy. Nile took off his shirt and unzipped his pants, slipping them off as he joined his boyfriend on the bed. He leaned over Erwin and kissed the blonde’s most sensitive parts that was his neck, middle of chest, stomach, and his inner thigh, then his groin. Erwin breathed as his spots were kissed. Nile’s hands reached up and twisted Erwin’s sharp nipples causing the man to groan. 

“Looks like i’m bottom this time.” Erwin breathed.

“You started it. You were asking for it.” Nile murmured. 

Nile continued his teasing. He slowly peeled off the blonde’s underwear, began to stroke upwards on his still limp member and it grew hard in his hand. Nile took it in his mouth and began to throat it, Erwin bucking into his mouth. Nile wrapped his tongue around it and sucked it off at the tip. The blonde moaned aloud and gripped the brunette’s hair, massaging his scalp. The pre was growing on Erwin and his boyfriend found that he was super sensitive tonight. 

“Oh, god...N...ile.” Erwin breathed. 

“Did you pull out the bottle?”

The lover nodded and grabbed it from the bedside table and tossed it. Nile put some on his fingers and then inserted two at once into the blonde’s tight ass. Erwin gasped at the touch and gripped the sheets. Nile thrusted his fingers and inserted a third, causing another moan. 

“F...uuuuck.”

“You are so tight, Erwin dear. Please relax. I’ll take you in a moment.”

“Now. Nile, now.” The blonde begged. 

Nile shrugged then lathered up his own dick. Erwin turned to rest on his elbows and knees, sticking his ass in the air, begging the other lover to take him. Nile grabbed his hips and placed his tip at the entrance between the cheeks. He slowly began to shove in and Erwin held his breath.

“Relax, sweetheart.” Nile paused.

“All at once.” 

Nile did ad he was told and shoved it in all the way to Erwin’s sweet spot. 

“OH GOD!”

Nile rubbed the blonde’s dick as he thrusted in and out of him and the bigger man came into his hand. Nile was almost there himself and when he reached his highest point he cried out his lover’s name. He emptied inside of Erwin and the man below him moaned in ecstasy. 

“Want me to pull out?” Nile questioned in a whisper.

Erwin didn’t say a thing for a moment before nodding and Nile respected it. He pulled out, his fill spilling out behind him and onto the bed. Nile laid next to him and brushed the blonde hair out of his lover’s face and brought him in for a kiss. When he pulled away, Erwin’s eyes were closing shut and he fell into a gentle sleep. He held him for a while to remember his features before rolling over in bed and falling asleep. 

**backstory with in a backstory** [Nile Dok]

“This is Marie, she’s new this year.” Erwin introduced to Nile. “She’s in my english class and asked me to tour her.” He smiled. “Marie, this is Nile.”

Nile almost frowned at the girl that was hanging around his boyfriend. Though the small blonde woman did catch his eye. She looked like a small feminine version of Erwin. She had the rays of the sun in her hair and the blue of rivers in her eyes. Her round face and warm smile got to his heart instantly and he couldn’t help but form a feeling for her. Of course he wasn’t ever going to tell Erwin. He figured it was just infatuation and it was going to pass. 

“Welcome to Orvud. Lucky you caught Erwin and I. It's our last year here.”

“Oh! I see. It's going to be my last year of school. I just moved because my father needed better medical care.” She shyly spoke. 

“We better finish the tour before her next class starts.” Erwin walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Behave yourself.” He whispered.

Nile’s cheeks turned bright pink as he watched the two walk off. But it wasn’t the last he saw of her. She joined their duo and they all became a trio of friends. Erwin felt bad that she was third wheeling but she didn’t mind. She was glad that she wasn’t being hit on and had strong men to keep her safe. 

When Erwin got plagued with his studies, Marie started to struggle. The big blondie was the genius out of the three and helped when he could. Nile was then up to the task of helping her out and then when Erwin got his job, the two spent a lot of evenings after school alone. Nile was fine at first, but then with his boyfriend’s late shifts he didn’t see him much for the first quarters of school so it was just him and Marie. 

The small sunlight wormed her way into his heart and his infatuation turned into love. He found everything about her to be beautiful and perfect. It turned for worse when her father passed away from a failed surgery. She ran straight into his arms. Out of respect he didn’t make a move. He wanted to so bad it ached his heart, but they both weren’t in their right mind.

Marie either picked up on his kindness or she developed feelings of her own and started to get closer Nile. One evening when Erwin was working late, he walked her to her on campus dorm and just before she went inside, she pulled him down for a kiss. Nile’s heart fluttered so he kissed her back. They finally parted and he went home. 

“Shit!” He thought. 

To his luck she wasn’t wearing perfume and no make up, but his clothes were still ruffled. He checked his time and found it was going to be 15 minutes before Erwin returned from work. He booked it to his apartment and made in 10 minutes. He stripped his clothes and hopped in a cold shower. It didn’t help his growing erection and he got off in the shower. Making his way back to bed, he found Erwin changing into just a shirt and boxers. He saw nile with his towel wrapped around his waist, and hair still damp.

“Cold shower? Thinking about me that much?” Erwin winked. 

Nile smiled, to hide his nerves. “It’s just been a while and I was reading a book on my phone and one of the characters made me think of you.”

“Oh really? Were they strong? Courageous? Handsome?” Erwin walked closer with each word and he leaned up to kiss Nile. His tongue darted in and out. 

Nile was weak and Erwin wasn’t helping. The blonde picked up on the message.

“Sorry. I guess you spent the energy in the shower.” He frowned.

“No, it’s just late. And you had a late shift.”

“So. It’s never stopped us before.” 

Nile couldn’t argue back.

“Alright. We can do it saturday. I’m off that day. I’ll clear my schedule for the ultimate fuck of the month.”

The brunette blushed.

Nile continued to see Marie on the late nights Erwin was at work. Both of them were careful not to mess each other up so Nile looked normal upon his return to his boyfriend. His relationship with his male lover did seem to be fading. Their lives were getting busier and busier and had little time for each other. Nile’s love was there for Erwin but also there for Marie. 

In a letter to his parents he wrote about Erwin and Marie and how he had conflicting feelings for Marie. They didn’t know he was gay for Erwin or that they were fucking. But he expressed his concern for Erwin as a friend that he felt like betraying him if he went after Marie. His parents thought it was a splendid idea for him to court Marie to give them heirs to the Dok estate and wealth. 

~You shall marry this girl if you truly love her.~ His mother wrote him.

~Make us proud son. We hope to see her for the summer holidays. Give Mr. Smith my best wishes.~ His father wrote.

Nile himself, wanted both, but he could only chose one. The one he loved. 

********  
During the last year of Erwin and Nile’s last year at their Universities, winter quarter just ended and it was spring break. The two were about to pack up and leave for a trip to Erwin’s parent’s place. Erwin drove to pick up Nile and he was happy to see his boyfriend for the first time in a month. He jogged over to him and helped him with his bags. He gave him a kiss and could tell something was off about his boyfriend. He seemed more nervous and a little tired. 

“Is something wrong? We’ve been looking forward to this trip. If you don’t want to go, I can call my parents.”

“No no, it’s fine.” He scratched his neck. 

Erwin had noticed things off during the whole last year at their universities. The man seemed nervous every time he saw him. His eyes looked tired and he wasn’t much in the mood for sex. This time Erwin needed to get it out of him. He watched as Nile walked to the car and grabbed his bag out of the car. 

“Actually I can’t go with you.” Nile confessed. 

“A-alright. Is it school?”

Nile shook his head. “I… I can’t be with you a-anymore.”

Erwin felt like he was being shot right in the heart. The ring he bought to propose felt heavy in the pocket of his pants. It seemed to drag him into the earth and bury him.

“W-why do you say that?” The blonde captain shakily responded. 

“I’ve been with someone else.” Tension was quickly rising.

Erwin felt the tears in his eyes. “H… h...how long?”

“The whole time while attending here and a little before moving here.” 

“Three and a half years.” Erwin whispered. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Nile tried to apologize. 

“Who?” The captain growled out.

“M… Marie. I messed up, Erwin. She’s…”

“Marie!? Nile I thought you were gay! And what did you do to her!?” He blew up. He felt betrayed, hurt, lost, and the worst, alone. 

“I got her pregnant.” Nile revealed. 

That was it. It was completely done now. Erwin’s feeling and love for Nile shattered and burned up to ashes and blown away by the wind right then and there. Erwin glared at the man he once called a friend, boyfriend, and love of his life. Years were now wasted his time and love. He couldn’t get those back now. Erwin closed his eyes and breathed for a moment. He put on his cool, pissed off face. 

“Fine. I hope all goes well. Good bye Nile.” Erwin got in his car and drove off. He had to return something at the jewelry store and then head to his mother's. He didn’t have time for his now ex’s sorry ass. 

~~~~  
Towards graduation, he was doing better. He kicked ass at school and even earned the reward of Commander upon his graduation. He was the top student and most successful person to take over the previous commander Keith Shadis. The last thing he needed was to turn in a perfect report. He searched all kinds of libraries and the last was to check Karanes. He took a weekend trip to check it out and to gather research.

On the second day of his trip, he entered the library and read the signs. He went to the history section and began his search. He found a few books he could use but the last he needed were the death logs, to prove the people he needed for his report died a noble death and was recorded properly. He was going to go look for the logs when a staff member of the library strolled in the row. He caught a glimpse of them out of the corner of his eye but didn’t give much detail until he turned around tapped the member’s shoulder. 

Erwin was struck with a cupid’s arrow immediately. The guy was a lot shorter than him but had a raven haired undercut, dark grey eyes as if he’s seen a bad past, and a forceful smile. 

“Where can I find the Karanes death logs?” He asked, voice deep but calming.

The guy seemed to hesitate at first but then answered. “Its at the end of that wall in the corner. The books are very old, so if you need assistance handling them, feel free to ask one of the librarians.”

“Thank you, er, can I catch your name?” Erwin asked with a smile, and scratching his head.

“Levi.” He told.

“Levi, well I’m Erwin.” He held out a hand and accepted it. He let go and went in the direction he was told to go. Erwin felt a familiar heart flutter. His stomach seemed to turn when he heard the man speak. 

Erwin didn’t see him again until the start of the fall quarter at Karanes Community College. He and his good friend Hange were stationed there to recruit last years into SCU. He was talking to to other students when Hange called him back to the table. He saw the familiar raven haired guy and the little guy seemed to remember who he was. They exchanged a few words and he seemed to blush. Hange teased them over it. 

He had told her how he first met him and after that event all she would do was tease him about it. She wanted him to ask him out but he was scared. He had told both Mike and Hange what Nile did to him and it was tough on his half. She hoped one day he would get the courage to move on and be happy again for once.

The Commander saw him again at the graduation ceremony. Levi and his friends chose to walk and he watched from the side as diplomas were being handed out. That night at a local bar. Erwin and Hange entered (as she was with him) and he was almost bumped into Levi himself.

“I don’t liiiike you!” Levi pointed a shaky finger at him, face getting angry. “You distract me.” He then hugged Erwin and smiled. “But you are good looking, sooooo fiine.” Levi carefully slipped the paper in Erwin’s waist band so no one else could see.

As he was carried away by his friends, Erwin struggled to hold his blush. He reached into his waistband and pulled out the paper. It was Levi’s cell number. Hange squealed and bought a round for the both of them. In the morning he debated on whether to call or not. He stared at the paper while laying down on his hotel bed. 

“Dammit Erwin, call the kid. He’s obviously legal.”

“I don’t care about that.”

“Oh. You’re scared he’ll pull a Nile on you. After a few chances of seeing him and his cute little ass, he’s way different than your Ex. It’s been long enough Erwin. Give him a call while I go get us breakfast.” Hange said, leaving before he could object.

Erwin looked at the number and dialed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this will probably be it until next weekend. so 2-3 chapters isn't too bad eh. Have a good week and Happy reading!!


	21. Hange's Fury

[28 weeks, February 12]

It was evening when they arrived back at campus. The drive was only 45 minutes but it still took a while. Levi stepped out of the car as he finished off his first milkshake. His other one was a bit melted but it didn’t stop him He began to slurp it down as well. The baby kicked him as a thanks for feeding him. Levi had to rub his stomach to hopefully calm the kid down. Eren gave Levi a hug and went his way back to his friends. Hange helped him into the barracks. His mood improved upon getting food and talked about other things besides the court. 

Right as he entered through the lobby, he almost spilled his shake when Isabel threw herself at him, giving him a welcome back hug. Furlan gave him a side hug as well. Levi was glad to be home. No one was ever going to change that, not even the police. He sipped his shake before the four began walking to their part of the barracks. Furlan and Isabel invited him to their room for a movie night, Hange was surprised. 

“Electronics aren’t allowed on the campus.” 

“Relax Hange.” Furlan shrugged. “If we aren’t allowed to have at least a dvd player and a tv, then why is there plug-ins all over the place.”

Hange stopped for a moment. “So what film we watching?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “If we have movie night, can I at least get some pillows and change? This uniform is constricting my entire body. Baby wants to be free.”

Isabel laughed. “I know that feeling.” Isabel recently entered her second trimester and was beginning to show. The two of them hoped for a little girl. 

“I’ll help ya out. Gotta do a sneak-a-roo with the movie night. Hell, we should have a screening of War Horse. I got a projector, we can invite the students.”

“That sounds like a fun idea! But I doubt grumpy pants will let us.” Isabel’s excitement faded quick.

“As it’s not so bad. He’s all soft now that he’s a daddy.” Hange wavered.

Levi was beginning to feel uncomfortable talking about Erwin. He awkwardly sipped his shake and began to walk back to his room. Erwin was going to be back soon and he didn’t want to see him. He was still hurting and he was going to tell Hange what he saw. She eventually saw that he was missing and caught up with him. 

“Don’t scare me like that. You are injured and pregnant and it's scary.”

Levi gave a little laugh. When they got to his room, he changed grabbed his pillows and a blanket and a small bottle of lotion he had. His back was killing him and he was going to ask Hange to rub it for him. She was like an annoying older sister so it wasn’t weird to him. He was about to leave when she blocked the door. 

‘Damn her intuition.’ He thought. “I know what you are going to ask. And to be honest. I’m not.”

The scientist’s gaze seemed to shatter. Sympathy flooded in and she relaxed. “Something happened during court didn’t it.”

Levi nodded. He could feel the anger and tears rising up to his head. He sat on the edge of his bed. He let out a breath before speaking. “I can’t see Erwin for a couple of days.”

“What? He defended you quite well in court. I don’t see wh-”

“He was kissed by Nile and he relaxed into it.” Levi got to the point, choking the tears at the end. 

“HE WHAT!?”

Levi explained what he and Eren saw. He recalled some of the conversation after he calmed down a bit but it still hurt. He even saw in court that Nile was looking at Erwin and vice versa. Levi felt his baby kick him again, as if the little guy was picking up on his distress. 

“Why that son of a bitch.” Hange’s fists curled. “I get the conversation and him wanting to get away, but accepting the kiss! What the fuck was he thinking?” She stood up and paced. “If I see him, I’m going to kick his ass.”

Just at that moment, her wish came true. The bedroom door opened and in strolled in Erwin. He saw the scene before him. A red eyed, sniffling Levi and a red faced, rage induced Hange. He swallowed hard. 

“Erwin Joseph* Smith.” Hange barked. 

Erwin’s heart raced. He backed out of the room and ran off down the corridor. Hange got up and before running after him, shouted:

“Only those guilty run! Erwin get your ass back here!”

Levi got up with his stuff when Isabel and Furlan entered. It surprised Levi and Furlan kindly took his stuff. The three took a bathroom break, then headed back to the ‘movie’ room. Levi was helped onto the floor and surrounded by pillows and blankets. He felt like he was back at Karanes Community. 

“Remind me to repay you in the future when you get like this.” Levi spoke to Isabel.

“It’s fine.” She smiled. “It’s just harder because of your injuries.”

Furlan started the movie and said he would be back with popcorn. He took off towards the kitchens leaving them alone. Levi didn’t mind the friend missing. Popcorn sounded good and couldn’t wait. A few minutes into the movie, Isabel’s phone went off with a text. She gasped and got up. 

“Sorry, Levi. It’s Petra. She just broke up with Oluo. She needs her gal pal.”

“It’s alright. Furlan should be back soon. I’ll be fine.”

She thanked him and went to the rescue. Levi began to enjoy the film they picked out. It was one he hadn’t seen yet but it dealt with robots. It was half an hour into the movie and the two didn't show back up. Hange was probably still chasing Erwin to the ends of the Earth. Eren was with his friends. Levi felt alone. He had his son, but the presence of his friends is what made him who he was today. But now everyone had personal lives, and or had betrayed him. Eugene gave him a gentle nudge inside and he rubbed his belly. 

“Dad’s alright, kid. I never wanted the world you to be born into to be this.” 

As the ex captain watched the film, his eyes began to drop. He relaxed a little better and closed his eyes for a minute. Sleep overcame him as did his exhaustion catch up to him. 

\-------

Hange chased Erwin to the kitchens and he finally stopped, out of breath. He sat down at a table and held up his hand. The two people breathed hard, catching their breath. Hange sat across from him, still glaring at him. 

“You know I have titans in the back I can feed you to.” She threatened. “Start talking.”

“I assume Levi saw what happened during the break?”

“No shit, Sherlock.” She crossed her arms in anger. She really wasn’t in the mood to even look him in the eye.

“I admit it. I caved. I… I loved Nile. I did, long ago. You were there.”

“I was. I was the one that even encouraged you to move to Levi after I’d known you were ready, but I would have never thought you’d stoop to Nile’s level.” Hange growled, putting emphasis on the ‘never’.

“I know, I know.” He rubbed his face. “I even told him I moved on, I did Hange and I am. I just got caught up in the past, wrong place wrong time. I didn’t even put Levi into account. I was only thinking of our situation. I never wanted Levi to find out who Nile truly was to me.” Erwin could feel the shame coat him in a thick layer. It was suffocating  and now he had to suffer for it.  

Hange still felt ashamed in him. “You hurt him. He or Eren shouldn’t have seen what happened.”

Erwin’s blue eyes grew with guilt. “Jaeger saw it too!?”

“Of course dumbass! While Levi is still recovering, he still needs help, and since the poor guy had been on his feet all day, which he shouldn’t by the way, he’s way over tired and not in a good place. He’s been through a lot.” She informed. 

“Can i-”

“He said he doesn’t want to see you for a few days. He’ll be bunking with me for the rest of the week or until he is ready.” Hange stood up. “You need to fix this Erwin. And you damn well you promise your sorry ass to him and make him the happiest man alive.” 

She left and passed Furlan on the way out. She made her way back towards the barracks and the ‘movie’ room. She passed a frantic Isabel on the way out and she informed her that Petra broke up with Oluo. Hange’s heart ached for the girl and told the hurrying red head that she would lend a hand later. Hange wanted to stop by Levi’s room to grab a few of his things for the next days while he bunked with her. She would monitor his progress and health and hope his mental state would improve. She had been seeing him fluctuate since his ordeal in Karanes. 

After setting up the other bed, she sighed. Sending a quick text to Moblit that they would be sharing a bed, she felt a little better and headed in the direction of the ‘movie’ room. Upon opening the door, she found the sight to be adorable and saddening. In the middle of the floor rested Levi. His eyes were closed and he looked comfortable in his semi sitting up/laying down pose. A hand rested on his baby and it would flinch when his child moved a little. 

This wasn’t a place for him to be sleeping though. Humanity’s Strongest was now Humanity’s Sleepiest. She sent a text to Mike, in need of his strong assistance. Hange was strong enough to slay titans, just not strong enough to pick up a grumpy mama bear. Mike showed up a few minutes later and peered in. He smiled and carefully picked up Levi. He carried the man to Hange’s room and office and placed him on the bed. He stirred for a moment before turning to his left side to go deeper into sleep. 

“Thank’s Mike.” Hange patted the big guy on his arm and left. 

Moblit entered not long after, the nervous wreck of a man seemed relaxed for once. He greeted Hange with a hug and kiss before he spotted the captain. Hange pointed out how peaceful he looks when relaxed. Moblit agreed then got ready for bed himself. Hange joined him and the two then headed for bed. They didn’t care if they were turning in early. 

\-------

Morning came with snow. Levi was warm in bed in the sheets. He could smell green tea with honey by him and a few pieces of toast. His bladder on the other hand was what woke him up in the first place. He opened his eyes and saw that he wasn’t at Furlan and Isabel’s room, but in… His eyes wandered to the scribbling brunette that sat at a desk just some space away from another bed. He stirred, causing her to look his way. It was Hange. He was in Hange’s room. In the other bed he qould see a sleeping form of Moblit, snoring away.

“Morning mama bear!” Hange excitedly whispered. “I made ya a little snack before the kitchens opened up.

“Thanks.” He whispered back. He got up and made his way out of the room and to the toilets. He had to pee so bad from the chocolate shakes. Hange got up to help him but he told her that he could make it on his own.

When he returned he found Moblit sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The officer looked around for a moment and when his earthy eyes landed on Levi, he seemed to remember and covered himself up with the blanket. 

“C-captain Levi!” He exclaimed. 

“Moblit.” Levi awkwardly acknowledged. “Hange, I’m heading to the kitchens. I’m sorry I didn’t take your offering.”

“Offering!? Are we treating him like a god?” Moblit was now confused. 

“Oh my Honey Bun. I was just being kind. I’ll explain later the circumstances since I didn’t explain last night.” Hange promised. “You sure you’ll be okay, Levi?”

“If I run into him, I’ll just keep to myself.” He told. 

“Do you want to be checked before you go?”

“I’ll be fine. I just had it in the sling yesterday to show.”

Levi waved a goodbye to the too and grabbed a blanket to wrap up in. It was still chilly and the cold seeped through his socks. His shoulder still ached but it wasn’t at bad as it had been. The blanket warmed him up as he walked to the kitchens. By the time he ended up there, he was more waddling. Feeling self embarrassed, he opened the door and entered. The morning rush was eating their food before they had classes or training. He spotted the first years and second years but didn’t see the third years. He remembered that they ate later since their studies were actually military duties, but with little to do, they slept in. 

Levi got a tray and went through, only grabbing the oatmeal, hash browns, and toast. The cooks gave him a little extra, knowing there was a baby under his blanket. To drink he got a glass of hot green tea and come orange juice. He took a seat at an empty table and ate in peace. The rush left once he finished his first piece of toast and then the third years and officers entered. He was glad Isabel and Furlan joined and with them was Petra. They got their food and found Levi, joining him. 

Isabel and Furlan kept apologizing for having a bad movie night. They were going to plan another one for the weekend, and hoped they could use Hange’s projector. They planned to have just the happy team members: Isabel and Furlan, Hange and Moblit, Petra, Eld, Gunther, and Levi.

“What about the commander?” Petra asked. 

Levi tensed at the name and Furlan coughed. “Erwin is busy.” Furlan covered. 

Levi sensed the soldier found out about something. Furlan shrugged then continued to eat. The small group chatted about their duties for the rest of the week and how Levi was going to continue working. He was going to apply to the literature department soon after his son was born, and if not, he was going to apply to one of the smaller universities. He assumed they would want their hands in his career especially after all his titan kills. 

The ex captain’s eyes drifted away as he thought about work. He would love to work, but deep down, he didn't feel like it. Hell he had been feeling off about work and a lot of other things. He had since this school year started. He would have to console Hange on it. It was starting to concern him.

“Levi, you alright?” Petra’s soft voice broke him from his thoughts. 

He cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m good. Just thinking. How about you? You seem pretty strong for what happened last night.”

“Pfft.” She huffed. “He saw it coming with his cocky attitude. It was like he was asking for it so I gave it to him. I only asked Isabel to help me out cause he tried to make me stay.”

“Levi, you should have seen his face when I showed up. It’s like he’s scared of pregnant people!” Isabel laughed. 

“I even threatened him to sic you on him!” Petra giggled. 

That brought a smile to his face. It quickly faded when the commander entered with Mike, Nanaba, Gunther, Eld, Oluo and a couple of third years. 

“Looks like breakfast is over.” Furlan sighed. He picked up his and Isabel’s tray and offered the others. Levi handed his empty one over and Petra shoved the toast in her mouth. They got up and left. 

Petra was going to head to the stables, but Levi was still tired from the day before. He told them he would catch up later and proceeded to walk back to Hange living quarters, after a bathroom break of course.. He knocked on Hange’s door before entering and found it unlocked. Hange and Moblit must be in the labs or medical wing running more titan tests. He let out a sigh and laid down on the guest bed. He piled the blankets and pillows all around him and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Joseph is a fictional middle name. I thought it fit. 
> 
> This might be it until the weekend. I gotta think of how to continue it. The whole kidnapping thing was a turning point in the story...


	22. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is really all I can think of at the moment. I also made it a little personal (and confirmed a hidden theme). 
> 
> I've been feeling lonely and that I'm not needed by anyone lately. I just an down and its difficult to explain, so I put levi a little into it. But don't worry, he'll get better :)

[28-29 weeks, February 17]

Erwin gave Levi the rest of the week. He had been missing him and their child but Erwin knew he fucked up and was having punished. Levi had every right to be upset at him. Every right. He wouldn't even blame him if they wanted to split. He just hoped for the love of god that he wouldn't. He loved Levi and never wanted to let him go. 

Erwin was still at a crossroads himself. He was friends with Nile since childhood and even went to the same school before university. They dated off and on and became serious in college. But with Nile’s love for Marie, Erwin felt betrayed. When Nile kissed him, he felt like he was back in college. The man he knew was back to himself. His mind screamed that it was wrong and his heart ached. There was no love on his end. He had no feeling for it any more. 

He loved Levi. 

He pushed Nile off him and wiped his mouth. “No.” 

“But you leaned in.”

“I was wrong. I didn’t feel a thing. All I felt was empty promises. You hurt me, Nile. I moved on. Your confession and a kiss won’t solve your problem. You dug your own grave.” Erwin stated. He heard the footsteps leave and he knew someone had seen him. 

“I thought I could fix it. But you’re right. See you for business in the future and congrats on the kid.” Nile seethed before walking away angrily. 

Now here was Erwin, with Levi’s favorite cup of tea in hand, about to enter their bedroom. He set the cup down and knocked before entering in case he didn’t want to see him. 

“Levi, Can I come in?”

There was a moment of silence before a soft “Yeah” replied. He opened the door, picked up the cup and found the pregnant beauty on the bed, reading. 

“I uh… brought you some tea. Not as a bribe of course.” He nervously laughed, trying to break the heavy, suffocating tension that filled the room. He placed it on the end table by Levi, who didn’t looking up from his book. Erwin retreated by the door, just in case he still didn’t want to see him. 

The silence was thick like a fog what wasn’t going away anytime soon. Erwin was about to leave when Levi finally spoke up. 

“I don’t want you going anywhere near him.” His tone was serious, dark, and obvious full of hurt.

Erwin winced. “Of course. That’s a promise.” He didn’t turn from facing the door. He was getting a cold glare like an arrow to his back and it stung. “Is that all?”

“Admit it.”

Erwin took a breath before turning to face him. When he did, he saw the book on the side of the table, and him sipping from his tea. One hand was placed protectively over his belly, rubbing to soothe the upset child within. He stayed in his place by the door. 

“I hurt you. I leaned into it. I did. But it felt like nothing.” He looked down at the floor. “I loved Nile. I did once. I had no one but him. I barely had any friends growing up and during high school and college, we went out.” He looked up at Levi. “He cheated on me, and our years of friendship ended in an instant. I didn't get over it until a few months before meeting you.” He sunk to the floor, his knees were weak. 

“That day at the library, it was like nothing I ever felt. I hadn’t felt the flutter in my stomach, the attractiveness of someone else before. I couldn’t stop thinking about you and I thought I may have never seen you again.” The commander smiled a little. “I drove Hange and Mike crazy by thinking about you every time they tried to shove someone else into my life. Then when I saw you at Karanes that fall, I couldn’t think. I remembered who you were, but I didn’t know if you remembered me. At your graduation, I saw you get your diploma and I couldn’t help but feel so proud of you.”

Levi was beginning to smile, despite still begin upset with him.

“What really surprised me was when you slipped your number into my pants. I thought you had written me a ‘fuck off.’ It amusing when I called you the next morning and you had no idea what happened.”

“I didn’t think you’d tell your story.” Levi interrupted. 

“Sorry. I’ll get to the point. Levi, I fucked up. I hurt you, I hurt Gene. What Nile and I had is gone. He left me and got a girl pregnant. I moved on and got my boyfriend pregnant, and love both you and Gene. I don’t want to lose what I have again. Levi, I’m sorry.” Erwin looked up at Levi.

Levi was sitting on the edge of the bed now. A fresh dark look in his eyes. But this dark seemed personal. “It will still be a while before I’ll accept it. Though I know you have moved on.”  
“I understand. I didn’t want you to take me back right away. You have every right to stay mad at me.” Erwin nodded. 

“Erwin,” Levi breathed. “I haven’t been happy.”

Erwin bunched his eyebrows, connecting them. There was something wrong with Levi. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, like I haven’t felt happy. For a while now. About a year and a half now. I hide how I really feel so it seems like I look fine. But I’m not.”  
Erwin got up and walked over to him, he carefully sat down on the bed just a little ways from Levi. He didn’t want to do anything rash to scare him or to get him kicked out before he could help. 

“What brought this on?”

“I was getting stressed last year for graduation. I was busy, we never had time to go out, or even date, or do anything. Isabel and Furlan were doing their own thing and everyone was moving on. I felt alone, and unwanted. I tried to move past that after graduation, but then my friends got married. I was happy for them but it made things real. It was like our days in the Underground are really done.

“But then Hange brought up the fact that I was born part woman and she made me feel self conscious about myself, making it worse. It scared me when I found out I was pregnant. I didn’t think you’d accept me.” Tears were beginning to fall. “And when you saw Hange and I, you were so mad. It was the exact reason why I didn’t want to tell you. Since then it just feels like you are still around because of the baby and the engaement was because if it. Then you go off and kiss a guy! I just feel so alone and that everyone doesn’t care about me!”

Levi was really upset. Tears were falling all over. He covered his face with his hands as sobs overtook him. “You really hurt me at court. I was a wreck to Hange and Eren. I’ve been folding in on myself that I don’t belong here. That I’m only alive for Rai. I can’t live like this anymore!”

Erwin took the chance and hugged him the best he could. He held him close and kinda brought the small man into his lap. Levi had been struggling with anxiety and with depression. So many things were causing him pain and the blonde was too blind to see. The love of his life was losing himself. Levi cried and wailed into his chest. His shirt was being tugged on and wet with tears. 

“Let it out, honey. Let it out. I’m here. I promise I will never leave you. You don’t have to be alone. You have all of us. Isabel and Furlan love you. Hange, Eren, Mike, everyone loves you. You are never alone. We can get through this. We can talk about this.” Erwin soothed.

Levi let up about a few minutes later and rubbed his eyes. Erwin brought him into a hug which he accepted. After a few moments of holding each other, Levi spoke up again. “I have to pee.”  
Erwin chuckled and helped him off the bed. “I don’t know about you but I would also love a shower.”

“That sounds amazing right now. A hot shower on my back.” Levi got up and gathered clothes for the both of them.

In silence they left their room and headed to the showers. They washed up and were about to head back to their room when Hange came running up to them, with Mike behind her. They had buckets of popcorn and candy in their arms. They stopped when they saw Erwin. 

“Uh we can explain.”

Erwin, in civilian pajama clothes stared down at the captains. “What is all this?”

“Oh! I forgot…” Levi said. He turned to Erwin and grabbed his hand. “Eyebrows… War Horse is playing. Want to go watch it?”

“What?” Erwin was now confused. 

Levi lead him behind Hange and Mike to the common room where a lot of their friends and a few students were seated around chairs, pillow forts, and sleeping bags. The couch had a sign on it saying ‘reserved for the preggers’. Isabel and Furlan were sitting together and there was space for Levi and Erwin.

Erwin knew this was against the rules, but he figured for tonight and Levi’s sake that he'd let it slide. They still had a lot to talk about but the worst of their conversation was over. He was planning to stay the night at Mike’s room but now with Levi’s struggles, he would ask to stay the night. Hange announced the movie. Levi snuggled up to Erwin and he leaned down to place a kiss on his head. Erwin placed his hand on Levi’s belly and Levi placed a hand on top of Erwin’s. The commander felt the butterflies once again, happy to be where he is at.

At the end of the movie, either everyone stayed for the sleepover afterwards or went to their respective rooms. Erwin and Levi walked back to their room after a much needed bathroom break. Once in bed, the two laughed about how Mikasa had to sit in between Armin and Eren to stop them from making out loudly. The two ended up sharing a sleeping bag and Mikasa slept close but by herself. Levi was embarrassed that he cried at the part when the soldier knew it was his horse. Erwin had to admit he liked the softer side to the small man.

Just as they were about to drift off, Levi turns to Erwin. “Is that why you were upset when you saw that I was pregnant?”  
“Because of?”

Neither wanted to say the name, but Levi broke the small bit of tension. “Nile.”

Erwin sighed and nodded, looking down at the bed instead of Levi. “I thought I was going to love everything again. Plus with us not being together all the time, I thought you might have slept with someone. Mike knocked some sense into me for forgetting that you could have kids since it’s on your medical records.”

“Wait, you knew about this?” Levi asked, shocked.

“I did, but it slipped my mind. It wasn’t me job to bring it up.” Erwin confirmed. “Anyways, I thought about having a kid someday, but I felt wrong to become a dad. Especially with being a Commander, life gets busy. I wouldn’t want my partner to do all the work.” He let out another sigh. “I was being stupid over an important milestone. I understood that I was going to be a father, but it hit me when you got injured during cadet training. You were getting clumsier and accidental. I wanted to protect you. But in order to do that, you had to tell me.”

“I’m sorry.” Levi’s soft voice replied.

“It’s not your fault, it’s all mine. It was just great at sex that night we created little Gene here.” Erwin placed his hand once more on his unborn son.   
Levi laughed a little, yawning, and showing he was tired. “Erwin.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m going on paternity leave starting Monday.”

Erwin smiled as Levi closed his droopy eyes. The commander kissed him on the forehead and brought him closer. He closed his own eyes, glad he fixed his idiotic mistake. Levi’s gentle breathing lulled him into a deep sleep, the best sleep he had in awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I can come up with. I know I need to think of what to do next of the plot so i'll think of something for next week's chapter.
> 
> Also Erwin and Levi have different nicknames for their son.
> 
> Erwin => Gene
> 
> Levi=> Rai


	23. Surprise and Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok i know I said not until next week, but now it's really not a new chapter until next weekend.

[32 weeks, March 9th]

“Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck.” Levi shouted as he navigated his room. 

Erwin was called out to the Capital to get more approval on expeditions or to try to get some rules to bend. Levi on the other hand was trying to get dressed and it wasn’t going too well.

He was to observe one of the training sessions and to instruct anything that needed to be fixed. He told Hange that he took his official leave of the military, but she said that watching the kids fall on their ass would be entertaining. That part was true.

Levi found his pants and the shirt he slipped on, just barely fit. It hugged his curves and was able to cover the whole of his stomach. He partly zipped up his pants and used the shirt to cover his peeking underwear. He slipped on his jacket and his boots, twisting to get the zipper up. By the time he finished he was out of breath and he could feel his ankles swell from the weight. The moment he caught his breath, a set of false contractions hit him.

“Goddamn it!” He breathed through them and rubbed his stomach. “Rai, you are nowhere near done, although you are killing me!”

They passed and he collected himself before walking to the training field. Hange, Mike, and Furlan were there as were the cadets and trainees. He walked over to them, his expression dark, to hopefully show how upset he was to work while he was supposed to be on leave. By the time he arrived to them he was short of breath. 

“Levi! I'm glad you made it!” Hange squealed. “I'm sorry to pull you out of your rest.”

“I was hoping to clean today.” Levi sighed.

“Oh don't worry. This will be easy!” She assured.

Levi looked at Furlan who shrugged. Mike didn't say a thing. He followed Hange to one of sides, preferably in the shade of the oddly sunny day, and had a chair, foot rest, water, all waiting for him. There even was a blanket in case he got cold.

“So all you have to do is sit here and observe for 3 hours. You can yell at them, order them to do whatever moves you like then you just observe which student needs work!”

Levi didn't think it was that bad. He shrugged and carefully planted himself into the very comfy chair. He propped his feet up and was handed a clipboard with a few pieces of paper. Hange told him to have fun then the three left. He began to find it odd that they would come out here to tell him what to do then leave.

Everyone was waiting their orders and he told them to grab wooden swords and practice striking movements. The kids did as they were told and he relaxed and watched out they worked. What an easy assignment.  
\-------------  
The training ended just a little over three hours he was assigned. He gave the kids a break in between then dismissed them when it was over. He slowly walked back to his bedroom so he could change into his civically clothes and feel much more relaxed. He used the bathroom first then continued. As he got closer to his room he could hear a lot of noise coming down the corridor. He didn't think anything of it end went to his room.

He changed and felt much better, he laid down on his bed and grabbed some lotion to rub on his stomach. It had been itching from the tight shirt and he figured his skin was dry. As he rubbed he played a little game with his son. As his son would move, he would poke the foot that was sticking out and the kid would then move it away. He played for a few minutes before getting the wind knocked out of him. He took that as a stop and finished applying the lotion.

Feeling tired he decided to take a nap and catch up on any sleep he missed the night before. His sleep was dreamless and a little bit restless. His back was aching and his lower stomach ached as well. His son was close to dropping, meaning his birth was on soon approach. Hange had set the date to May 1st. From there it could be dropped to lower. Levi didn't mind, only that he wanted the kid to be grown enough as possible. And by the looks of it the kid was grown enough. 

Levi never ate so much in his life. But after the jars of jam, tubs of frosting, and the many other sweets he craved, he gained a good 30 pounds himself, the baby itself was probably around 8-10 pounds of baby, fluid, and muscle. As much as he wanted to keep going, he was half tempted to ask Hange to deliver him early. But he could already imagine the words.

~Levi you know he’s gonna grow strong once he’s fully matured in there. He’ll be the best kid to two loving dads and grow up to be a fine soldier.~

He sighed in his sleep but was woken up a minute later by someone entering his room. He opened an eye to see Erwin, back from his trip. The man looked tired, but it didn't compare to the huge smile on his face. Levi managed to sit up, yawn, then get to his feet to go hug his fiancé. 

“I missed you.” Levi said.

“I missed you too.” Erwin leaned down to kiss him, his hand holding Levi’s back. “You smell nice.”

“Oh that's just the lotion. It's a smells like vanilla. I was itchy during training observation and I just finished a nap.”

“Ah I see.” Erwin walked over to the bed and sat down. “Levi, don't you think we should get ready for Gene? You're almost due and we haven't done anything.”

Levi remembered that they have not prepared. They got a few clothes from Christmas but that was about it. “You're right. I'll have to put in a request to expand the room or to house one for the three of us. I just hadn't given it much thought yet.”

Erwin sat closer and rubbed Levi’s belly. His son responded to his touch and voice. “We can’t wait to meet you, Gene.”

“Erwin.”

“Yes, Honey?”

“If we are going to call our son by a nickname we need to be in agreement. As much as I adore, Gene, it sounds too much like Jean. You know that kid is such a problem.”

“Really? Huh. Well we can call him whatever you like. I like how you call him Rai. It’s soft, and he seems to respond to that more.” Erwin agreed. He broke off of Levi and stood up. “Come here, I want to show you something.”

“Ugh moving.” Levi smiled as he got to his feet. 

Erwin held his hand and lead him to the room to the left next door. “I hope you won’t get mad, as this should make you feel better.”

Levi opened the door to find the room neatly decorated in baby things. A wooden crib sat against the wall that was on the opposite of their room. It had soft yellow blankets and a little stuffed horse. A small set of framed pictures of Erwin and Levi sat on the wall above the crib with the middle frame awaiting the baby’s picture. A diaper table and rocking chair sat in the corner by the window and a dresser/bookshelf sat on the wall opposite to the crib. A neatly decorated blue rug covered the hardwood floor. Although it was small and there wasn’t much, the simplicity was perfect for their son. They didn’t go over with gender which Levi liked. 

“I love it.” He said, walking around, looking at it. “But how?”

“While I was in town, I also got approval to doctor up an empty room for a nursery. They agreed to it as long as our terms still stood. I promised they were and they allowed it. The capital is growing soft.”

“I see. Well I love it. It’s better than a shower.” Levi was brought up on the idea a week ago and he said he didn’t want one. He was having a baby, nothing else. “It’s perfect. I take it the others were into it?”

“Yeah. I called Mike and Hange yesterday, let them know and they told you to train. Sorry if that was an expese of energy.” Erwin apologized.

“It was fine.” 

“You can stay here or go back. I got to get the rest out of the jeep. I got a bassinet for our room when he’s first born, a couple of bottles, and a ton of diapers.”

“I would like to finish my book. Rai is asleep right now and I want to relax as well before dinner.”

\--------  
Levi couldn’t sleep. His son was awake giving him heartburn. He sat up and relieved himself at the bathrooms before returning to bed. Erwin was still awake, probably from his tossing and turning. He returned to bed and sighed. He sat up and poked Erwin. 

“Mhmm?” He sounded.

“Fuck me. Please. It’s been ages and I need to relax.” Levi begged. 

Erwin was surprised at the sudden request. Before when he wanted to have sex, Levi complained he looked fat and wasn’t going to be good. Hange told them it was safe to do it, but it took the both of them to agree to it. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Then afterwards I want to raid the kitchen for sweets.”

Erwin smiled before sitting up. “I hope you don’t mind if it takes a while.” He held up his hand.” I can only work with so much.”

“I don’t care.” Levi took off his shirt and advanced onto Erwin, locking his lips into a kiss. He had wanted to do it for so long but with the troubles as of recent, he held back. Pregnancy made hi really horny and it took his willpower to control it. His own hands fished around Erwin’s pajama pants. He messed with the band before tugging them down to spring the commander’s growing erection. Levi climbed into his lap and wiggled his hips to rub against the hot mess. 

He slipped off his own pants and Erwin began to work his dick. They touched together, rubbing them against each other. They both grow hard as Levi was kissed down his neck. He moaned into the kissed and touches that the giant blondie managed. 

“Do you want it from behind?” Erwin asked.

“No. Just right here. I want to cum all over you.”

“Really?”

“You’ve been bad.” 

Levi straddled Erwin’s hips and then planted himself on his dick and in his lap. Both of them cried out from the straight forward movement. Erwin grabbed Levi’s erection as the small one ground down. Erwin laid back and continued to rub as Levi moved. Erwin could feel himself getting ready. He announced it and right as he did, Levi came as well on Erwin. Levi screamed as he was filled and he leaned back in his hands while Erwinlicked his hand.

“You taste amazing.”

“Gross.” Levi panted. 

The orgasm winded him and he felt better. It was a small fuck, but it was perfect. The orgasm was amplified and it was like 5 fucks in one. They paused for a moment then separated. They gathered a change of clothes for a shower and went to wash up. Afterwards they raided the kitchen for a hidden jar of jam Oluo must have hidden from him. 

They took a seat at one of the table and ate. They talked about how the trainees were doing and that they were going to pass this year’s students. They moved onto their friends and Levi brought up how Petra and Eld were getting closer. Erwin noted that too. He thought they would make a good couple if they went that far.

“Oluo was too self centered anyways. I just wish he’d stop copying me and be himself for once.” Levi pointed out. He leaned back into his chair and sighed. His stomach then cramped up, another false contraction. He hissed at the pain and rubbed his stomach.

“Are you okay?” Erwin became alert. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just…” He breathed. “Its false contractions. Hange said they would start getting stronger around this time and up until the birth. My body is preparing to birth the kid.” Levi assured, thankful Erwin was ready to be a dad any minute.

“Alright. Just if they get worse, go to Hange.”

“Of course dummy.” Levi yawned. He was finally tired. 

They returned to bed and slept until the sun rose the next morning.


	24. Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter deals with miscarriage. If you don't like any of that, please wait until the next chapter so you can skip this one.

[36 weeks, April 4th]

It was the last month. In 4 weeks, Levi and Erwin would welcome their son into the world. That was unless he wanted to arrive early. Everyone was on high alert for the big event. And speaking of bit event, it was the day of Hange and Moblit. The two wanted to get married sooner rather than later. Hange was talking about it when she announced it after he was rescued from Karanes. Erwin was asked to officiate the wedding. Levi was glad to sit on the side in the front row. Moblit picked Eld for best man and Gunther for groomsmen and Hange picked Isabel for maid of honor and Petra for bridesmaid. They were going to get married in the tower of the castle and have a reception in the common room. The current students and close friends were allowed to attend. 

Levi looked at himself in the mirror. He was able to fit into a custom suit that looked decent on him. Erwin entered with his suit and green bolo tie sitting on his chest. His hair was slicked back and he was freshly shaved. He saw Levi and walked over to him, giving him a kiss. They stood, looking in the mirror together. Erwin wrapped his hand around from behind and laid them on Levi’s stomach. Their son moved to the touch, causing Levi to wince at the movement. Their son dropped a few days before and at the same time, Levi’s body was preparing for incoming breast milk.

“You look so handsome. I cannot wait for your wedding.” Erwin commented. 

“Me neither. I’d rather wait for Rai to be in it. He could be our ring bearer.” Levi hoped. 

“He would be the cutest.” Erwin kissed his cheek before letting him go. “Well it’s almost time.” Erwin checked the time. “I’ll see you there.”

“Alright. I’ll be right behind you.”

Erwin left and Levi did too when he was satisfied with his look. He left his room and began his waddle to the first floor of the tower. On his way he heard, hushed, whispers that seemed to be comforting someone. He paused and listened. He was right outside his friends’ room. 

“We need to let her know.” Furlan’s voice was full of concern.

“Furlan, I’m fine. I just had a little cramping this morning. There wasn’t even that much blood either.” Isabel tried to assure.

“Izzy. Please. Once the wedding is over, please go to Hange. She’ll know what to do.”

Levi left them. Something was going wrong with Isabel. It concerned him that Isabel was hiding something so serious. He read about similar symptoms and he silently wished she could get the help. He eventually made it towards the tower and was greeted by Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Mike, and Nanaba. He held onto the wall for a moment to catch his breath before greeting his friends. Isabel and Furlan appeared a couple minutes later, no sign of an argument or worry on their faces. They waited a few more minutes then Erwin gathered everyone together. People took their seats while Moblit stood at the front. The man looked nervous but also excited at the same time. 

The doors opened behind them, revealing Eld and Isabel in hand. They walked together then branched off. Next was Petra and Gunther. Finally it was Hange. She didn’t want to be lead by anyone except with her pride. Her dress was simple but elegant. It was traditional white with a plain white fabric on top, leading to floral lace on the bottom. Her hair was freshly washed and pulled back to a bun, dressed with faux pearls. Her bouquet was of red roses and it was oddly matching the attire. She walked down the aisle and stopped in front of Moblit. 

Erwin’s booming voice echoed through out the floor and gave his speech. Some tears were shed for happiness and there were a few laughs exchanged. As the rings were being exchanged, Levi noticed a change in Isabel’s face. Once pleasant was slowly turning into pain. She tried to look down and used her bouquet to hide her traveling hand that moved to her abdomen. Erwin then let the two kiss. Isabel’s face contorted to pain and she swayed on her feet. Petra noticed and asked in she was alright. The redhead gasped in pain then fell to her knees, hands clutching her stomach. 

Hange and Moblit parted and the bride rushed to Isabel’s aid. Gasps were heard among the crowd and Furlan ran over to his wife. Something was wrong. The once happy event went to stressful real quick. 

“Moblit, Furlan, take her to the medical wing now. Petra help me out of this thing.” The small group left the room in the blink of an eye. 

Erwin stepped down from his stop and joined Levi. Levi looked up at Erwin, hoping for some sort of comfort for himself. Seeing nothing, Levi left him, going towards the medical wing. He was out of breath by the time he reached it. Hange rushed in with her lab coat then closed the door to the room. 

“Levi, Levi you can’t go off like that.”

“Why not!?” Levi was upset. “The world is cruel, Erwin.” The bad thoughts entered his mind the moment he knew what was wrong. 

“Levi, you need to calm down. Isabel and Furlan are going to need you.” 

“Don’t fucking tell me to calm down. Why is this okay now? Isabel is losing her baby right now and our’s is almost here. Why is this okay?” Levi snapped. He saw more people gather, also concerned about what is going on. 

“These things happen Levi.” Erwin tried to help.

“Really? Then why didn’t happen to me? Tell me Erwin. Why did a male, successfully grow a child while my friend in there, a perfect woman is losing her baby. Tell me dammit!”

Erwin didn’t mean to but he slapped Levi in the face (not hard though, just enough to snap him out of it). Levi blinked. “Get a hold of yourself. Think of Eugene. Think of the possibilities that it can happen to everyone. I’m sure Isabel was just as careful and doing what was best for her and the baby. These things just happen. Not everyone is built for having children. You weren’t, maybe she isn’t either. But you need to focus on you, Eugene, and being there for your friends.”

At that moment, loud sobs were coming from the room. The door opened and a hollow eyed Hange stepped out. Blood spots were on her coat. Her glasses rested on top of her once beautified head. Tears were running down her face. 

Levi knew and folded into Erwin. His own sobs matching his friend’s. Erwin held him, rubbing his arm. Moblit left the room, a dark expression on his face too. His sleeves were rolled up and he was wiping off his hands. He went over to Hange and gave her a hug. 

\------  
It was a couple of days the entire barracks was in a grief for Isabel and Furlan’s child. They held a small service for the child. Hange found out it was going to be a girl and asked if they wanted to lay her with a name. 

“Baby Church.”

Baby Church was laid to rest out into the horse pasture. Isabel had gotten a love for horses since joining the military. Hange couldn’t determine the cause of the miscarriage, but Isabel was still healthy. Her and Furlan could try again later on in the year or when Isabel was ready. For now it was just a day by day recovery. 

As for Levi, he was taking it worse. Erwin thought it was his guilt getting the best of him. No matter how many times he tried to ask, or comfort Levi would just turn the other way. He wouldn’t leave his room and didn’t eat much. Erwin had enough of it by a week after the accident happened. He carefully walked over to Isabel and Furlan’s room and knocked. Furlan answered and the once tired man looked the healthiest since before. 

“Commander Smith!” Furlan greeted in surprise. 

“Hello Church. I um, came here on personal business.”

“Is that the commander?” Isabel asked, moving up behind Furlan and opening the door wider. “Come in, Sir.”

Erwin entered and he was offered a desk chair to sit in. He took a seat then addressed the issue. “I need your help. From the both of you.”

“Anything Commander.” Furlan agreed.

“It may be a bit difficult. It’s about Levi.” Erwin knew they were sensitive about him too as of recent. 

“What about him?” Isabel sat up, concerned about her friend.

“He blames himself for what happened. All week he’s been not sleeping, crying, not eating, it's hurting him.” He sighed. “I know you are having mixed feeling about him, but he won’t listen to me.”

“I didn’t think he’d been that affected.” Isabel was shocked. 

“It destroyed him. He thinks of you guys as family. To him, Baby Church was his neice. He lost family.” 

“None of this is his fault. These things happen.” Furlan said. 

“Even we knew that there might be complications. We never accepted it or denied it.”

Erwin looked down. These two were braver than himself, and stronger. The commander was growing soft. 

“I can talk to him.” Isabel spoke up. “It's never good to grieve alone.” She stood up and placed an assuring hand her husband’s shoulder. “I’ll be back.”  
\-------  
A knock sounded at Levi’s door. It opened and Isabel slipped through. Levi closed his eyes, not wanting to hear what had to be said. He just wanted to be left alone. A dip in the bed suggested otherwise. He opened his eyes and saw who it was. He sat up. He hesitated before he reached out and gave her a hug. 

“Isabel! What are you doing here? I thought you and Furlan wouldn’t want to see me.”

“Whoever put that in your head, is an idiot.” She patted his head. “Erwin sent me. He told me what was going on.”

Levi looked away. He could feel the tears threatening to spill. He was brought out of his depressive mood to a punch in the arm. 

“Jesus, Levi, what the hell happened to you? You used to be this strong person, letting nothing get you down. Levi you can tell me.”

Levi looked at her before breathing. He told what he told Erwin before and added how he was scared to be a parent. He felt guilty that his baby survived while Isabel lost hers. He felt like he didn’t deserve anyone. He didn’t want to do anything anymore. 

“Levi. I had no idea.” She said after a few minutes. “You know you can always talk to Furlan and I. I know things have changed drastically since last year. We aren’t as close anymore, but that doesn’t mean we are still here for you.” She paused. “As for the baby… We all are hurting. But that doesn’t mean that you need to take all the pain. Levi, we care about you. We care about Eugene. We will all love him.”

Levi didn’t know how to respond. He was an idiot for keeping all his emotions and pain to himself for so long. So many people were hurting too and not just him. “Isabel. Can you promise me something?”

“Oh Levi, of course.” Her voice soft, caring.

It reminded Levi a little of his own mother. “I want you and Furlan to have Eugene if anything happens to Erwin and I.”

Isabel gasped in surprise. She teared up and brought him into a hug. It was an obstacle from his stomach, but she was too happy. “I so promise Levi. A hundred percent promise! I’d so do anything for my nephew.”

Levi laughed, relieved for the first time in months and as of recent. “Thank you. It really means a lot. Erwin agreed to it after we returned from Karanes. I just didn’t say anything after I found out about Baby Church.”

“I’m sure she would’ve loved a big brother.” She smiled. 

They both wiped away the sad and happy tears. She stood up and helped him up too. “We better go get the commander. Furlan is still scared of the guy for some reason.”

That made Levi chuckle. He felt better, knowing that now he didn’t feel so alone in the world. When Isabel told Furlan the news, he lightened up and Erwin saw the change in Levi. He looked more relaxed, actually tired, and loved. Isabel began spewing thoughts and ways to spoil Eugene when he arrived. Furlan even offered to watch him if Erwin and Levi wanted a night alone. Isabel laughed and said that was tmi. The four of them all felt better talking and enjoying eachother’s company. With time, everyone would be back to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for throwing this at you. But I really couldn't think of anything else. Im such an evil author.


	25. Rivaille Eugene Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I've been working on this since the last chapter was uploaded. School got busy
> 
> For those that skipped over the last chapter, I'll give you a summary
> 
> *Hange & Moblit's weddinng
> 
> *Isabel and Furlan lost their baby, Levi taking it hardest.
> 
> *Levi asks Isabel and Furlan to become the parents to Levi's baby.
> 
> Now its this chapter!

[39 weeks, April 25th]

Levi was done. He was done being pregnant, he was done with his chest that formed a small mass that held the milk. “Erwin, I got tits.” He whined once. He was on his last stretch and you thought everyone ne was on high alert, wrong. Everyone was now on super alert. Erwin was going with him everywhere, Hange stopped by his room morning and night, Isabel and Furlan were on their toes excited. But he just wanted to be left alone. He was fine.

Levi woke to hunger. He carefully got out of bed, trying his damndest not to wake the sleeping blonde giant. He snuck out of his room and was welcomed by light. The kitchens were to be open soon and he couldn't wait to get his hands on some food. On his way, when he and to use the bathroom, a false contraction hit him. It was a strong one too. He cursed under his breath as he sat on the toilet, breathing through it to pass. The false contractions had gotten stronger over the fast couple of weeks, signaling the baby due. Levi wanted to have him out but Hange said that it was the baby’s decision to arrive. He couldn't really argue with her.

As it passed and he had feeling to walk again, he slowly made it to the kitchens. The trainees and soldiers were already there eating their breakfast. Levi got in line and grabbed what he could. As he walked to find a seat, preferably by himself, he felt the incomings of another contraction. He found a seat and sat down. He tried to hide his pain as he breathed through it. It passed and he was able to eat. He rubbed his belly and his son did a big flip, head downward once more. The kid liked to do flips.

Fear passed through him. He shook his head and finished eating. At that time, Petra, Eld, Gunther, and Oluo walked in. Levi got up to go out his tray away but the moment he stood up, a stronger more painful contraction hit him. He dropped his tray as his hand reached for his belly, the other to cover the cry of pain that was trying to escape his mouth. The whole room looked towards him.

Oluo seemed to know what was wrong and ran over to him. “Captain Levi, are you alright?”

Levi couldn't speak. His eyes were tight and he shook his head. He grabbed onto Oluo for support, his contraction waning. 

“Do you need to go to Hange?”

Levi nodded, tears so close to escaping. 

“Petra, Eld, go get Hange. Gunther, come help me support the Captain.”

The four spring into action. Gunther and Oluo made it halfway to Hange’s when another one hit. This one brought Levi to his knees. Gunther and Levi held him up. Hange and Moblit met them in between and took him back to the medical wing.

“We got you. Of all days, little man picks a nice sunny one.” She commented.

They entered the room and they helped lay him down. Levi just breathed through the pain. He finally relaxed when it passed. 

“That's good, Levi, just breathe.” Hange soothed.

Levi was terrified. He wanted Erwin with him, he wanted to be told everything was going to be fine. That he was fine, the baby was fine, everything. He didn't hold back the tears this time as a new contraction it him. Hange timed this one. 

“Okay, gotta operate now. Moblit get the numby stuff for our brave captain here while I dress him.”

“Numby stuff?” Moblit asked.

“The epidural, my dear prince.”

“Right.” The brown haired man ran about, getting a thick needle. Moblit administered it and Levi let out a little yelp. “Sorry Captain.”

He was laid back down again after Hange stripped him of his current clothes and dressed him in a medical gown. He wiped his eyes as his body got numb. Moblit attached an IV and had blood on standby in case things got messy. Everything was in order except for one person.

The door slammed open, a half asleep Erwin with only his pajama pants entered. His eyes were wide open and he almost tripped to get to Levi’s side. Hange rolled her eyes and raised the scalpel.

“Now before any more interruptions, Moblit lock the door.”

The brunette nodded and did just so. Over the next hour and a half, the scientist, now doctor, and her assistant worked on getting the baby out safely. Levi had dozed off because of the stress while Erwin watched over him patiently. At 9:46 a loud cry was heard. Levi slowly woke up the the sound while Erwin cautiously peered over the makeshift screen. She held up the baby boy and it brought tears to both parent’s eyes.

“Would you like to cut the little guy loose?” Hange offered as Moblit was starting to clean him up.

Erwin looked at Levi and he nodded. Erwin got up and Hange instructed him how to do it. Moblit had Erwin follow him to a little blocked off area for when he baby was born. There the baby was weighed, measured, and then wrapped in a blanket. Hange put Levi back together and helped him move to a better bed. She had pillows fluffed and ready for comfort. Erwin returned to him, holding his hand and and giving him a kiss.

Hange walked out a few more minutes later with their son in her arms. She showed Levi how to hold him and the small captain couldn't help but smile. It was a rare smile but one everyone would remember. Eugene moved a little and made small noises as he was settled in his father’s arms. Erwin bent down to give him a soft kiss on his head.

Levi observed his child. He looked a lot like Erwin but had his nose and his hair. The baby made little noise when he was held. He was surprisingly quiet for being a born child. It charmed Levi that the kid had his personality. 

“So he’s born at 9:46am, on April 25th and weighs 9 pounds 5 ounces. I had Moblit take care of the prints, I assume you saw that, Erwin. And all we need for him is a name!”

“Rivaille Eugene Smith.” Erwin said.

Levi looked at him. “You switched it !” 

“Of course. I like the little nick name Rai. It suits him.” Erwin said, looking down. 

“You know that makes him my junior, right?”

At that moment, little Rai began to cry. He fussed and began to squirm. Levi began to panic. 

“He’s hungry. Been in the work 20 minutes and he hasn't been fed yet!” Hange joked, already giving him a bad time.

Levi blushed. “I'm embarrassed by them.”

“If you want, I can leave. That way you have privacy. I can let everyone know Rai’s here. I'm sure Isabel is about to explode from anticipation.” Erwin offered.

“Really? Thank you!” Levi was tearing up again. The stupid hormones still in his system.

\---------  
Erwin closed the door behind him and turned around to see a big crowd. Isabel and Furlan were in front, behind them were Mike, Nanaba, Oluo, Gunther, Eld, Petra, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, And the rest. They were all waiting for the result.

“All is good.” Erwin smiled nervously. “He’s healthy and Levi’s feeding him now.”

Isabel launched herself onto Furlan. She was the happiest. Everyone else came up to Erwin and gave him a hug and a congrats. Erwin never felt prouder. “Uh. I'll have to talk to Levi, but Isabel and Furlan, you might be able to see him later on.” 

Furlan nodded. 

The door opened and Hange poked her head out. “Hey Papa, it's your turn to hold him.” 

Erwin hesitated. The small fear was going to be true. Furlan gave him an encouraging push. He followed Hange back into the quiet room. Levi looked so exhausted. On his chest he was patting Rai on his back. Erwin took a seat in a chair Moblit brought in and it had several pillows for an arm rest. He took a seat in the chair. Hange took Rai and placed it in Erwin’s arm. The weight of his son surprised him. 

“Dad looks good on you.” Levi complimented.

Erwin smiled. He was so happy. He thought about the crazy directions his life went into and problems he faced to come to this moment. He was glad of his decisions and a little guilty about his faults. Some small part says he doesn’t deserve this, most of his says he does. Rai opened his mouth for a yawn and it grew the biggest smile on Erwin’s face. 

Levi left with Moblit to use that attached bathroom. As he was gone, Erwin softly talked to his son, just making small promises of protection. He saw so much of him in the small being. The nose though, that was Levi. The little upturn was his dad. He remembered the full head of dark hair that now hid under the little hat. It was thin but there was a lot of it, and it was soft.

As his son slept in his arm, the little boy make a face that looked like a scowl. He made him chuckle. 

“What are you laughing about?” Levi asked, returning from the bathroom.

“He just made a face that is so you. Like when you are annoyed, you just glare in a scowl. I can tell this one is going to have your personality.” Erwin informed.

“Its what happens when you mix a commander and a captain.” Levi smiled. “Can I hold him again?”

“Oh, of course. My arm is starting to get sore.”

Hange moved from her desk and helped Levi. “Just a little but more, then you should feed him again and take a nap. You’re going to need all the sleep you can get.”

Levi nodded, taking his son in his arms. For the first time, in a long time he was happy, truly happy. He didn’t feel alone like he did. His love grew and he saw a product of it in his arms. The baby yawned again before blinking his eyes open. The lights were dim, but it was still to bright for him. His big round eyes were gray for the moment. Levi could see hints of blue. It would be perfect if Rai got is father’s eyes. Levi adored Erwin’s eyes. They were like eyes of freedom. 

The nap was much appreciated. Rai woke up hungry again and Moblit helped. Erwin went to get Isabel and Furlan to give Levi privacy. Upon returning, Rai was well fed and was looking around the room. Isabel made her way around the bed with Furlan in tow. 

“Awe, Levi, he’s adorable!” She cooed at the little guy who had no idea what was going on.

“So proud of the both of you. He’ll be a handful no doubt.” Furlan smiled, bringing Isabel close. 

“Would you like to hole him, Isabel?” Levi offered.

Her eyes grew wide. “I don’t know.” She eventually answered.

“Please,” Erwin spoke up, “You are his second mother, right?”

She blushed, remembering Levi’s request. Erwin got up out of the chair and helped her sit. The pillows were fluffed. When she was ready, Furlan picked up Rai and placed him in her arms. She gasped at his little heavy weight then smiled. She let the little one hold her finger and laughed when the face turned into a scowl again. 

“Guys, I’m going to be the best second mom ever! He’s going to be so spoiled!” She promised. 

“Izzy, remember, this is Levi’s baby.” Furlan chuckled. 

“I know.” She pouted. “But I can’t help it. He’s so darn adorable!” A thought entered her mind. “I call dibs on delivering a sibling!”

Levi chuckled. “You will have your own someday. I know when you two are ready, you will be so prepared.”

“Of course! We are going to get all the practice with this little guy!”

Rai yawned then began to fuss. Obviously hungry and possibly needing a change. Furlan gave him back the the two and the couple said their goodbyes for the afternoon. So many things happened throughout the day. Erwin and Moblit went to get everyone food and they ate quietly while Rai took a nap. Levi was feeling the pain from his surgery so Hange gave him a small dose of painkillers. Not enough to affect the baby, but enough to help Levi snooze. What a start it was to parenthood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confused on how to pronounce "Rai"?
> 
> In my head it sounds like 'rye' as in the bread. So that's how it's pronounced. It should be pronounced 'ray' but it just sounds weird in my head. 
> 
> I should update with a new chapter this weekend. 
> 
> Also, I'm starting a comic so please check it out!  
> http://octobernight.smackjeeves.com


	26. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay i said this weekend but my mind won't shut up!

[1 ½ months, June 9th]

“Do you like that? Huh Rai?” Levi turned around around from putting away clean baby clothes to his son that was laying on a comforting blanket on the floor, playing with a little toy rattle ring. 

Rai would look at it and shake his arms around, making noise with it. He made little sounds and his face was full of concentration. Levi sat on the floor next to his son and rubbed his tummy. The first six weeks had been crazy for everyone. The third years were getting ready for graduation from the educational part. They were to stay for the military part. Levi was glad about that. He wouldn’t want his friends to leave. 

Rai made a few noises and Levi lightly tickled his tummy. His face formed into a smile and let out a loud happy noise. Levi smiled. It was warming to see his son smile. He looked grumpy especially with his still gray eyes. Levi was looking forward to how blue they would be. If they stayed gray, he would still be happy. It was like he had a miniature version of himself. Rai made a noise again this time louder. 

The door to the room opened, revealing the other parent. He was dressed in his uniform, ready for the graduation ceremony. His blonde hair was combed back and bolo tie perfectly in the middle of his chest. His boots knocked on the floor as he walked and he lightened when he saw his son on the floor with his Dad.

“Is that Rai I hear?” He spoke, voice familiar to the little one.

Rai got more excited and shook his body. Rai had taken to a liking of his bigger dad. Often Erwin would read him a story or get him his favorite toy. When he needed a changing or a feeding in the middle of the night with formula, he had been quite skilled in making a bottle one handed. He would prepare the diaper table for Levi then sing softly to help keep him calm until Levi showed up. From then on, Levi would feed him, change him, then place him back down in his bed. Erwin felt bad he could do more, but preparing was the best thing. 

“Hi buddy, happy to see Papa?” Erwin knelt down and gave his son a little tickle. 

Rai had a giant grin on and continued to make happy noises. 

Erwin smiled then turned his attention towards Levi. “Are you sure you want to attend? You aren’t in the military anymore.”

Levi sighed. “I know. I’ll sit off to the sides. This is at least a good bye to that part of my career. I’ll be back for the Fall to each Literature. We at least get the summer with Rai before we stick him in daycare.”

“You do know summers are still busy for me. I have expeditions, next week is the first years finals out into the field, our lives are dangerous.”

“Don’t think I don’t know that? I already expected to be the stay at home parent. Protecting Rai is my goal now. He doesn’t need to see the world yet.” Levi looked down at the happy baby. 

“But we can together. I can’t really go out onto the field, but direct.” Erwin sighed. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while. I’m going to hand the torch to Mike at the ceremony.”

Levi gasped. “What? Really? Why? Erwin, being commander is a big responsibility. You can’t just throw it away.” He protested.

“I know, Levi, but I got something more important to protect.” He tickled Rai again. “You and him are my importance. Besides, I can’t battle anymore. So I’d be a higher rank, just without the commander name. I’ll be dealing with the paperwork, cases, court. Mike will just be the field work.”

“If you feel that is best, I’ll support you.” Levi leaned in and kissed him. 

“Go get into your uniform. I’ll watch him.” Erwin said.

Levi nodded and went next door to his room and began to change. He dressed into his pants and was just about to slip on his jacket, about to go back to Rai’s room when his door burst open and Hange bolted in. She had a scared look on her face and was messily dressed. Her hair was un done and her brown eyes, wild. 

“Jesus Hange, what the hell happened?”

“He’s gonna kill me. Oh he’s gonna kill me.” Was all she said as she paced his room. 

Levi grabbed her shoulder to stop her. “Hange, relax. Tell me what’s wrong. Who’s going to kill you?”

Hange stopped and turned to sit on the bed. The door banged and she jumped. A soft but serious voice came from the other side. She sat up in fear. Levi was confused by what was going on. He crossed his arms and glared. 

“Spit it out, Berner.” 

“Ifoundoutimpregnantandmoblitisnthappy.” Hange spilled in one sped up sentence. 

Levi cleared his head. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I’m pregnant Levi! Moblit and I fucked up and now I have a kid growing inside me!” She yelled before breaking down into a sob. 

“You’re pregnant?”

Hange nodded. 

“And Moblit is going to kill you.”

“Oh goddammit Hange! I’m not going to kill you!” Moblit yelled outside the door.

Levi walked over and opened it up. Moblit moved past him and crouched down to face Hange. He placed a hand on her knee. He had compassion in his face. His brown eyes looked so full of love. 

“Hange, why are you so upset?”

“I don’t know.” She replied, rubbing her eyes. 

“Hey, Hange, You better tell Moblit soon otherwise something might happen.” Levi teased, mocking her back when he first was pregnant.

“Shut it shit-face! I am a natural woman.”

Levi laughed, and it caused her to laugh. 

“Hange, remember long ago when you gave the chocolates? Back in my third year? You clearly promised me: ‘One day I’m going to marry you and give you a mini Moblit. With that I shall be the happiest lady in the world. You just need to accept these delicious candies.’ The night on our wedding after what happened, you and I stayed in bed and I held you as you cried and you said you would do anything to keep our child alive when we have one.” Moblit spoke with soft words.

“I remember.” She smiled.

Moblit hugged her around her stomach. “Though you are the craziest wife in the world, it’s even better to be the craziest mother in the world. I just hope he or she is okay with a crazy dad.”

Hange leaned down and gave her husband a kiss. Levi was happy for them. Hange was a bit wild, but she was very compassionate. He knew she was going to make a great mother. 

“Well congrats.” Levi smiled before glaring. “Now get out of my room.”

“Harsh.” Hange pouted. The two got up and Levi followed them out.

He returned to his sons room with Erwin laying on the floor snoozing next to his snoozing son. They obviously didn’t hear what happened next door. Levi was thankful Erwin didn’t catch the news yet. Carefully he picked up Rai, hoping not to wake him and make sure he was more comfortable. The moment he laid him down, he fussed and Levi sighed. Erwin woke up and sat up looking around the room. He then saw Levi’s uniform and relaxed. 

“Sorry. I thought putting him to bed would’ve worked. Now I know to never wake a sleeping baby.”

“Just startled me for a moment. I’ll get a bottle ready while you change him. I’ll pack the bag too. It's almost time to leave.” Erwin got up and did his task. 

The two worked around each other and everything was done. Rai was changed, dressed, fed, and now sleeping in his car seat. Erwin carried him out to the jeep and Levi strapped him in. once locked and properly secure, they got into the car themselves. Erwin drove and was one of the best one armed drivers ever. Levi trusted him and it took a while before Erwin was confident again. But he was very confident, now that he had the ones he loves to protect. 

\-------  
The drive to the capital was a peaceful one. Rai was asleep for the majority of the ride, but he woke to a soiled diaper. Erwin pulled over to the side of the road so Levi could safely go into the back to change their son. He remained in the back for the rest of the ride and played with Rai. Erwin pulled into the parking lot and parked. Levi unbuckled his son’s carseat for Erwin to take. Levi slipped in the bag and together they walked to the auditorium for the ceremony. 

All the other soldiers were there. Petra spotted them and waved at them. The four friends were excited to graduate. Oluo was being his proud self, Gunther was full of pride, and Eld had a softer look to him. Eld and Petra announced their courtship just a week before graduation and Petra seemed much happier than she was with Oluo. They remained good friends but Levi could spot the little leftover bits of jealousy in his eyes. The moment Oluo saw Rai, he turned into a big goof.

“Oh my gosh you brought Rai!” He walked over to Erwin with big eyes. “Can I hold him, Commander? Please?”

Erwin looked at Levi, who just shrugged. Oluo was careful when it came to holding fragile things. Erwin allowed it and let Oluo unbuckle Rai to hold him. 

“Awe he’s adorable.”

“Still surprised you are good with kids.” Gunther spoke.

“I’m the oldest of 6 kids. My little sister is entering the Military Police this fall. After her is my brother. He looks up to me!” He said proudly. 

“How old’s the youngest?” Eld asked. 

“Oh I think 6? I haven’t seen them since entering community college. Today I get to see them for summer break before duties startup next month.”

Rai was shocked at the strange man. He grabbed a hold of Oluo’s scarf and tugged on it. The tug must have been strong because Oluo’s hed jerked and he bit his tongue. Rai then began to cry and Levi swooped in to take him. 

“Shit, sorry.” He began to rock Rai to calm him down. He reached into his back and got out his rattle ring and the kid quieted up. “He’s grabby.”

“Nah, it's okay.” He waved. “My second sister loved to tug.”

The announcement for everyone to step up called through the overhead speakers that were on the outside building. Levi placed Rai back in his seat and took it from Erwin. The blonde gave him a kiss then followed their friends. Levi made his way through the bricked hallways to the soldier seating that was off to the side of the stage. Isabel and Furlan were there, so was Moblit, Hange, Mike and Nanaba. He sat by Hange and Isabel, placing the seat between his feet. Rai was too occupied by his toy to even know what was going on. He made happy noises at Isabel and Hange. Both women smiled and waved back. 

With everyone in their proper places, Levi looked out to the crowd of forest green. A class of roughly 200 graduates were sitting in their seats. Some members of family were seated behind them in higher stands and the Survey Corps sat off to the side. Erwin got up on stage and began his speech. He spoke about the hardships, the friendships, relationships, the bravery, the courage, the patience all the wonderful things the students had and will continue to thrive in in their new life in the Survey Corps. The degrees were passed out by Erwin, Mike, and Nanaba. Once done, Erwin called out a moment of silence for those lives lost while on expeditions. Even Rai was quiet.

“I congratulate all of you on your success and I grant you all high praise.” Erwin spoke after the silence was meant and said. “I just have one last announcement.”

The crowd whispered, wondering what else the Commander had to say.

“My time as Commander is at end. As you know, I’m not really whole.” He attempted to joke, waving his stump arm. “I will step down as my position as Commander of the Survey Corps and resume my old position as Squad Leader.”

The groups gasped in surprise. 

“Mike Zacharias.” Erwin called as he unfastened his bolo tie. 

Mike gasped and hesitated. Nanaba pushed him and he stepped forward with pride and confidence. He saluted. Erwin told him to hold out his right hand. He did. 

“Do you Mike Zacharias promise to uphold the position as Commander of the Survey Corps and lead our people to victory against the titans even at the cost of your life?”

Mike nodded without a doubt. “Yes, Sir.”

Erwin placed the tie in his hand. Mike looked down at the green tie and closed his hand. “Thank you, Sir.”

Erwin bowed and walked to where Levi was sitting. He took a seat in the ground and waved to Rai, in return he got happy noises. Levi and Erwin looked to the stage. Mike stood at the podium and gave his welcome to the Survey Corps speech, which was made up on the spot, and nailed it. The graduates dispersed. Mike joined his friends and the four others joined them.

“Haha! Yeah!” Isabel exclaimed, proud of everyone. “We should totally celebrate.”

“Family friendly restaurant.” Oluo piped up.

“I’ll buy a round.” Erwin offered.

“Sounds awesome!” Most of them said. 

“Hange and I will stay out of this one.” Moblit spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck, as if he was terrified.

“Awe! But Hange you are a PARTY ANIMAL!” Isabel pouted. 

“Hange never turns one down.” Nanaba hung an arm around the brunette’s shoulders.

Hange just nervously laughed. “I just don’t really feel like it, and I can’t really drink right now.” She too acted nervous like Moblit.

“Running an experiment?” Gunther asked. 

“Haha no. Moblit won’t let me experiment either.”

Furlan breathed. All eyes turned to him. He shrugged. “What? They are too scared to share, and I’m surprised Baby-zado didn’t figure it out since he has 5 younger siblings.”

Levi looked at Hange. She received a tiny not from him and breathed. 

“Moblit and I are expecting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now it really wont be until the weekend!


	27. Visual Examples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the weekend chapter! This will be it til probably next weekend. Things are starting to pick up in my personal life so it's going to be busy.
> 
> *Notes for this Chapter*  
> This Chapter is mostly in Rai's point of view. Writing this was a bit difficult and is more conversation based. 
> 
> Rai's vocab of people:
> 
> Dada=Levi  
> Papa=Erwin  
> Iza=Isabel  
> R-Lan=Furlan  
> Gee=Hange  
> Mo=Moblit  
> Ike=Mike  
> Bana=Nanaba  
> Ren=Eren  
> Asa=Mikasa  
> Armin=Min  
> Tra=Petra  
> Ter=Gunther  
> El=Eld  
> Ooo=Oluo
> 
> Bre=Brendon Caleb Berner (Baby Berner)  
> Sia=Sophia Angela Church (Furlan and Isabel's second child)

[1 year, April 25th]

Rai opened his eyes. He woke up from his nap he didn’t want to have in the first place, but now he woke up with refreshing energy. He grabbed onto his crib railing and pulled himself up. The world was big to him but it had changed over his first year of life. His big eyed looked around the room hoping to get a sign from his parents that he was awake. When no sign came, he sat back down, his legs feeling weak. 

He landed with a soft ‘of!’ followed by disgust. He had spoiled his diaper while sleeping and hadn’t known. He looked around for his parents but they weren’t there to clean him. He was getting upset. 

“Dada! DADA!” He cried, at tears falling out of his eyes and staining his shirt. Drool left his mouth as he cried. 

The door magically opened and his Papa entered. Rai loved his Papa, but he didn’t want Papa, he wanted Dada. He cried more. His Papa smiled at him while he moved around the room. 

“Is someone hungry?” His Papa said.

Rai ignored him. He wanted to be changed. Then maybe be fed. 

“Dada! DADA!” He cried.

“Okay, okay, I’ll go get Dada.” His Papa said softly.

The moment his Papa left the room he began to quiet down. Did Papa sound sad? The room opened up and his Dada entered. Rai lit right up at the sight of Dada. His Dada’s gray eyes lit up and he put his hands in the air to signal he wanted to be picked up.

“Rai, are you awake?” He asked. 

“Dada.” Rai responded. ‘I went in my diaper again.’ “Ew.”

“I can smell you!” He laughed. 

Dada carried Rai to to the changing table and cleaned him all up. Dada made happy noises and laughed, even tickled Rai, to get him to laugh. He was then dressed into small pair of jeans, and a little shirt. His feet got covered and his black hair brushed out of his eyes. 

“Everyone is waiting for you in the Common Room.”

Rai knew that place. He often was there with Papa while Dada was working. Papa was working on papers and talking on his phone. He smiled and looked at everything while he was being carried. It was bright out and older peoples moved. Dada called them students. Some students waved at him or greeted his Dada. Finally they reached the Common Room and it was a lot to take in. 

Sweet smells and happy voices greeted Rai when he entered with Dada. He saw Papa turned away, Iza, R-lan, Gee, Mo, Ike, Bana, Ren, Asa, Min, Tra, Ter, El, and Ooo. Rai even saw the little one, Gee and Mo called Bre. He was a little younger than Rai by almost 3 months. Dada and Papa were really happy when they first met Bre. To Rai though he was a friend. 

Iza came close and he wanted to give her a hug. Rai reached out and Iza took him. He sat on her hip. He was careful not to kick and thrash because Iza was also special. Dada said another like him was in her tummy. But her name was Sia. In three months time she would be like Bre. 

“Happy little one aren’t ya! Happy Birthday Rai!”

Happy Birthday. Rai heard those words from Dada and Papa when he first woke up in the morning. Apparently it was his day. He was handed back to Dada and then placed on his play mat by the couches. He grabbed onto the couch and pulled himself up. He used the couch for help back and forth and was having fun. Ren and Min joined him by the mat. They were talking to him and tickling him. He would laugh as would Ren and Min. Dada began to talk and Everyone gathered. 

Dada picked up Rai and brought him to a high chair. Rai began to fuss. He usually sat in the high chair when he was being fed gross food. He was strapped in and tears were beginning to fall. He was then in front of him was placed a big food with a bright colored top, paper bottom, and a light at the top. Papa made sure he didn’t touch it and everyone sang a happy song. Rai had no idea what was going on, except that everyone was happy. He looked at Papa and Dada and saw they looked sad. 

When the song ended and Papa pretended to blow it out. “So on Rai, blow it out.”

Rai thought he knew what to do and tried. When he did it went out. He was surprised to learn something new. Papa then took the food and handed to Papa. Papa then handed it back and Rai. He started at it for a moment and looked at everyone else. He made a confusing face. 

“Like this Rai.” Papa had the same thing and took a bite. 

Rai grabbed it and took a piece. It squished between his hands and he seemed to glare at the treat. Papa laughed at his face, calling over Dada. 

“Who knew he’d pick up our cleanliness.” Papa laughed. 

“Well he does look like Dada.” Gee spoke up. 

Dada rolled his eyes. Rai put the food in his mouth and tasted the sweet treat. It was good at first, but then it got too sweet. On his 5th bite, he called for Dada to pick him up.

“Are you done Rai?” Dada responded, almost sad at how much he ate. “Do you not like sweets?”

“He thinks we tricked him probably.” Papa said. “He doesn’t like being in the chair when we feed him applesauce and pears.”

Rai saw Papa sad too. He began to think if he was making them sad. He started to cry, not happy Dada and Papa weren’t happy. Papa panicked and Dada picked him up to clean him up. He kept crying. His Papa and Dada were sad. 

“Is Rai okay?” Iza asked. 

“He just started to cry. He was fine a minute ago.” Dada said. “Let me go feed him peas.”

After Rai was cleaned up and fed some tasty peas, he felt a little better. He was still scared that Dada and Papa were still sad. Back in the big room he was placed on his mat while Ike and Bana pulled Papa aside. Ike looked mad at Papa, who looked sad. 

Dada stood in front of Rai and set down small boxes. Everyone gathered again and took seats, Gee went to change Bre then returned. Papa sat on one side, Dada sat on the other. Each turn, they encouraged Rai to rip the paper and he did. He was happy to see the small smiles, but he could tell in their eyes the sad was still there. 

Once all the happy left, Dada and Papa washed him and then put him to bed. Dada tucked him in then left. Papa stayed a little after while Rai fell asleep. That night he dreamed of smiles on Dada and Papa’s faces.

\--------  
Erwin entered the bedroom and found an upset Levi with crossed arms, standing by the bed. The Captain could tell the teacher was upset with him about something. Well he wasn’t upset. He was disappointed. He thought he would hide his emotions, his feelings, from his husband, but he couldn’t hide things anymore. He sat down on the bed. He waited for Levi to yell at him about his mood, but instead was surprised when he received a hug. Levi still wasn’t one for affection but he used his special healing powers to cure him. 

“Erwin, what was wrong with today?” He eventually asked. 

“Today was great. Rai was so happy.”

Levi sighed. He let go and looked into the Blonde’s eyes. “Erwin, the truth, please. I thought we said we would talk to each other about things.”

“I know.” Erwin took a breath. “I guess I’m just a little disappointed.”

“About?”

“Rai.”

Levi was surprised. 

“And a little jealous.”

“Is it because he’s taking on me?”

“I keep blaming myself as he get’s older. I can’t hold him unless I get help, so that bond is out the window. When I watch him while you work, I’m also working so I’m not spending time with him either. You take him with you into town, and I just feel left in the dark.” Erwin confessed. 

“Erwin, I didn’t know.”

“It’s my damn arm! He wants to be picked up and I can’t.” Erwin was really upset about this. “It hurts that I can’t bond with my own son.”

“That must be why Rai got upset over food. He saw how we were communicating. He’s got your smarts that’s for sure.”

“He’s got both our intelligence.” Levi smiled. “Look he’s a year old, but he is learning fast.”

“What do we tell a 1 year old?”

“Papa doesn’t have an arm like Dada.”

“How is he going to understand that?” Erwin wasn’t sure Levi’s plan would work.

“We show him. Like the cupcake and candle. He understood when to blow and when to eat. If we show him that you don’t have an arm, maybe he’ll understand.”

Erwin thought about it. It seemed too complicated. “How about we buy him bears tomorrow. Two of them. One of them we take off an arm. We write Papa and Dada on them so he possibly understand better.”

“That could work better. I’ll go out and get them then work on it. There isn’t class tomorrow. Maybe you two could bond over a little play date.”

“Alright.” Erwin brought in Levi for a hug and kissed him on the head. “Thanks Honey.”

\--------  
Rai sat with Papa in his room. It was odd for Papa to join him in his room. Papa’s attention was focused on him. Rai was happy to play with Papa. He would crawl over to his Papa and hand over toys and would make it fly over his head and also fly into him to make him laugh. Then because he was a fast crawler he would out crawl his Papa. 

They were in the middle of a tickle fight when Dada came home. He called to Papa and Papa let them know they were in Rai’s room. Rai smiled when he saw Dada and that he has a bag in his hand. Rai loved bags, but they were always taken away from him. Dada would look worried when he played with one. Rai didn’t understand why. Rai raised his hands up and moved his fingers like he wanted to grab it. 

Dada’s look softened and he spoke a few words to Papa before joining them on the floor. Dada hugged Papa and started to take off Papa’s jacket. Rai saw Papa. There was something off. 

“Papa!” Rai said, crawling over to him and using him to stand up. 

“See I told you he’d be curious.” Dada said with wonder. 

“You know how I am with there being nothing.” Papa said, sadly.

“Papa, Papa.”

“You are upsetting him.” Dada sounded mean.

“Dada?”

Dada then reached into the bag and pulled out a grey teddy bear. It was small and was perfect for him. He reached forward, wanting to touch the new toy. Dada didn’t give it yet. Rai groaned and grunted for the bear but he wasn’t getting it. 

“Rivaille, this is Dada Bear.” Dada told.

“Dada Ber??”

“Right! Dada Bear.” Dada played with the bear and flew it around. He then gave it to Rai. Rai held it and touched the soft fabric, the button eyes, and the happy smile. 

“Dada Ber!”

Papa then reached into the back and pulled out another bear. This one was blue and looked just like Dada Ber but there was something missing. Rai looked at Dada Ber and the new one. “Rivaille, this is Papa Bear.”

“Papa Ber?”

Papa nodded. 

“Papa Ber!” Rai reached for it and set Dada Ber down. Held Papa Ber and looked it over. 

Papa Ber looked just like Papa. Dada Ber looked just like Dada.   
“Rai. Do you see what’s wrong?” Dada said. 

“He’s too young, Dada.” Papa sighed. 

“He’ll know, Papa. It just takes time.”

\------  
Three months later Rai woke up from his nap. Dada and Papa were also taking a nap in their room. He had soiled his diaper with pee so he waited a few more minutes before calling for his parents. His parents were teaching him a lot lately but it had to do with Papa. They got him Bers to tell him something but he was trying to understand. Dada Ber looked like Dada and same for Papa Ber. His favorite to play with though was Papa Ber. As he played with it in his crib, he started to know what Dada and Papa were talking about. 

Papa was missing an arm. Rai looked at his own arm where Papa would have his. That's what his parents were trying to tell him. That was why Papa was sad. That's why only Dada held him. He started to cry. He wanted to be held by Papa. He wanted to be up high like Papa. 

“Papa! PAPA!” He cried. 

His room door opened and Dada entered. Rai cried more. “Papa, Papa, PAPA!” He cried.

Dada stopped. “You want Papa?”

Rai nodded. “Papa.”

Dada left then returned with Papa. Papa was there with wide eyes. Rai reached his hands up. “Up! UP!”

Papa stopped, a sad look in his eyes. 

“UP PAPA!” Rai cried. 

Papa walked over to the crib and opened it up. The bars lowered. Rai stayed in his stance. The little boy made a crouching move and Papa did so. When he crouched, Rai moved forward and hugged his Papa. 

“Papa. He knows.” Dada whispered, a shock on his face.

Papa wrapped his arm around and held him by his butt and legs, holding him tight. Papa stood up and things became tall. Rai felt a surge of happiness. He was being held by Papa. 

“Papa!” Rai said, hugging him.

Papa sniffed. He was crying. But it was happy cry. Papa snuggled him closer. Rai was finally held by Papa and understood why he was sad. Now he could make him happy and that made Rai happy as well. Dada walked over to them and praised Rai that he was smart and a good boy. Rai was just happy he was loved by the both of them. He couldn’t wait to learn and understand more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	28. Baby Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here I am writing instead of waiting for the weekend.

[1 ½ years, October 14th]

Erwin didn't want to leave the bed. Levi sprawled on him from the previous night’s activity. Rai was with Mike and Nanaba for the night so the parents could celebrate early. Levi had taken over for the pleasure and gave Erwin the best sex of his life. Both needed it too. They had been busy taking care of Rai, they forgot they also had their own needs to take care of. 

Gray light filtered in through the curtains. It rained over the night and it was nice to hear the patter of the rain on the window. Erwin breathed as he relaxed, looking over Levi. The gray glow always matched his pearl white skin and raven hair. The color would then be absorbed into his eyes. At that thought, Levi stirred and opened them up. He smiled at seeing Erwin. He carefully got up off of Erwin and winced at the lower back pain. 

“Did I hurt you?” Erwin worried. 

“No, no. I’m just getting old.” Levi laughed, standing up.

“At 28?” Erwin teased.

“Says the guy who’s almost 40.”

“Shut up.” Erwin blushed. 

“We need to get ready for your mother’s tonight. Rai’s bag is already packed. Care to take a shower with me?”

Erwin practically jumped out of bed, his lower part swinging around and stiffening. “As long as we can do a birthday quickie.”

Levi gathered their clothes while Erwin fetched a condom. They were very specific to use protection now and when Erwin was getting ready to release, he would pull out of Levi’s warmth and go in his hand, in case the condom broke. One time it did and they were both glad he pulled. Conversation about another child was up in the air. There was still a chance Levi could miscarry and it scared him after Isabel’s first child. The two agreed that they would try for a child when Rai was at least 3 ½ or if Rai wanted a sibling. They wanted him to be happy with the big decision too. 

They showered then dressed. Levi held Erwin’s hand while they walked to Mike and Nanaba’s room. From the hallway as they got closer, they could hear giggling from Rai. Erwin smiled and knocked on his friend’s door. In a second the door opened revealing a wild eyed Nanaba, still in her pajamas. 

“Oh thank goodness you're here. Rai refuses to put on his diaper and is running pantless. Mike tried to catch him but that kid is fast.” She moved out of the way and let them in. The sight made Erwin chuckle. Mike was searching everywhere for Rai and chasing him around. Rai had his shirt on, but was pantless. 

“Rivaille.” Levi spoke, tone serious. 

Rai stopped and Mike caught him. His diaper was placed on him as was his pants then the moment Mike was done, the kid escaped him again and ran to Erwin. 

“Papa!” He greeted. 

“Hello, Rai.” Erwin greeted his son. 

“That little one is a handful.” Mike breathed as he washed his hands. 

“He’s usually well behaved.” Levi worried. 

“He is almost two. Maybe he’s starting the terrible-twos early.” Nanaba shrugged, pouring herself a cup of coffee. “But you got me convinced. As soon as Mike marries me, we are gonna have one.”

Mike tensed. “Nanaba! We are in the process of talking about it.” Mike ground out. 

Erwin patted his friend on the shoulder. “Congrats man, either way.”

Mike and Nanaba said good bye to everyone and the family made their way back to their room. Levi gave Rai his breakfast and dressed him in a presentable outfit then grabbed his bag. Erwin and Levi were going to get breakfast on the way. For work, Mike gave Erwin the three days off while Levi gave his students an assignment to work on and cancelled class. 

While on the drive, Rai was talking about something out the window and Levi played along. But as they moved past, they realized what it was. It was a stray titan. It somehow got in between Rose and Sheena. Panic grew in Levi. 

“Erwin. There is a stray titan.”He scaredly said. 

Erwin stopped on the brakes and pulled over. “But how? Rose is sealed tight.”

“I don’t know. Is there spare gear in the back?”

Erwin nodded, taking out his phone. “I’ll call Mike.”

Levi took a scared look at Erwin and at Rai. He kissed Erwin then got out. Erwin called for Mike to inform him of the breach and stared out the window as Levi strapped up and took off. Within a minute the titan was down. Levi returned and the blood was streaming off of him. Rai saw a glimpse of him and started to cry. 

“Rai, Rai, it’s okay, it’s Dada.” Levi tried to comfort but it made Rai cry even more. 

Erwin got called back 5 minutes later. Rai was still crying and Levi looked back where the titan was. He listened to what Mike found out and then hng up. “They said it was an abnormal. It jumped the wall but it doesn’t seem right. They are investigating. But if things go wrong, you are going to have to go fight.”

Levi nodded. He went around the back on the jeep and put the gear back. He changed his shirt then climbed in the back to try and calm Rai down, but the kid wouldn’t stop. “Erwin, I’ll drive. Just direct me.” He said.

Erwin winced at his tone. He was just upset about the possible titan breach and Rai being scared of him. He got out and moved to the back. They were back on the road and Rai had calmed down when Erwin tried to calm him. 

They arrived at the Smith family home two hours later. The parents forgot about breakfast and Levi was getting grumpier. He was never happy when he was hungry. Levi parked and Erwin got out with Rai. He let Levi grab the bags while he carried Rai in his arm. The door opened as they approached. Mrs. Smith and Evelyn greeted them and Erwin handed Rai over to his sister. A number of compliments of his adorableness came from the two women. He helped Levi with the bags and they all went inside. 

“Are you all hungry? I made a cracker plate with some of my onion dip.” Mrs. Smith offered. 

“Please, Mom. Levi especially.”

Levi glared at Erwin and in return the blonde stuck his tongue out.

“Geeze, if I never guessed you’d be married before, you two are so married now.” Evelyn observed. 

“We aren’t married yet.” Erwin reminded. 

“Right, you wanted to wait for Rai to be the ring bearers.” She returned to the couch with her nephew. Levi left Erwin with Rai’s bag and grabbed a sippy cup. Levi went upstairs to put the others away. 

As Erwin went to fill up the cup with water, his mother joined in on the previous conversation. “That is Evie, he waits longer for a flower girl.”

Erwin’s hand slipped from the water, sending the sippy cup flying around the sink and sending water all over the counter. “Mother!Please!” He said as he cleaned up his mess and finishing his task.

“What? I get over at the Barracks it’s just swarming with men. Very little women make it into the military, dear, let alone your branch.”

Erwin groaned then handed the cup gently to his son who took it then flashed him a grumpy look like Levi did when he was betrayed by coffee instead of tea. Erwin laughed.

“Oh! Right the food. Levi, dear, I got food.”

“You too!” He shouted from the bedroom.

Rai squirmed in his aunt’s lap and walked over to his bag. “Papa, Bers!”

“You want your bears?”

Rai nodded. Erwin got up and collected them just as his mother brought out the food. He handed them to Rai and Levi joined them. Levi sat next to him on the couch and began to nibble on the snacks. 

Everyone talked about work, stories about Rai, how Evelyn found a boyfriend, and how Mrs. Smith was the events leader at her church. They were all having a good time and Erwin got a text from Mike saying there was no hole. But he is still looking around for suspicious persons. He suggested that he should stay in Utopia for at least a day longer. 

Erwin assured Levi everything was okay and that they were fine. Levi hoped so. At the change of thought, Rai distracted them from their worries.The little boy would run around mumbling words and pointing at things. Later on in the day the rest of the family arrived for Erwin’s birthday dinner. Mrs. Smith put together ingredients to make Erwin his favorite dish from childhood, a casserole that made him smile on dark days. Rai even got a little excited over the food and enjoyed it. Erwin was pleased at that fact. 

Cake was served then after presents. Rai didn’t much like the cake but he enjoyed helping Erwin open his presents. The kid had fun playing with the paper and talking all about it. The family awed over Rai and the small family. They too asked if it was ever going to grow. Erwin gave a neutral answer and Levi felt relieved that they didn’t pester after that. As much as the two did want to have another kid, they were fine with waiting. 

For gifts, Erwin got new boots from his mom, a dad joke book from his sister, and a new bolo tie from Levi.

“I saw the look in your eye last year when you had to give your’s up to Mike. I’ve been saving to buy you a new one. This one had your birthstone in it.”

“Levi, I love it.” He said, leaning over to give him a kiss. Rai wanted one to and so he kissed Erwin then Levi.

After the family left, Rai was put to bed, a small mattress they let him sleep on while they go the bed. Levi apologized for his grumpy attitude while he traced circled on Erwin’s chest. Erwin brushed the air out of Levi’s face and kissed his head. 

“Do you think we are rushing?” Levi whispered the question.

“About what? Kids? Levi we’re good. People just ask after the first one comes along. I know you’ve been thinking about it, but if you want, we can get married after Rai’s second birthday then start trying after that.”

Levi thought about it. It sounded like a good plan. He was loving his job as a literature teacher so if shit happened again he was still solid. Erwin was also in a good spot with his job. He thought about taking care of a 2-3 year old and a newborn. It would be a struggle, but Rai was becoming well behaved. Levi nodded and kissed Erwin back. 

“Sounds like a plan.”

\-------  
The following Morning, Rai had woken up and was walking around the room, making small talk. Erwin rolled over and ruffled his son’s hair affectionately. Rai giggled but both were spooked when Erwin’s phone started to ring. Levi sat up and groaned at the sudden movement. 

“What?” Erwin’s voice was serious. “Hange calm down. Look, Mike said he had it under control.” Erwin looked at LEvi, eyes full or worry.

“Papa?” Rai also picked up on the feeling. 

“Alright. I’ll let him know. Thanks Hange.” Erwin hung up. Tears were about to fall. 

“They need you. Rose has been breached and they can’t find a hole. Titans are showing up again, like they were with the Beast Titan.”

Levi stared at him. He couldn’t believe what he had heard. “Please keep him safe.” He finally said. He got out of the bed and quickly dressed. Rai knew something was wrong as he saw Levi move around the room. Levi grabbed the keys and stopped at the door. Turning around, he ran over to Erwin and gave him a deep meaningful kiss. He hugged Rai before placing him on the bed next to Erwin. He then left, closing the door carefully behind him.

“Dada?” Rai asked. 

“Dada is going to play Hero.” Erwin told his son as he brought him closer. Rai hugged Erwin and he couldn’t help but let the tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun DUUUUUNNN!


	29. Going Back To Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter I killed off Reiner, Bertoldt. Just thought I'd let you know. Annie is still in a crystal, and Ymir is missing.

[6 days later, October 20]

Levi slashed the last titan in the group that has appeared. Just as the blood left his eyes he saw the target. Their ambush was going to be worth it. He moved with his team to the target. It was the Beast Titan, sitting on wall rose. They raced over and fought for their lives against him. The advantage was that he was already weak. They had taken him down from an ambush earlier in the week along with his helpers. Levi’s gaze clouded for a moment when he saw two of his old cadets, slain hand in hand. He would never forget their sight. 

Blinking the sight away, he advanced. With him, Hange, Isabel, and Moblit flew. Behind them, Gunther, Oluo, Petra, and Eld held ground. In front was Eren. As soon as they got close, He transformed into a titan. It was one of his biggest forms yet. He was close to the Beast’s form and his fist connected with the Beast’s chest, knocking him off the wall. Levi’s squad moved in to take care of extra titans as Eren weakened the Beast. 

Once all the titans were obliterated, Levi went in for the kill. He performed his special combo mode and spun in the air. He felt the vibrations in his swords as they cut through the nape of the Beast Titan’s neck. It neatly sliced of the nape, cutting off the head of the person inside. Eren understood what happened and let out a victorious roar. Hange stepped on the back of him and cut round his nape to get him out. 

Levi landed on the ground with a heavy breath. Eren was extracted and carried to the ground. The team gathered while Isabel launched a flare to signal to Mike that the mission was a success. A small team began on repairs of the wall while Mike headed in their direction. Nanaba was with him as was Armin and they landed close by before jogging over. 

Eren stirred. He opened his bright green eyes and Armin ran over to him. The group moved out of the way for the blonde. 

“Eren!” Armin hugged him, helping him sit up.

“A-armin?” Eren asked, trying to get memory back. “Did we get him?”

“You did good kid.” Isabel commented. 

“Levi can you confirm the kill?” Mike asked. 

Levi and him walked over to the discarded nape. A headless body rested among it fused with the titan skin. Levi took his sword and stabbed it into the corpse’s heart for good measure. 

“I can confirm.”

“Good. We got a couple of teams looking for thw wounded. The wall is surprisingly minimally damaged. Must have to be because of the titans inside.”

“What about Reiss?” Levi wondered.

“Furlan escorted her to the capital with the bloodline form. She is now in her place as Queen.”

\------  
That evening everyone was returned to the campus. Mike, Nanaba, Hange, Moblit, Levi, Isabel and Furlan sat at a candle lit table in the kitchens. They discussed that the Garrison will clean up the wall, Military will protect the newfound queen, and the Corps will tend to the wounded. Luckily there weren’t that many since a majority of the battle stayed in the countryside. 

“Before we adjourn this meeting, is there anything else we should discuss?” Mike said.

Levi voiced without thought. “We need to make a housing barracks.”

“What?”

Even Hange was intrigued. “You mean like apartments?”

“People are going to want to join now that our victory is going to gain us some popularity. Newer students are going to be taking up the barracks. We, the higher ups, have families we want to keep safe as well as jobs we want to keep. In the old field just a little ways off campus, We should build a housing barracks.”

Mike thought. “It sounds not a bad idea. I shall bring it up to Pixis and Nile and Reiss.”

“All right!” Isabel exclaimed. 

“If we are done, Moblit, let’s go get Brendon. Isabel care to join?”

The women got up to get their children that Connie and Sasha were watching. They volunteered for child watch while everyone went off fighting. Levi thought about Rai and Erwin who were anxiously awaiting his return. He had no contact with them since he left. It hurt to think they might think he’s dead. 

“Levi.” Nanaba spoke up. 

The raven haired soldier looked at the blonde. His eyes met hers. He stood saluted then ran out. He was going to see them. His week of horrors was over and he was finally allowed to return to his family. He got the keys and hopped into the jeep. Within minutes he was peeling out of campus and heading to Erwin.

\---------  
It was sunset on a sunday. Rai had just been laid down and Erwin relaxed in the living room with his mother, reading a book. He had been distracted for the past 6 days. Nobody had contacted him and he feared the worst. His mother sent him good words every time she left the room or left the house. Evelyn helped with Rai when Erwin couldn’t get things right. To his relief, Rai stopped crying on the second day for his dad. It hurt him that Rai knew there was bad in the world. Erwin would sing to him to calm him down and it worked for the most part. 

His mother had gotten up to get a glass of water when she just stayed in the kitchen. “Erwin darling, You better go outside.”

His blood ran cold. Was there a titan outside? He set his book aside then dashed outside. The sight to him was the best in the world. Levi had returned. He had a few cuts and bruises in his body, but he was alive, he was there. The raven ran to him and jumped onto him, his lips crashing into Erwin’s. Tears were falling down from the both of them. Erwin held him close and Levi wrapped his arms around him.

“I missed you, I missed you and Rai so much.” Levi cried.

“We did too. I’m so happy you’re back. I’m so happy.” Erwin responded, kissing Levi’s hair. 

“Boys! It’s getting dark out. I’ve pulled out the bed from the couch, that way you don’t bother Rai.”

“Thanks Mom.” Erwin responded. 

They turned around and Erwin kept his arm resting on Levi’s shoulder as they walked into the house. Mrs. Smith greeted Levi then wished them a good night. Levi used the restroom then returned to the living room. Erwin was waiting for him. Levi crawled under the sheet. Erwin laid on his right side and wrapped Levi into a hug. The small man fell asleep within seconds. 

\--------  
The morning was greeted with Rai crying upstairs. Levi sat up, waking up Erwin. The parental instinct in Levi kicked in as he leapt from the bed and ran up the stairs to get his son. Erwin waited for Rai to call him but instead he heard a “DADA!” Erwin smiled. He got up and followed the path to Rai. He opened the door a little bit more and saw Levi holding Rai in his arms. The little boy was touching his face, as if he was trying to make sure it really was his dad. Levi had tears again but they were happy tears. 

“Papa. Dada!” 

“Yeah, Rai, Dada is back.” Erwin chuckled. 

“Dada, Papa, bang bang!”

“Papa told you bang bang?”

“I told him you went to play hero. He would ask and I would tell him that Dada went to play hero, then pretended to swing as fake titans.” Erwin clarified. 

“You taught him that I kill? Erwin Joseph Smith!” Levi scolded. 

“What? He’ll learn sooner or later.” Erwin went about the room that became his home for the past week, gathering things to change, feed, and dress Rai. “We get to go home today Rai.”

“Home?”

“Right, Home. with all your toys and with Brendon and Sophia.” Levi confirmed.

“Bren, Fia!”

\----------------  
The moment Levi and his family stepped through the entrance doors to the campus, Nanaba had run over to him. 

“Levi! There you are! We’ve been trying to call you.” she asked him to follow her to the common room. 

They all followed her and was surprised at the ones waiting for them. Mike, Pixis, Shadis, Nile, and Reiss were waiting for him, as was Eren. 

“Ackerman, nice to finally catch up. Pixis greeted. Shadis walked up to him and greeted him with a handshake. He noticed Rai and smiled. Rai reached out to be held. 

“Not right now, Rai.” Levi hushed. 

“Oh I don’t mind.” Shadis spoke. He carefully took Rai and the kid took a liking to the usually scary guy. “I didn’t have kids. So no grandkids. Always wanted them though.”

Levi was shocked at the soft heart. He cleared his throat and addressed everyone else. “Sorry, I had left my phone in the jeep. What is so important for you and the Queen to visit?”

“Queen?” Erwin whispered the question.

Historia stood up and bowed. “I have revoked the contract that prohibits you from working as a soldier. I have reinstated your rank and you are now Captain Levi Ackerman once again. Humanity’s Strongest surely suits you.”

Levi was honored. “Thank you, your Majesty.” he bowed. 

“Shadis and I are here to allow the building of the housing Barracks for the Captains. We are beginning construction next week and have the Garrison’s full support. Also the number for enlistment to SCU had increased by 30%. You will have a strong class next year.” Pixis spoke up. 

Mike stood up next. “You can continue your teaching, Levi, as a second job.”

“Thank you. I am truly honored by all of you. But why is Jaeger here?”

“Oh!” The brunette jumped. “They have ranked me to team leader. I’m in charge of my own team now.”

Levi was shocked. The kid had grown to become mature and was more controlling of his titan powers. He claimed that he was human first and titan second, earning the trust of a lot of people. He assumed that Armin, Mikasa, and the rest of his class were going to be in his team. Levi saluted the kid. 

“Ackerman, you can take him back now.” Shadis winched as Rai tugged on his beard. 

“Rai, no, that’s bad.” Levi took him back and lightly smacked his hand in discipline. The kid’s bottom lip stuck out in a pout. “Sorry, sir.”

The meeting cleaned up nicely and before everyone left, Nile snuck out from his post from the Queen as she talked to her friends. He stopped in front of Levi and Erwin. 

“I wanted to apologize for my actions. Marie and I had fixed up our relationship. I never intended to hurt the both of you. I see here with your son that you two were meant to be for each other. Even if the paths we took were once shared. Levi, I’m happy that you are with him.”

Levi didn’t know how to respond. This was Erwin’s past not his. He hesitated before speaking, trying to think of the right words. “I’m glad things are better for you. Erwin and I are happier than ever. But I appreciate your concern.”

“Thank you Nile.” Erwin spoke, hidden harshness undetected by Nile. 

“Commander Dok, it’s time to go.” Historia called back into the room. 

The man saluted then returned to his post. Levi looked at Erwin who had a blank expression on his face. The captain’s head began to swim with all the information he learned as of recent. He just hoped everything worked out for the future. Rai began to play with his hear, clearly bored by his parents. He chuckled and off to his room they all went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no school tomorrow so more time for updates!
> 
> Also I updated my comic: http://octobernight.smackjeeves.com


	30. Fresh Starts

[1 year and 11 months (5 months later), March 21st]

Levi breathed. His and Erwin’s special day was finally here. They had settled on a date and they chose March. March was a good month for them always and so they decided to finally get married in a good month. The entire campus seemed to sigh in relief now that the two captains were tying the knot. Levi looked in the mirror. His white suit fit him perfectly and the coat tails waved behind him in the breeze. His raven hair was trimmed and combed back, held together with light gel. He breathed, hoping his nerves would calm him down. 

To do so, he thought of the past several months. The housing barracks were worked on fast and despite the hard winter, it was going to be completed in the next month. Levi couldn’t wait to move in with his family and Rai to pick out his room for his own. Levi and others had requested personal living spaced on three floors and a communal kitchen and common room. Everyone got private bathrooms which everyone was happy to have. 

Petra and Eld got engaged as did Mike and Nanaba (that was another huge sigh of relief). They were going to have their weddings with Petra’s in the summer and Nanaba’s in the fall. He was so proud of his growing family of friends. Everyone was falling into their places. His mind drifted to June when Eren and his class’s year was to graduate. They had already filled out forms to stay on campus as soldiers but they would be staying in the Barracks until they had families. To save space for the barracks, only families with kids were allowed in them. The housing barracks were meant as a protection for the children. Those couples without kids agreed, knowing children were more important. 

Levi’s thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on his door. He called to let them in and it was Furlan, his best man. He was sharply dressed in his charcoal suit and blue flower that was pinned to his chest. His dark green tie was neatly tied around his neck and placed perfectly on his chest. 

“We are ready.”

Levi nodded and followed Furlan out. Erwin and him were to get married in the tower. Shadis was called to officiate the wedding as a thank you for saving humanity. The man couldn’t be prouder of the two. He would even visit when he wasn’t busy to visit all the little ones. 

“I trained all of you. I pretty much raised Erwin.” He said, recalling his time as SCU Commander before Erwin’s reign. “He’s like a son to me. Which makes Rai and Brendon my grandkids. Hell, little Sophia too.”

Levi know the old commander had a weak spots for little kids. He even joked that he wanted them to call him ‘Grandpa Keith’. Hange laughed at the idea and allowed it. Most of everyone’s parents were gone anyways. 

“Mike and I will walk out first, Isabel and Hange will walk out second, Then you and Rai will walk down. Erwin, Shadis, and everyone else is waiting.” Furlan reminded. 

Levi breathed. “I’m ready.”

As he waited he thought of his name. He wanted to keep his last name but also wanted Erwin’s. He addressed this to Erwin and he said that he could hyphenate it. Levi was glad the giant blonde was alright his his decision. The doors opened and he could see the light from the archways in the tower. Furlan and Mike walked out, hands clasped in the front of them, then branching out to the sides. Hange and Isabel held the small groups of flowers of bluebells and white roses, they too branched off. 

“Rai come here.” Levi beckoned him.

Rai was dressed in a matching white suit to match his father's. He held a small pillow with the rings tied tight so they wouldn’t be lost and so Rai wouldn’t eat them. The little boy walked over to his dad and reached up, grabbing his finger. The music started and he took a breath. He walked down the aisle with Rai next to him. The boy was quiet as he understood not to be loud. Rai let go of his hands and ran forward of his dad to go stand by his Papa. Levi couldn’t help but smile at the little guy. The crowd laughed too. 

Levi reached the altar and everyone sat down. Erwin and Levi reached for each other’s hand and held them as Shadis officited the wedding. When he called for the rings, Rai walked over to Shadis and held it up.

“Here!” 

Shadis smiled and knelt down, taking it then ruffling his hair. 

“Go with with Nanaba.” Levi told him. 

Rai nodded then did as he was told. 

Shadis gave them the rings and finished the ceremony. The two captains faced each other and smiled. 

“I now pronounce you Mr. Smith and Mr. Ackerman-Smith. You may now do your thing.” Shadis winked. 

Levi pounced onto Erwin, so happy to be finally wed. Their lips connected in a sweet kiss. Everyone stood up and congratulated them. Rai ran up to them and Levi picked him up, both parents kissing Rai on each cheek. Nothing could get any sweeter.

\------------  
Levi jumped back on the bed. His naked body spread out, waiting for Erwin to take him. His head swam with the champagne he had drunk at the reception and it made him feel warm inside. Erwin stood at the foot of the bed, practically ripping his shirt off of him before crawling onto the bed. They two connected mouths and Levi quickly helped Erwin out of his pants and the blonde shook them off. Levi grabbed both their dicks and rubbed them together. Both of them were hard and they knew this night was going to last a lifetime. Levi bucked up while Erwin ground down. 

Gasps and moans of ecstasy filled the room. Both were heated with the help of alcohol and their hot bodies against each other. Erwin began to trail his kisses down his chest. Levi breathed through the sparks jolting his skin. They grew stronger when Erwin’s lips wrapped around his dick, almost swallowing it whole. Levi grabbed the blonde hair as it was being worked. 

“E-Erwin.” He could feel himself getting ready. “Oh god, Erwin I’m gonna-” His head arched back as he let out a call. His lower half shuddered at Erwin’s tongue hit a sensitive spot causing him to spill his keep. For a moment, he was grossed out that his partner swallowed it and licked the rest off his lips. 

“I’ll give you a minute to gain your energy back. I’ll grab lube and a condom.” Erwin stepped off the bed.

Levi just laid there, too shocked at the sensation’s leftovers to even calculate what just happened. Erwin so far has never ever made a blow job feel that climactic. He had to do something in return. Nothing came to mind when Erwin returned. The blonde was still fully erect and it was screaming to be released. 

“Ready for round two?” Erwin laughed. 

Levi nodded. “Um… Can we do it without the condom?” 

Erwin lightly gasped. It was brave of Levi to ask that. “Do you…”

“What better way to welcome our marriage by adding to the family?” Levi sat up on his knees and wrapped his arms around Erwin’s next.

The captain grew the widest grin on his face and set the condom down on the end table. They resumed their kissing and Erwin did a little preparing before gathering himself up. He coated himself in lube while Levi rolled onto his stomach. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Levi nodded, breathing from their makeout session. “Yes. Rai is going to be a smart kid. I’m ready for another one.”

Erwin held Levi by his stomach and then pushed in. Levi let out a deep moan as his body adjusted to having this kind of sex again. He’s done it before after he had Rai but this was different. He wanted to have another kid, he planned for this one. Within the next 5 minutes, they took their time and then Erwin was getting ready. Squelching sounds mixed with heavy breaths and moans filled the silent air. 

“Levi, I-” There was no other warning. 

Levi felt the inside of him fill with Erwin. “Oh god!” Levi gasped as he gripped the pillow, and screaming his pleasure into it. Erwin gave themselves a minute before separating. Whatever that was left in Levi had spilled out onto the sheets. Levi let out a paused breath then collapsed on the bed. 

“Come on. We need to change the sheets and wash up before you pass out.” Erwin yawned.

“Let’s wait until morning.” Levi opened an eye to respond and ended up in a yawn.

“I thought you hated being dirty?” Erwin sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Do you want a kid or not?”

“Alright, aright.” Erwin leaned down to kiss his back before fetching a blanket to cover themselves up and fall asleep. 

\--------  
In the morning Levi almost gagged at the sight of last night’s events. He should have washed up like Erwin said so they could have a more pleasant morning. He rolled over and noticed Erwin was gone, most likely taking care of Rai who was probably already up. Levi wished he had the energy of the toddler. 

He got out of bed and wrapped up in a robe. Making his way towards the showers he passed whispering students and it made him embarrassed. He quickly showered and dried before bunching back into his robe then running back to his room. There he dressed and fixed his hair. Erwin and him were given a couple of days off and decided to visit Erwin’s mother. They had invited her to the wedding but she wasn’t feeling well. She had caught a cold from her church group and colds make her feel a bit weak. 

Just as he stripped the bed, the door opened and Rai came running in, shouting for his dad. Erwin took the sheets and a set of clothes then left. Rai ran around with smiles and pretended to be on an adventure since he wasn’t allowed in his parents’ room that often. 

“Hey Rai, Dada’s gonna make the bed. Want to help?”

“Yes! Help Dada!”

Levi smiled. His son’s vocabulary was growing by the day and it impressed him. Levi took out the sheets and Rai grabbed them too. Levi placed them on the bed and Rai was helped up. They both shook the sheets then evened them out. Next was the pillows and Rai enjoyed hitting his dad with them. Levi laughed the first couple of times but then told Rai to stop. When Rai hit him one more time, Levi glared at him. Rai began to pout and he sat down right in the middle of the bed before laying down and laughing. Levi sighed. Rai then got up and got off the bed. 

He snuck out through the door and took off down the hall. Levi dropped the pillow and went about his chase. It didn’t help there was an ache in his back from the night’s activity, but he didn’t want Rai running around just yet. The barracks were dangerous for a toddler and he didn’t want him to get hurt. 

“Rivaille! Get back here!” He called as he left his room. The kid had gotten distance surprisingly. Levi was shocked, the kid had his speed. The captain almost sprinted in the direction of his kid, but his sock slid on the smooth hardwood and he slid right into Eren who was walking by. Rai ran past him giggling up a storm. 

“Captain!” Eren exclaimed as Levi struggled to get off of him. 

“Sorry.” He got up and looked around for his son. “Rivaille!” 

He heard a giggle in the directions of the kitchens and he saw the door close. He ran again and opened the doors. Several students were shocked to see the little kid running around without his parents. Levi ran in and jumped over a couple of chairs and a table and just managed to grab the waistband of his son’s pants, capturing him. He got up off the ground as Rai tried to escape again, but he grabbed him and hoisted him up, carrying him across his shoulder. Rai grabbed his shirt and kicked his dad, crying knowing that his game was over. 

“Sorry everyone.” Levi called to the kitchen occupants. He left with the screaming kid and could imagine the new names he was going to get. “Rivaille. You do NOT run from your dad. It is uncalled for.” He scolded his kid. He marched right into Rai’s room and put him in his crib. “Time out. You stay here for 10 minutes and I’ll come get you.”

Just as Levi finished making the bed, Erwin walked in, dressed and a sad look on his face. Levi tossed the last pillow and checked the time. In two minutes Rai’s timeout would be over and he would need to get him.

“Is everything okay?” Levi asked.

“Mother asked us to stay here. Evelyn is taking care of her. Her cold gave her a fever and she doesn’t want to spread it around.” Erwin sighed. “Mom’s just up there in age. She became weaker after dad’s death and has a hard time with sickness.”

Levi nodded, understanding. “I’m sorry.” He walked over and gave him a hug. 

Erwin accepted it, thankful to have his husband’s support. The thought of husband was still new to him, but he forever loved it. “Where’s Rai?”

“In his room. He sent me on a chase and bothered the students. So I placed him in his crib for a timeout.” Levi crossed his arms. “I can’t wait for the barracks to finish up. That way he can run around all he wants.”

Erwin smiled and said that he would to get Rai. Levi just sat on the bed and closed his eyes. He was regretting his choice of discipline, but it was necessary. He was being a parent. It was perfectly fine to discipline your child. Erwin returned with a bright eyed Rai but he looked scared of his dad. 

“He wants to tell you something. Rai, tell your dad that you are sorry.” Erwin said, encouraging the kid.

“So-ree.” His voice small.

“Accepted.” Levi smiled to let him know it was all good and that he was happy again.”

“Dada, food.” Rai pointed to his tummy showing he was hungry. 

Levi laughed. “Alright, we’ll go get food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! They finally got married!!
> 
> There is more coming soon!


	31. Little Additions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for the weekend!

[2 years, (6 weeks), April 30th]

Levi set the last box down in his and Erwin’s room. The barracks were finally complete and ready to move in. Levi couldn’t thank Pixis enough for all his hard work but he nodded and told him it was the Garrison’s pleasure. Rai was playing in his new room while his parents unpacked. 

Levi opened the box and took out the framed pictures he had collected over the past couple of years and set them up on the walls of the bedroom. He was pleased at the structure of the building in general. He had three rooms in his and Erwin’s name, Hange had two, Isabel and Furlan had two, and there was one more set of three, and a couple more sets of two for future families. The private bathrooms were amazing and the common rooms/kitchen was perfect for the building’s occupants. I was passed with flying colors and was now home. 

Erwin began putting his clothes away in the dresser as well as everything else. Levi was placing the frames when a wave of of dizziness hit him. He paused for a second and shook his head. He hadn’t been drinking a bunch that day so he went to get some water from the kitchens. 

“Keep an eye on Rai.”

“Sure thing hun.” 

Levi made his way towards the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. The fresh clean water felt refreshing on his throat and it made him feel better. He returned and checked in on Rai who was playing with his bears and running around. Levi’s stomach growled as he checked the time. It was 15 minutes to 6. He popped his head into his bedroom. 

“Erwin, are you hungry?”

Erwin turned from stacking up boxes in the walk in closet and came back out. “Yeah, I am. What do you plan on making?”

“Well I’ll have to run to the market. Do you mind watching Rai?”

“No problem. Take Isabel and Hage with you. They might want to get food for their families too.”

Levi nodded then went to gather his friends. They agreed to go with him and get food as well. They hopped into Levi’s jeep and drove to the market that was off campus. From there they grabbed baskets and said that they would get food later on. Levi was in the mood for some stir fry and rice. Isabel wanted some fried chicken and Hange just wanted desserts. Levi took the veggies, Isabel got the chicken and Hange picked out frozen cherry and apple pies. They were going to have the best first dinner in the new housing unit ever. 

Back at the campus, the three set to work. Erwin and Rai entered and hung out in the attached common room. Only an archway made an entrance to the common room. He brought a few toys for Rai and the guy was having a blast. 

The food was being cooked and was creating delicious smells throughout the kitchen. Levi’s mouth watered from the smell as he felt like he wanted this for a long time. Furlan, Sophia, Moblit and Brendon joined in and the kids went to play with Rai. The almost 1 ½ year old and almost 1 year old were making joyful noises as they joined Rai. Moblit stayed in the common room to watch the kids. Rai played with Brendon and his bears and they ran around. The two year old was careful with the younger kid. 

Dinner was served and it was enjoyable. Little bits of chicken were cut up for the kids and Rai got a little bit of veggies. Levi and Erwin were both proud their son loved his healthy greens. Levi munched happily on the veggies too, but the moment he placed the greasy fried chicken into his mouth, his taste buds changed. He managed to swallow the piece and tried hard not to make a face. He didn’t want to offend Isabel’s cooking. He knew she was a good cook, but for some reason this wasn’t feeling well with him. He took another bite and got the same taste. He had to eat and be polite. 

His stomach felt queasy once he finished. He cleaned up his family’s plates then returned to the table. The nausea wasn’t going away and it was getting annoying. He rubbed his stomach, hoping it would calm down. Erwin noticed Levi’s change in mood. 

“You ok, hun?”

Levi sat up. “What? Yeah. I’m just tired from the move. The food is making me sleepy.” He lied. He didn’t want to tell his husband that he could throw up at any moment.

Erwin rubbed his back then got up to let Rai out. Once the kids were playing once again, Isabel took charge of watching them. Levi was feeling worse. Hange announced dessert after half an hour but Levi refused a piece. He wasn’t in the mood for sweets, he just wanted to throw up. He stood up and patted Erwin’s shoulder.

“Levi?”

“I’m just going to go lie down.”

“Okay.”

Levi didn’t understand why he wasn’t feeling well. He felt fine that morning. He had gotten plenty of rest for the move and he didn’t over work himself. Back in his room, he found his box of candles and lit a vanilla one. The sweet smell soon filled the room and it helped him relax. While lying back on the bed, he rubbed his stomach. He hoped it would calm down and the nausea either made him throw up or just went away. His stomach churned and it was time. He jumped off the bed and made it to his toilet where he emptied his dinner. The color was of a mashed up rainbow and it didn’t smell pretty.

Levi’s stomach ached as the muscles constructed pushing the rest of the food out. He ended up gagging and tears stung his eyes. His body heat spiked up and he began to sweat. He immediately counted against food poisoning otherwise everyone else would be sick. He only ruled out exhaustion from the stress of moving. Feeling relieved, he washed himself up and crawled back to bed. He changed into sweats and a baggy shirt that he stole from Erwin. His socks were taken off to cool off his hot feet. 

He slipped on the pants and paused. Something looked off from his perfect body. He walked into the closet and closed the door to observe himself in mirror. His perfect muscles were visible and he was back to his mass and weight before he had Rai. If anyone didn’t know that he had a baby, they would think he’d been the same for three years. A thought had entered his mind. The small symptoms were clicking: nausea, fatigue, sensitive to smells and tastes. It was the same when he was expecting Rai. 

He turned to the side and carefully ran his fingers down his middle. Down at the bottom just above where his pants rested on his hips was a very small bump. Levi almost had to squint to see it, but it was there. He sighed in relief though. If he really was pregnant, he was still too small for Erwin to identify it. The man’s hand was rough and had a poor sense of touch. 

Levi slipped his shirt on and returned to bed. He got out his phone and texted Hange.

~Can you do a favor for me?~

~Where did you go? The kids are being funny.~

~I’m not feeling well.~

~Alright, what is it you need?~

~Is the scanner still at your office on campus?~

~As it always is, why are you- OMG LEVI I SWEAR TO GOD~

~shut it shitty-glasses. Don’t tell anyone.~

~Hun, what is wrong with Hange?~ Erwin.

Shit. 

~Planning a surprise for Sophia’s birthday.~

~I told him we are planning for Sophia’s birthday.~Hange.

~Thanks.~

~See you Tomorrow at 10. Erwin and Rai are on your way~

Levi deleted the texts from Hange and set his phone aside. A few minutes later Erwin entered with Rai. The little two year old was yawning. Levi sat up and took him fro Erwin. It was almost 8 and the boy was late for his bedtime. Erwin gave his son a kiss and Levi put him to bed. A few minutes later Levi returned to a horny Erwin. Levi rolled his eyes. 

“Seriously?” Levi said in a flat tone.

“What!? New place, gotta make it ours.” Erwin raised a brow, sitting up. “And weren’t you the one wanting another baby? We haven’t had any signs recently, so you can’t be pregnant.”

Levi internally screamed. He couldn’t tell Erwin yet that he might already be pregnant. He thought about sucking his husband off, but then Erwin might throw a fit of Levi swallows their future child. Levi also wasn’t in the mood to have sex since he was still a little sick, but if he had to.

“Are you not in the mood?” Erwin answered himself.

Levi rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah.”

“Sorry. I'll just go take care of this in the bathroom.” Erwin got off the bed and walked in. Leave could hear the hushed grunts then the flush of the toilet and washing of hands. “That’s embarrassing.”

“Don’t be. There are plenty of times to do it. Originally we wanted to wait until Rai was three. So there are plenty of chances.”

Erwin joined him on the bed and laid down. Erwin held him close and covered them with the blankets. He kissed Levi’s neck before wrapping his arm around Levi and falling asleep. The raven haired captain sighed as he closed his eyes. He just hoped Erwin didn’t guess that he was sick or pregnant if he got sick in the morning. He was there the last time so he knew what the start was. 

“Levi, just sleep hun.” Erwin mumbled. 

He couldn’t. Memories of the first pregnancy entered his mind. He hid it for a while from Erwin. This time he had to think of a plan. He wanted Rai to be a part of it too. Tomorrow during the private scan, he would have to bring Rai with him. After if he found out if he really was pregnant, he’d think of a reveal. 

\------ [two days later, May 1]------  
Levi was so relieved that Erwin got up early for an event. Mike had him and Furlan, Nanaba, Oluo and Gunther to a special event at one of the colleges. It was a recruitment fair and so Erwin was going to be gone all day. Levi finished getting sick in the bathroom before rushing to get Rai. 

“Dada, Dada!” Rai cried, knowing his dad was late. 

“I’m sorry Rai. Dada was using the potty.”

“Pee pee!”

“You want to use the potty?” 

Rai nodded. Levi picked him up and felt his diaper was wet mostly from the night. He carried him to the bathroom and told him to wait. He went to the closet and found a small box.

“Okay, Rai. You stand on the box.” He held his son’s hand and helped him up on the box. 

“Now take your pants off.” Levi motioned. He was beginning to feel sick again. He rubbed his stomach to keep it calm. 

“Pee!”

“Lid has to go up.” Levi lifted the lid. “Then you need to pee pee into the potty.”

Rai focused then began to pee. He got some of it on the bowl but most went into the toilet. When he was done, he dabbed his part then got off the box, his bottom half flying free.

“Good job Rai! Daddy’s so p-pr…” He couldn’t hold back. Levi leaned over the piss covered toilet and threw up his stomach contents. His stomach hurt and so did his throat. He gagged and was disgusted by the bodily fluids from both himself and his son. He looked up when he felt a pat on his back. Rai was comforting him. Tears were growing in his eyes. Rai was like Erwin.

“Dada sick?”

“A little. But I’m feeling better.” Levi stood up and flushed the toilet. “How about we take a bath then go see Aunt Hange.”

“Aunt Gee!” Rai shouted. 

Levi cleaned up the toilet then drew a bath for the both of them. Rai was calm and even tried to scrub his dad’s hair but he was still in the learning process. Once they were both clean, Levi dried them off and dressed up Rai then dressed himself. He cancelled his class real quick and assigned a book reading instead.

“Ready?” He asked his son. 

“Aunt Gee! Aunt Gee!” Rai jumped. He grabbed one of his bears, the Dada bear this time, and with his other hand, held his dad’s. 

Levi and Rai walked across campus to the barracks. It was welcoming but it also he was glad to have his own living space. He walked through the halls and to the medical wing. He approached the doors and knocked. Hange opened the door and let them in. Moblit was in the kitchens with Brendon so it was just Hange. 

“Good morning Rai!”

“Mo! Dada sick!” He told Hange.

“Really? Well that’s why he’s here huh! Let’s make him better!” She encouraged the toddler. 

“Yay! Dada be’er!”

Levi smiled at the child’s enthusiasm. He lifted Rai and set him on a chair. He himself hopped up on the bed and Hange wheeled out the machine. Rai stared at it in wide eyes and said a loud “WOW!”

Hange laughed and began her examination. 

“So been feeling the same symptoms like last time?”

Levi nodded. “All of it. This morning I was training Rai to use the toilet and as soon as he got done, I got sick for the second time.”

“Harsh. Well let me check ya out.” He laid down and Hange felt around his stomach and took his weight. He was feeling nauseas again and he hoped it didn’t result in vomit. 

“Well you seem to feel it, but we can’t know for sure until we scan it.” 

She got the machine ready and applied the gel. Levi pulled his pants down a little and lifted up his shirt. Hange placed the wand down and moved it around. Levi gasped at the cold. Hange moved it around and smiled. 

“You are one smart cookie.” She called Levi.

“Cookie! Cookie!” Rai shouted. 

“So I’m pregnant?” Levi asked excitedly.

“Ye-up! Let me guess, Wedding night?”

Levi blushed. “Yeah.”

“Good good. So you are about 6 weeks, almost 7.” She smiled wider. “You want to know the best part?”

Levi was confused. “Is the baby okay?”

Hange moved the screen to face him. She moved the scanner then paused it. As she cleaned him up, she let him think about the photo. He still wasn’t getting it. It looked like a contorted shape almost like two circles next to each other. He looked back at the wild woman. 

“You are expecting twins!”

Levi’s eyes traveled back to the image. The two circles were two heads. He didn’t realize he was crying until Rai spoke up, noticing his dad was upset. Levi grabbed him and showed him the picture. 

“Rai, do you want to know that these are?” He asked the toddler, pointing at the screen. 

The smaller raven shook his head. 

“Those are babies. They are in Dada’s tummy.”

“Baby?” Rai questioned. 

“Two babies! You are going to be a big brother!”

“Brodder?”

“That’s right!” Levi hugged his son and felt the happiest he could be. Hange printed out the photo copies then handed them over, along with a list of things to eat and what vitamins to take. Levi thanked her then he and Rai left. He had errands to run.

\--------  
Erwin woke up from a nice sleep. Levi was missing from the bed and Erwin wondered if he was sick again. Honestly if Levi was this sick, he might as well be pregnant again. If he was, he hoped that Levi would tell him instead of him finding out like last time. He sighed as he sat up. Just as he did, the bedroom door opened. Rai came running in and climbed up onto the bed. 

“Mo Papa!” Rai greeted.

“Morning Rai. Oh! A new shirt! Did you and Dada go shopping yesterday.”

The little boy nodded.

“Let’s see what it says.” Rai stood up and pointed to his shirt. Erwin read it out loud. “Big Brother.”

Erwin laughed. What a nice joke for Rai to pull. “Did you pick the shirt out?”

“No. Dada did.”

Erwin stopped. The bedroom door got pushed open and Levi walked in with a breakfast tray. It was set on the end table by Erwin and Levi stopped. Erwin looked at his shirt. It what a light gray and right towards the bottom of his shirt were two little sets of foot prints. 

“Is everything okay, babe?” Levi sat on the edge of the bed and Rai moved to sit in this lap. 

Erwin’s gear were turning. Levi had to be joking with him. Either that or he was learning how to read minds. 

“Babe, you should eat.”

Erwin nodded, eyes still wide, he uncovered his food, except it wasn’t food. It was a cloth. Erwin carefully picked it up and looked at it. It was a gray shirt with a “I love my children” on it. He smiled but underneath it was another shirt, rather two. They were modeled after Rai’s current favorite book “Cat in the Hat”. They said thing one and thing two. 

It then clicked. He looked at Levi, footprints, meant two, the two small shirts, Rai’s brother shirt and his children one. 

“Erwin?”

“Twins.” He said, his voice cracking. “Twins.”

“Erwin?”

Erwin’s eyes rolled in the back of his head and he passed out on the pillows. Levi laughed and he picked up Rai. They went back to the kitchen to really cook breakfast this time. Just as he was setting the table, Erwin came in with a smile on his face. 

“Levi! We’re having twins!” He ran over and hugged Levi the best he could. 

“Took you long enough, you giant.”

“This is the best news yet! How far along are you?”

“Hange said 6-7 weeks. That means our loud wedding night was the trick. And I thought because we wanted to have more, that it made up with twins.”

Erwin leaned down and kissed him before offering to take over breakfast. Levi refused and told him to sit with Rai. The kid really wanted his pancakes. Levi reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo. Erwin took his and rubbed his thumb over the image. He looked at Rai, Levi and his stomach then smiled. He felt like the luckiest guy on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unsure when the next chapter will be up.


	32. Rai's Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a little short chapter. I just started another fanfiction so i've been busy with that and school and...

[2 years, (8 weeks), April 18]

Erwin woke to an empty bed and a toddler screaming through the monitor. Rai was awake and yelling for his dad. He figured Levi spent the night on the toilet, sick to his stomach. He would have to make a breakfast easy to eat. He got up and slipped on a shirt then went to get his son. He entered Rai’s room and found the two year old on the floor crying. The small raven learned how to climb out of his crib. He would have to talk to Levi about getting a toddler bed, or rather two for when their newest additions were at Rai’s current age. 

“Papa! Pee!” Rai cried. 

“Alright alright, We’ll have to use the guest bathroom. Dada is using the other one.” 

Rai took his hand and they ran to the bathroom. He helped Rei and the child used the bathroom. When the kid felt better the two went to the kitchen to get some food. Rai was happily babbling for pancakes and it made Erwin smile. 

As his son was growing up, he could see his open personality in the child. He wondered if the twins were going to get Levi’s grumpiness. He took out the ingredients and began cooking. Rai walked around the kitchen and babbled to his heart’s content. Erwin would make conversation with him and the kid would laugh at silly things. 

The pancakes were cooked and he set one in front of Rai. He put on a little bit up syrup and got a small fork for the little toddler. Erwin cooked a coupld more for himself and Levi and when it was all done, he cleaned up his mess. He turned around and saw Rai smiling and covered in sticky sweetness, his plate held a picked apart pancake. Erwin smiled. Rai said he was done. Erwin grabbed a pack of wipes they kept in the kitchen and cleaned him up.

Next, the blonde got a tray and placed his and Levi’s food on it. He grabbed a glass and poured some ginger water he prepared the night before. He hoped it would help calm his husband’s upset stomach. 

“Rai, let’s go wake Dada.”

“Dada!”

“Quiet Rai, Dada is still sick.”

The little boy put his finger to his mouth and went, “Shh.”

“Right.” Erwin slid the tray onto his arm and carefully carried it.

Together they walked back to the rooms and entered. Levi was back in the bedroom, trying to relax on the bed. Half of him were in the sheets, the other half out of them to cool off. Rai walked over to his dad and tapped his arm.

“Dada.” Rai said quietly. 

Levi opened and eye and looked at who woke him up. It came out as a glare, but Rai wasn’t afraid of it. 

“Sorry to wake you Honey. I brought pancakes and some ginger water. Easy foods.” Erwin maneuvered over to the dresser and set down the tray. He took things apart and brought them over one by one. Levi sat up and yawned. 

“This is way worse than Rai.”

“You were pretty sick then.” 

Rai looked at his parents, curious what they were talking about. 

“Ugh. I didn’t think having kids would be this bad.” Levi sighed. He began to pick at his food and sipped at his water. “But it feels so good to eat something. If this keeps up, I'll have Hange prescribe me something for the sickness. Finals are coming up and Students want to meet with me.”

“Dada?”

“Yes Rai?”

“Where Baby?”

Levi smiled and Erwin did too. “The babies are still in Dada’s tummy. They are very small, like the picture.”

“Two?” Rai tried to hold up two fingers.

“Right, two babies.”

Rai climbed up onto the bed and sat next to his dad. His little eyes looked at his dad’s tummy and didn’t see. “No.”

Erwin chuckled and ruffled his son’s hair. Levi lifted up his shirt to show off his tiny bump. “They are right there.” Levi pointed. 

Rai put his hand on his dad’s tummy. Levi patted his son’s head. Erwin looked at his family. Love welled up in his chest at the sight. It was beautiful and perfect. 

“Rai, can you please move, Dada has to go potty.”

Rai moved and his dad scooted out of bed to head to the bathroom. Erwin winced at the sounds of gagging. He got up and went into the bathroom. He brushed Levi’s hair out of his face and rubbed his back. He was going to get the ginger water but Rai walked in with it, almost spilling it. Erwin grabbed it just in time before the kid dropped it. 

“Thank you Rai.” His dad breathed.

“Rai, go play with your bears. Papa will be there in a minute.”

Rai nodded then walked out. Levi continued to gag but nothing came up. Erwin offered the water and the captain took sips. He relaxed against Erwin and breathed. Erwin rubbed his husband’s stomach to comfort him and to hopefully help calm it down. This was going to be a long ride. 

\--------  
Rai left his parents alone and went to play in his room. His mind was trying to take all the new information in from what he has learned in his short life. He knew that Dada was sick because of babies. He knew what babies were from seeing Brendon and Sophia. He hoped to like them like he likes his friends. Playing by himself he pretended to be a monster against his two bears. 

Rai would come down and attack the bears and wrestle them on the floor. He was paying for a good hour until his room opened and he saw his father dressed up. He looked clean and ready to go somewhere. 

“Hey, Bud. Dada is resting up, but I need to get stuff at the in Stohess. Want to come with me?”

“Out?”

“Yes, out.”

“Yes.”

Rai’s papa dressed him and changed him and together they went out. Papa had a backpack with his favorite things inside. Rai was picked up then together they walked outside. The weather was beginning to let up on the rain and allow the sun to shine more. Rai loved the sun. It was the time he was allowed to play outside. It was also going to be the chance to watch the fighting sessions. Papa told him about what happens on campus with everyone. 

“Papa! Fite!”

“Not today, Rai. But I’m sure there will be days you get to come to Dada and Papa’s work. I have a meeting with Uncle Mike soon so maybe you can come with and see Eren and Armin.”

“Eren! Armin!”

Those were Rai’s favorite people next to Hange and Mike. He enjoyed everyone but he liked those people the most besides his parents. At the jeep, he was buckled in and off to the town they went. The half hour drive, Rai was quiet. He waited until they got to the store. Papa let him out and carried him into the store. He was placed in a cart and the sights were still amazing. Dada told him he’d been here many times when he was a baby and was the best baby ever. He just looked around and pointed out things.

His papa got a training seat to use on the potty and a step stool for Rai. He also got a few new clothes. When papa walked him to a familiar section, Rai got excited. Dada was here with him not too long ago and he loved it. Dada told him good things and what a ‘big brother’ is. He said things like protecting and playing and learning. 

“Dada here!”

“Dada was here? Oh! You mean when Dada found out about the babies.”

“Ya.” Rai nodded. 

“Well do you want to pick out clothes?”

“Ya!”

Rai wanted pink. He wanted the bright color. He pointed and his papa brought him over. Rai looked and didn’t know what any of them said. He picked one and showed it to his dad. It was a pink onesie that read: ‘little sister’.

Papa laughed. “Rai, we can’t get pink yet. We don’t know if you will have a brother and sister, sisters, or brothers.” He placed it back and went to look at greens and yellows. Rai picked the one he wanted and showed his papa again. It was placed back.

Getting upset, he wanted that one! Small tears were forming. Papa was ignoring him. 

“PAPA!” Rai cried, tugging on the one he picked out. “Dada luv!”

“Rai, we don’t know-”

“DADA LUV, PAPA!”

Other mothers that were in the area looked at papa and gave him unapproved looks. He did his best to calm Rai down but it wasn’t helping. 

“Rai, please.”

“WAAAAAAHHHH!” Rai cried louder. 

“Ok, ok, we’ll get this for Dada.”

Rai let up with his crying. He rubbed his eyes and calmed down. Papa put in the cart and let out a large sigh. As they continued through, Rai spotted another one. It was purple with a butterfly on it. Rai showed papa and he let him get that too. Their shoppng was done and in total they got a few things for the new babies, a couple of shirts for Dada, some clothes Rai picked and a few toddler things. Papa even bought a bed for him to try. 

They got home a while later and Rai ran straight to his dad while Uncle Mike helped Papa. Rai ran into the building and straight to Dada. He had his present in the bag and wanted to show him. 

“Dada! Dada! Dada!” Rai knocked on his parents’ door and waited. The door opened and Dada looked at him.

“Hello, Rai. Back from your shopping with Papa?” 

To Rai, Dada still looked sick but he didn’t sound it. He hoped he was getting better. The babies were making him sick, but why when they were good?

“Dada! Uh… Pres!” He held up the bag after thinking of the word. 

“A present for me? Is it from Papa?”

Rai shook his head. “Me!”

Dada smiled and picked him up and brought him to the bed. The food his papa cooked earlier was gone and he more water. 

“Let’s see what you got for Dada.” His parent took the bag and opened it. He pulled out the purple one first and he smiled. The next one, Rai’s favorite, he started to tear up. 

Rai didn’t know what was wrong. Dada didn’t like it. Rai was about to cry but stopped when his dada ruffled his hair. His arms were then wrapped around Rai and he was planted with kisses. 

“Dada?”

“These are happy tears, Rai. You made Dada happy, very happy. Thank you Rai. Dada loves you very much.”

“Luv Dada too!”

The two laughed and Rai looked at his dada’s tummy again. He wondered what the babies were up to and how they were feeling. Rai began to droop and fell asleep, his head in his dada’s lap and a hand on his dada’s tummy. 

\--  
Erwin walked into the bedroom and Levi hushed him. Rai was asleep in his lap and hand a hand on his stomach. Erwin joined them on the bed and laid down. Levi quietly told him that he loved Rai’s gift and wondered if the young child knew. Erwin shrugged and said that he threw a fit if he didn’t get it. Levi chuckled and the family relaxed together for a while, just happy to be in each other’s presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I'm addicted to Mystic Messenger. So now I'm going to draw fan art of that.
> 
> and speaking of fan art, if you would like to draw fanart of my little fan-families, go ahead! Just post em on tumblr and tag me @gryffindordetectiveofstarfleet3 or on instagram @gryffindordetectiveofstarfleet
> 
> Happy Reading!!


	33. Next Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That took forever!! I am so sorry!
> 
> But everything went well this weekend and its now died down. Also I turned another year older yesterday and I don't feel it at all! Haha its amazing how your personality doesn't match your age.

[2 years, (10 weeks), April 30th]

Rai ran down the halls of the campus with Levi trailing right behind him. Levi had a class to teach and there was no one to watch Rai. He was battling morning sickness and a two year old at the same time. The captain was going to learn it wasn’t going to be the best combination. Erwin was busy with Mike at the capital, Isabel and Furlan were visiting Karanes, then Hange had Brendon to watch while Moblit took over for her. Eren and Armin were training at the moment and so Levi had no one to watch his son. No to mention he hated giving his kid to others. He would have to bring it up in a meeting to have a daycare system set in, or everyone would have to move off campus. Maybe he would bring it up to Erwin to have his sister in a job to watch the kids. He would make sure she got good pay. 

“Rai, slow down please. Dada’s still not feeling too good.”

The kid stopped, his raven hair bobbing and his big blue eyes staring widely up. “Baby?”

“Yes it’s the babies.” Levi replied in a hushed voice for his son. 

They reached the classroom where students were waiting. The girl students saw Rai and cooed over how adorable he was. The little guy was dressed in civilian clothing and stood out among the crowd. He was like a miniature version of his dad, but had his father’s personality. Levi let his students in and inside he took his bag off, pulling out the toys for Rai and some coloring things too. There was a small desk the toddler sat at in the front of the class so he could keep an eye on him. He picked up Rai and carried him to the front and placed him at the desk. 

“Rai, buddy, listen to Dada. You need to be on your best behavior. Otherwise I will have to call Papa.”

“No Papa. Jus Dada.”

“Then be good.” Levi told, hoping that the child would listen.

This stomach was still for the moment thank the heavens but it could still flip and make him sick. He stepped up to the podium and began his lecture. Half way through, his stomach was beginning to turn and he was not feeling well. He was beginning to sweat and shake. He was stuttering in his words until he couldn’t hold it back anymore. He stopped for a moment before rushing to the bin by the door and kneeling down, expelling his stomach. His face grew hot with embarrassment. He heard the students gasp and leave to get Hange or Moblit. Rai had come over to him to pat his back and he felt comforted by the child’s gesture. 

Moblit came in a few minutes later with an ice pack and a bottle of water. He helped Levi to his feet and before they could walk out the door, Rai crawled on top of the desk and shouted at the students. “Baby sick!”

“Rivaille!” Levi hissed.

Rai hopped off the desk and ran after Levi. 

\------  
That evening, Erwin returned home to a quiet quarters. Rai was in bed asleep and Levi was laying down, waiting for him. He was in his relaxing clothes and his skin was paler than usual. He set his bag down and walked over, sitting down next to him. 

“Everything alright?”

“Besides getting sick in the middle of my lecture, then having to cancel class right after, I’m great.” He replied sarcastically. “Hange told me to find a fill in for the rest of the school year and not teach next year. She’s predicted this pregnancy more of a danger than with Rai because it’s two rather than one. It’s taking a toll on my body.”

Erwin looked over his husband. He felt ba that he couldn’t take half the pain from him to help out. He got up, kissed Levi’s forehead, hen gathered things for a shower. Once he was washed and dried, he laid down next to Levi and spooned him, allowing his hand to rest on the growing bump. Levi relaxed into his touch, becoming warm with love. 

“Erwin, I’d like to help your sister and mother temporarily move to the capital.”

It was a surprise to Erwin that a random topic like this would be brought up. “Why’s that?”

“Just with help. I’m sure Evelyn would like to see nephew and the new little ones often. Plus with our work getting busy and the uncertain amount of years we have left in the military, It would be best to have them help out with the kids for the time being.”

Erwin thought. It would be a good idea. Rai would be connected to his family and be able to have a few nights free. He cuddled closer to Levi. They chose to sleep on it for the night and the next day they would visit Erwin’s mother to give her the good news and their suggestion. The giant blonde hoped his family wouldn’t be burdened with their troubles. 

\-------  
“Are you sure you feel good, Hon?” Erwin asked the pale captain that sat in the front seat with his eyes closed, trying not to focus on getting sick.

Levi just opened his eyes and glared at his husband. He found it a stupid question to ask. Erwin continued driving and when he entered his hometown, he pulled to the store and went to grab a few things. He returned with a package of ginger ale, crackers, and a package of mints. He handed them to Levi and gave his shoulder a squeeze. 

“Dada sick?” Rai asked. 

“He is.” Erwin answered his son. “But he will get better in a couple of weeks. Nothing to worry about Bud, but thank you.”

Rai just nodded and the drive continued. Erwin pulled up to his mother's and got Rai out. He left Levi in the car to calm his stomach and rest up. Rai ran to the door and knocked his little fist on it, bouncing on his toes in excitement. The door opened as Evelyn answered it. Her face lit up when she saw her nephew and picked him up, giving him kisses.

“Oh Rai! I missed you! You’ve gotten so big!”

Rai began his babbling and the two were let inside. Erwin’s mother was out running errands for her church so it was just Evelyn home. Erwin was here back when Levi was in a mission and it was hard to believe that was only 6 months ago. He helped start tea and then he relaxed with his sister on the couch. Rai climbed up onto his lap and rested his head against his father’s chest. He smoothed out his hair and relaxed too. 

“So what brings you here on a visit? Mother said you would be stopping by for the day.”

“Well Levi and I wanted to talk to you and mother about a couple of things regarding Rai.”

“Oh! Is something wrong?” Her sky blue eyes fillinf with worry.

Erwin smiled. “No no. Its all good.”

The front door opened and Levi stepped in. His face looked as if more color returned to it and he seemed more calm. Rai lept off his father and ran over to his dad. Levi picked him up and held him on his hip. He greeted Evelyn and got a cup of tea from the kitchen. He joined them in the living room, taking a seat in the opposite armchair. Rai sat on his lap and looked up at his dad and tried to play with his hair. Levi moved his head away ad Rai stopped. 

All attention returned to the door when Erwin’s mother entered. Erwin got up to help her with her bags. When all was finished she joined everyone else and waved to Rai. The little boy waved back but still stayed close to his dad, yawning. 

“It’s lovely seeing you all here again. Oh! Evelyn, go get the gifts. We missed out on a birthday and wedding. I still feel terribly sorry for that, boys. I’m feeling much better now! Evelyn is quite the healer!”

The blonde woman blushed as she got up to get the presents they kept for any visit. She returned with two bags, one for Rai and one for the newlyweds. Rai hopped off his dad’s lap and ran over to his aunt. He took the decorated bag and tipped it upside down, letting whatever he got leave. It fell to the floor and he smiled. They were dinosaur toys. He squealed in excitement and picked up the dinos then showed them to his parents. They smiled and gave words of encouragement while they opened their gift. 

Levi pulled it out of the bag and he began to tear up. It was a decorated picture frame with pictures of Levi and Erwin at the thanksgiving party and another of their smiling son. In the middle was a cross-stitched saying “Family is Home” with a small heart underneath. He turned it to show Erwin and the blonde smiled. Levi set it aside and got up to hug Evelyn and his mother-in-law. This made him very emotional and he was afraid it would reveal his secret. 

“Oh it’s alright to cry. You have all had a hard time. Something to resemble the good brightens up the room, especially at your new home.” Mrs. Smith said. 

“I just love it so much. It’s perfect.” Levi continued to cry. He excused himself and went to the bathroom. 

Evelyn had a confused look. “He’s more emotional than usual. Erwin, what did you do to him?”

Erwin paused, a small sweat beginning to roll down his face. “What do you mean?”

“You loving him made him so soft. I remember when I first met him. He was shy, cold, and distant. He’s come so far.”

Erwin scratched his head. “Yeah, I guess so. He’s just tired lately. He gets emotional when he’s tired.”

Rai paused in playing with his dinosaur toys to look around the room. He didn’t see his dad. He wanted to ask him to play, but he looked around and walked to try to find him. “Dada?” He walked up to his father and patted his knee. “Papa, Dada?”

“Oh Dada is in the bathroom.”

“Sick?”

“No I don’t think he’s sick.”

“Baby?”

The two women who were listening to the toddler froze. 

“Did he just say baby?” Evelyn spoke. “Erwin, are you having another kid!?” Her face lit up with a smile.

“I… well…” Evelyn got up and approached her brother, giving him a hug. 

“Oh big brother I’m so happy for you!”

“Big brodder!” Rai happily added. 

“You are going to be a big brother, Rai?” His grandmother asked.

He nodded, but was distracted when his dad returned. 

“What’s with all the yelling?” He looked so confused. 

Evelyn peeled herself from her brother and walked over to hug Levi. “Rai told us! Congrats!”

Levi looked over at Rai who looked like he did nothing wrong. He began to laugh and he explained everything to the two ladies. The family members were excited and Evelyn got more excited when they said it was going to be twins. She claimed to be the luckiest aunt in the world. At that point, the two parents explained that they would need help from them. They explained about military family housing within the capital and outside the campus. The two needed help watching Rai while they taught classes and since there wasn’t a baby sitter other than a few soldiers, it was easier to keep family matters outside of the workplace. Plus it would give Rai a safe place to be that was close. 

“I think it seems reasonable. The house will still be in your name Erwin. It was your father's. No way in hell am I going to give it up.” Mrs. Smith stated. 

“I would love to watch Rai and the little ones. If any other members need a babysitter, I wouldn’t mind watching them.” Evelyn offered, her tone growing sad. “I don’t think I’ll have kids of my own. Rai is my nephew, but he’s also like a son to me. I’d do anything for him or for you guys. You can trust me with any task!”

Erwin smiled. “Thank you sister.”

“Now, how about some lunch then sending you two home.”

“Sounds good to me.” Levi spoke. 

“Well of course it sounds good, my dear. You got to feed the little ones.”

Levi was leaned back in the chair. He smiled and placed a hand on his small bump, agreeing with his mother-in-law. Grilled cheeses were made and it was one of the best foods Levi had in forever. He was filled up and he made sure the family left before he passed out. The family said goodbye to the women and homebound they went. In the car, Levi passed out in the front seat and Rai was asleep in his car seat. Erwin smiled. Today was really successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll still be super busy with finals approaching and still working with family stuff. But I started to type up the next chapter and I'll finish it when I have time. Thank you all for the support on the fanfic. I really appreciate it!
> 
> Happy Reading!!


	34. Things To Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man this is pretty much a filler chapter. I literally have no idea how to write this anymore.

[2 years, (12 weeks), June 13th]

Levi knew this day would come. The day his pants once again wouldn’t fit him. He sucked in his stomach and when he buttoned them in, they were tight against his stomach, and it made him uncomfortable. His bump was noticeable now, the twins eager to show off their growth. Levi grumbled as he dealt with the pair he had for now and figured he’d shop for a bigger size from his day at the capital. He had matters to deal with regarding new titan missions and approval for military housing unit for Erwin’s family. He strapped on his boots, clicked on his chest strap for his uniform then fixed himself up in the mirror. To him he looked ugly and large for his 12 weeks mark. 

He sighed as he fixed his cravat then tied in his cape. He was glad to not have his swords with him or his 3D gear. Walking out of his room he stopped by Hange’s to say goodbye to Rai and thank her again for watching him for the day. He promised to give her a day off whenever she wanted so her and Moblit could spend a day together.   
“It’s nothing Levi. I love the kiddo. Hell, Brendon is always asking to play with him.”

Levi laughed. “It’s nice for them to all have friends.”

“True. But how’s everything going on with the youngsters?” 

“It’s good since the other day. Erwin is always talking about them and Rai gets excited whenever we mention them. He’s very protective of the bump. Never wants to leave my lap when we are relaxing at his bed time.”

Hange giggled. “It’s still hard to believe childish words leave your mouth. I still remember you from the grumpy, blubbering mess from Karanes.”

Levi blushed. “Speak for yourself. You just branched out into a miniature you.”

She laughed at that and let him be. Levi walked over to the Barracks and grabbed Eren and Armin. The two of them were freshly graduated and ready for their work as soldiers. Eren so far was doing an excellent job teaching the first years and assigning in training. He and his team were active in the drills and performed at top skill. They were the next generation’s mission team. 

Levi found the two finishing up their breakfast then jogging over to join them. They saluted and off to the jeeps they went. The ride was quiet and Levi wondered about the two. During 2nd year, a lot of the currently graduated class were connecting to others in their own way. He noticed Connie and Sasha getting closer, Jean and Marco were inseparable, and now Armin and Eren were close as well. Levi wanted to warn the two about relationship risks, but he thought of his own and Erwin’s. He decided not to give his input unless it got very serious. They were all still kids in a way. 

They reached the Capital on time and the three went about their business. Levi told them to text him if they got into any trouble. The captain walked into the building and braced to speak to Pixis and Shadis. Today they were also going to find out about his current pregnancy. Thanks to having twins, his stomach was already showing, and since he had a child before, the bump looked bigger than it should have, not to mention that he felt his pants would give out at any moment. He couldn’t wait to go shopping afterwards.

He knocked on the office door and he heard the allowance to enter. He opened the large wooden doors and saw that Pixis and Shadis were already talking. He saluted the men and entered further. 

“Captain Levi, we were awaiting this meeting. Luckily I had a few moments to spare.” Pixis smiled, his moustache moving with his upper lip, spreading wider across his face.

“Ackerman. Good to see you, how’s the little one?”

“Rai is fine. Happy even. But he’s the subject why I needed to quickly speak with you.”

“Please, enlighten us.”

“It's about the safety of the children. Rai, Brendon, and Sophia need a daycare to be placed in while we are working. Captain Smith and I have asked his sister and mother to move into a military home off campus. I have come to ask our approval.”

“For three children?” Shadis asked. 

“Actually sir, there will be three more joining the generation.” Levi corrected.

“Three more?” Pixis questioned, raising a brow.

“Yes sir. Erwin and I are expecting again, with twins, and Mike just announced last night that Nanaba is expecting.”

Pixis smiled. “Well congrats to you and the Captain. But as for the housing, I’m sure we can find a place for Smith’s family. Afterall our own people need protecting as well as the rest of the citizens.”

“Thank you Sir.”

“How is Captain Jaeger and his team?” Shadis added.

“He is well. He and Arlert are running their own business.”

“Good good. You are dismissed Ackerman. You are approved on the housing. Good luck on your pregnancy and give Zacharias our blessings.”

Levi saluted again them then left. It was time to go shopping. He texted Eren where he would be and that they would meet up in a couple of hours. He walked around the town and looked into the shops. The prices were high thanks to the rich assholes living in the capital but he was glad to be of military back ground. They had discounts like you could imagine. It was their way of having a thanks for saving their asses a bunch of times. Levi walked into a little baby shop and was surprised at all the items. He walked around and got a few looks from mothers. One woman walked up to him and smiled.

“Thank you for all your hard work. The Survey Corps is the hardest branch.”

“T-thank you.” Levi stammered. He has never been thanked before. 

She patted his shoulder as a welcome. “Is your wife expecting?”

“I… yes. She’s having twins.” Levi answered.

“Awe that's lovely! Congrats on the little soldiers.”

With that she smiled again then walked away. Levi felt happy for a moment then continued his shopping. As he looked around he was oddly drawn to the more pink side of the store. For some reason the thought of purples and pinks were almost calling out to him. The first outfit he picked out was a onesie that was purple and white stripes with the words ‘daddy’s princess’. He picked it up and looked it over. He was attracted to the piece of clothing and he had to buy it. He found another one but in pink and brought them to the counter. He paid for them and walked out of the store, his heart swelling with love. He just hoped Erwin wouldn’t kill him for buying more girl items.

Walking along, he found a clothing shop and entered it as well. He walked to the pants and found a couple of pairs that would fit him later on when he had to wear civilian clothing which was soon. He grabbed a couple of t-shirts as well and a pair shorts. The summer was going to be warm. He paid for his goods then texted Eren he was ready to go. He said to meet them at the jeep and they were already there. Levi approached to the jeep and greeted the two. 

“Did everything go alright?” Armin asked.

“Yeah. Pixis and Shadis are turning into old Grandpas.” Levi replied. “How was the requests?”

“Dok was kind of hesitant about it since we haven’t had an attack in almost 6 months. I told him it was important to explore and try to convince those with the same power to join us. Then we hope to escape these walls and live freely.” Eren explained.

Levi looked at him. “That sounds like a dumb dream of yours. Mike approved on this?”

“I guess. He said it would be enough to get a mission.”

“What did Dok say?”

“He is going to discuss it with the Queen and they will return to me.”

“You’re lucky your friend is Queen. She has a strong heart.”

They all got into the jeep and Levi drove home. The two in the back were whispering over something private and personal and were sitting close. Levi still wanted to warn them, but today still wasn’t the day. Armin noticed his bag and peeked inside. 

“Awe, cute! Are you having girls, Captain?”

“We don’t know. It’s still early. But I have this feeling they are.”

“Really? Like a motherly instinct?”

“Kind of? Rai kind of triggered it. He and Erwin went out to do some shopping and he brought back two girly onesies. Erwin said he threw a fit if he didn’t get them. Rai was so proud of his gift. Then while I was in the shop, I was drawn to the girl side. I just had to buy them.” Levi explained.

“Well I hope you two have the cutest daughters. I’m sure Rai will be happy being a big brother.”

“You have no idea. It’s all he talks about. He’s always laying on me, resting against my belly. He is really excited.”

Armin smiled as did Eren. The two continued to talk among themselves. Levi pulled up to the campus and parked. The two soldiers got out and so did Levi. They said their good evenings and departed. Levi entered his barracks and as soon as he opened the door, he was attacked by Rai. The little boy, who was playing with his friend and Erwin came running towards him. Levi set his bags down and scooped up his son. He picked him up and brought him up to give him a kiss on his cheek and gave him a hug. 

“Dada!”

“Rai! Did you enjoy your day with Aunt Hange?”

“Yeah! Bren play!”

“You played with Brendon? Thats amazing!” 

Moblit and Erwin popped out of the common room and walked over to greet. Moblit had the shy Brendon in his arms. The little boy was clutching his father’s shirt. 

“Levi’s back?”

Furlan then popped out of the common room too. He was carrying Sophia. Her bright red hair was growling long and was fine like her father’s. What was this? Father’s night?

“All the women left for drinks.” Furlan said, almost defeated. 

“What? Not fair to Nanaba and I.” Levi pouted. 

“We’ll have our fun once the kiddos go to bed.” Furlan said just as Sophia yawned. “Speaking of which.”

After the men put the kids to bed, they all convened in the common room. Levi popped a bag of popcorn and munched on it while the men had beer. As he ate he was still hungry. He wanted something else. It snapped in his mind. 

“Hey, babe?” Levi said, crunching on a piece of popcorn.

“Yeah?”

“Can you get me a cucumber and peanut butter?”

The blonde looked at him weird. “I’ll see if we have any. Sure you don’t want anything else?”

Levi thought. His sweet tooth was bugging him again. He was in the mood for- “Frosting. Vanilla frosting.”

“I’ll see if the kitchens have any.” Erwin got up and left them alone. The other two looked at him weird before returning to the movie. 

“Hey, I’m sure your ladies had weird craving while she was carrying the youngsters.”

“It's not that. Hange was craving science the entire time. I’m still trying to get used to you, the hardshell captain, become all soft.” Moblit spoke up. 

“I do find it weird myself.” Levi agreed.

15 minutes later Erwin returned with a bag full of the foods he wanted. He asked Furlan to help him and he did. 5 minutes later a plate of cut cucumbers and peanut butter was set in his lap. Levi took a bite and Erwin thought the man was in heaven.

“If you’re going to have an orgasm, please have it in your room.” Furlan laughed. 

Once the plate was complete, Erwin took it when walked back with a container of frosting and a spoon. Levi sait up a little and gave Erwin a kiss while the blonde giants wrapped an arm around him.

“Oh! Pixis and Shadis approve of you mother.”

“Really? They must be soft because of the kids. I’ll text Evelyn.” Erwin smiled. 

The men were having a good time until Rai walked out. He had his blanket in one hand and he was rubbing his eyes with another. 

“Dada.”

“Yes, baby?” Levi asked, wide eyed. 

“Sick.” He said patting his tummy. 

“Erwin get a bucket.”

“What?”

“Rai is going to throw up! Get a damn bucket!” 

Erwin jumped the couch and grabbed a bowl from the kitchen. He arrived just in time as the boy emptied his stomach into the bowl. He cried as he did it, scared that he was sick. 

“Oh, baby, its okay. Just let it out.” Levi soothed. He felt his forehead and he could tell the kid was running a fever. 

“Levi, I’m sorry. I should have caught it. He felt fine earlier.” Erwin’s voice was worried. 

Levi ignored him for the moment and tended to Rai. The boy was letting up with his cries and Moblit asked to see the vomit. Levi handed it over while the doctor left to examine it. Levi picked up Rai and brought him back up to his room. Rai was sleepy again and was almost asleep when Levi laid him back down in his toddler bed. Rai cried a little bit but fell back asleep. 

Levi laid down next to him and just rubbed his tummy, calming the kid. He even brushed back the kid’s bangs to keep the air flowing to his forehead. After a few minutes the door opened and Moblit entered. He had a new bowl and a cool rag. He handed it to Levi and handed it to him. He placed it on the forehead and sighed. 

“It just looks like he ate something that upset his stomach. The little fever is his body going into panic mode. He should be fine by morning.”

“Thanks Moblit.” Levi thanked. “What did you have for dinner anyways?”

“I cooked some chicken and some green beans. Its nothing like he hasn’t eaten and I made sure all of the food was thoroughly cooked.”

“We’ll just have to wait until the morning. He could have also caught his cold from going outside.” Levi thought aloud. 

“Erwin’s freaking out.”

Levi lightly laughed. “Of course he would. Tell him I’m rating with Rai for the night.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea. You should also get your rest.”

“One night isn’t going to hurt. I’m on teaching leave so I don’t have any upcoming classes.”

Moblit left to give them some space. Levi hoped the kid was fine and with his instinct, he felt the kid was going to be fine. For now he just rested and fell asleep, hearing the gentle breathing of his son. 

“I love you Rai. It's just a fever. You’ll be like Dada for a bit, but remember, even I got better, just like you will too.” He mumbled as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I got some news about this fic.
> 
> I am starting to lose interest and i want to work on newer things! So After the twins are born, it will be the end. I know I know, but all things must come to an end. 
> 
> But if you like what I write, then check out my other stories. Or if you want to follow my craziness then check me out!
> 
> Tumblr: gryffindordetectiveofstarfleet3
> 
> instagram: gryffindordetectiveofstarfleet


	35. Rai's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Finals are over! I was able to catch up on two fanfictions, this one and my Free! one. I've just been busy with getting ready to move and my family still but now its all calm. Hopefully I'll be able to update regularly but again, no promises. Also I plan on doing an edit at the end so of some words are weird or are misspelled then it shall be fixed!
> 
> *SNK SEASON 2 SPOILERS IN END NOTE*

[2 years, 16 weeks, July 11]

It was a new day for the little toddler. He had woken up to silence as usual. He stepped off his bed and realized he had soiled himself during the night. Papa and Dada were probably still asleep so he didn't want to wake them up, especially since Dada wasn’t happy the night before. He walked around his room and remembered his new pants were on top of the dresser. He thought for a moment. Papa had told him to never climb the dresser because it was dangerous. Looking around his room he found a stool and his toy box. He moved them around so he could safely climb those.

Rai moved them and them climbed. He got a new pants right off the dresser and grabbed what he thought he needed. He grabbed the wiped and powder. Safely moving away from the dresser he was able to return to his floor. He took off his soiled pants and wiped himself then took the bottle of powder and poured it onto himself. He only got a little since he didn't know how to open it. He slipped on the new pants and tossed his dirty one away. Rai was ready to play. 

He grabbed his dinosaur toys and blocks then began to play a game. He pretended to be his Dada fighting monsters. He wrestled the dinosaurs and knocked down the buildings. His teddy bears were knocked down like they were the people. When he was in the middle of making a dino destroy the town, the door opened and he stopped. He was embarrassed by his game. 

Papa had walked in and stopped in the doorway. He broke into a huge laughter and had to wipe away his tears. “Levi! Haha Levi, come look at our son! Hahaha”

Dada appeared and grinned. He walked in the room and crouched down to get level with his son. “Rai, did you try changing your pull up?”

Rai nodded. He was confused as why his parents were laughing at him. 

“Rai, you got powder on your face and your pull up is on backwards.” Dada told him. 

Rai looked at himself and remembered the right way and he just said, “Oh.”

Dada picked him up and carried him to the bath. He needed one anyways. “Let’s take a bath together.”

Dada drew the water while he used the bathroom and then they took their clothes off. Dada put Rai into the water first then climbed in after. They had fun with tub toys and making bubbles with the soap. Rai’s head got scrubbed with shampoo by Dada and his Dada let him wash his tummy.

“Baby.” Rai rubbed.

“Babies. Remember Rai, there are two!”

“Baby Two!”

“That’s right.” Dada leaned in and gave Rai a kiss on his head then emptied the tub. Rai sat in the bath until the water was out while his Dada dried off, wrapping a towel around his waist. Rai watched his Dada with curiosity. He looked the same as him except for the round belly. He looked at his and wondered if he was going to get like that too once he found a Papa. 

“Dada!” Rai got his dad’s attention. 

“Yes buddy?”

Rai pointed to his stomach. “Me baby?”

Dada laughed a little before his face went to a thought. But he noticed that Rai saw his face. He waved his hands and picked him out of the tub then dried him off. He rubbed his head and smiled. 

“If you turn out to be like Dada, then you are special. Embrace it. You may not remember these words, but We can find out when you are older.” Another kiss to his head meant that everything was okay. 

After they left the bathroom, Rai waited in his room while his Dada was dressing. He played in his room then his Dada came in helped him get dressed. While he was getting dressed hid Dada told him exciting news. 

“Rai, Papa and I have to go to Aunt E and Nana’s house. We are helping them move.”

Rai wasn’t really paying attention. 

“Rai, you get to spend the weekend with Eren and Armin.”

Rai looked up at his Dada. “Ren? Min?”

“Yes! Armin and Eren.”

Rai squealed with happiness. He ran around and started saying their names. Dada laughed then gathered Rai to sit in his lap after he caught him with a tickle fight. Papa entered after he heard all the laughing and loud noises coming from Rai. 

“What are you two do-”

Rai pried away from his Dada laughing and his behind his Papa, still laughing. 

“Having fun you two?” Papa walked over and helped Dada up from the floor. Papa kissed Dada real quick. “Eren and Armin are ready to take him.”

“This early? Alright, I guess the quicker they move the quicker we come home to Rai.”

Papa turned to Rai and smiled. “Rai? Are you ready to see Eren and Armin?”

“Min! Ren!”

Dada left to get his back and Papa picked him up. His back was packed with changes of clothes. A package of pull-ups, and his bears. He even had his blanket and small pillow for when he took naps and went to bed. Rai clung to his father as they finished gathering his things then together they walked to campus where the two soldiers were waiting for them. Dada knocked and the door was opened by the blonde.

Armin’s hair was tied back and he was wearing an apron. He seemed to be cooking something that smelled sweet. His face lit up and he smiled. “Eren, they’re here!” He announced. “Come in guys!”

They moved past him and Papa set me down on the ground. I walked over to the couch and sat down. Eren came out from the bedroom freshly dressed. He greeted them with a smile and talked to Rai’s parents for a moment before they walked over to Rai and gave him kisses and hugs. After they left, Eren joined Rai on the couch and together they watched cartoons on his tablet while Armin was cleaning up his cooking. He joined the two on the couch. 

As Rai was watching the video, he thought about Armin and Eren. They were like his own parents, looking similar, but they didn’t have shiny pieces on their fingers. Rai was curious why they didn’t have shinys. He pointed to where the shinys would be. 

“Min, shiny.”

“What? Shiny?”

“Dada Papa shiny.” Rai pointed to Armin’s hand. 

“Do you mean ring?” Eren asked, curious at the toddler’s words.

Rai nodded his head. He looked back at Armin who’s face was red. 

“Rai, Armin and I are just partners…” Eren tried to explain to the two year old. 

“Luv?”

“Yes! Eren and I love each other. Maybe one day we will be like your parents.” Armin confirmed the kid. 

Rai nodded then left the space between those two. They had to do what his parents did. He took his bag and dragged it behind him. He opened it up and grabbed his blanket and pillow. He walked to Eren and Armin’s room and made a bed on the floor. He felt tired and so he figured a nap was in order.

\-----  
Eren and Armin watched in fascination as Rai went into their room to take a nap, his blanket trailing behind him. They looked at each other and waited a moment before they went to check up on him. Sure enough the kid was passed out on the floor. They returned to the couch and relaxed. Armin got the apple cake dessert out of the oven and joined Eren on their couch. 

Their quarters consisted of Erwin and Levi’s old room. Eren earned it in his promotion after saving the corporal’s life when he was expecting Rai. Eren was just doing what he thought was right. They turned Rai’s old room into their bedroom and the old bedroom into a little kitchen/ living room. The brunette relaxed on the couch and Armin rested his head on his chest. 

What got him was the intelligence of the two year old. Levi and Erwin must have been teaching him things from the moment he learned how to speak. Then again babies and toddlers had seen stuff all the time and were gaining their own thoughts and emotions. Rai had known about his parents’s marriage and even know about love. The boy had such high energy too. 

“Hey Eren?”

“Yeah?” Eren kissed the top of Armin’s head. 

“Do you think we’ll ever get to where the Captains are? Where any of the older soldiers are?”

“I hope so. We just have to do what we find is right and support each other. It would be nice to have kids too.”

Armin and Eren talked for a couple of hours and it was time for dinner. Armin got up and walked to his room and found Rai playing quietly with his toys. Armin smiled and crouched down to th kid’s level. 

“Are you ready for dinner?”

“Food!” Rai stood up but then made a face. “Icky.”

“Oh did you go potty in your diaper?”

Rai nodded. 

“Alright. Let’s get you changed.” 

Armin told Eren he would be out in a minute. Armin changed the kid then walked out into the living room. Rai clung to Armin, afraid to leave him. The blonde’s kindness reminded him of his dad and he didn’t want to give him up. 

“Ready to go to the kitchen?” Eren smiled. 

Rai nodded and they all headed to the kitchen to have dinner. Inside there were students and teachers all around. Since the older soldiers were on vacations or in conferences in the capital, it was the most recent graduated third years who were in charge of everything. Armin and Rai walked up to get food and there was some mac-n-cheese that Rai wanted. Armin got some of that for him and then they found a table. Rai remained in his lap and Eren joined them. It wasn’t long until Sasha, Connie, Mikasa, Jean, Marco, and Historia joined them. 

Rai looked around the table. He knew who those people were but they weren’t close like Eren and Armin were. He was also more close to the older ones that were close with his parents. He grabbed his fork and took some of the cheesy goodness and ate small bites. 

“Woah, You guys have a kid already?” Jean questioned. 

Eren shook his head while Armin watched Rai eat. 

“You idiot, that’s Captain Levi’s kid.” Connie reminded. 

“You’re kidding!” Jean’s eyes widened. “Already?”

“He’s a big boy, aren’t you Rai?” Armin continued to watch and eat for himself too. 

“Yo kid.” Jean asked. 

Rai looked in his direction. His Dada called him Kid all the time as a nickname. He blinked but didn’t say anything. 

“How old are you?”

Rai looked at his hands. His Papa taught him the number. Finding the right fingers, he held up his first two. “Two!”

“Wow!” Historia was amazed. 

“Dada, Papa, two!” He thought. “Baby!”

“I don’t-”

“He’s trying to tell us his parents are having kids, two more in fact.” Mikasa spoke. 

Rai nodded then ate some more food. 

Everyone chatted then cleaned up dinner. Eren carried Rai this time and Jean followed them a bit. 

“Hey, we are planning on having a summer fire tonight. Just is older soldiers and maybe some third year cadets. Want to join?”

“Sounds fun.” Eren agreed. 

“Eren, we got sitting duty.”

“Right. But a little fire wouldn’t hurt Rai. We’ll have a close eye on him and he’ll have fun.” Eren tried to argue.

“Maybe next time.”Armin answered for the both. “But I really don’t want to piss off a pregnant corporal.”

“True. Maybe next time Jean.”

“Alright. Just make sure you come to one before you two officially become parents.”

With that, Jean left and the soldiers returned to their room. They played with Rai for a little bit then made up his bed on the couch. They got him his bears and his pillow then plugged in his night light before heading to their bedroom to relax for the rest of the night. The two changed into their pajamas then laid down on the bed. Armin cuddled up to Eren and they just talked. 

They talked about their future, if they should get married, if they should live a life outside the walls, just plans for the future. They kissed each other a good night and were just about to fall asleep when they heard Rai crying. Both of them got out of bed and went to comfort him. The poor kid just cried even more. 

“Eren! Call Erwin!” Armin decided. 

Eren called Erwin and it was a weird conversation at first. Armin tried to comfort the child but he kept wailing and pushing Armin away. 

“Captain! Thank goodness, sorry to call so late. But I think Rai had a nightmare and he won’t calm down.”

“Did you put on the night light, put both his bears with him?”

“Yes Sir.”

Eren heard the captain sigh. “Put me on speaker phone.”

Eren did. “You’re on Captain.”

“Buddy.” Erwin’s tired voice sounded through the phone. 

Rai stopped for a moment. “Papa?”

“Rai, are you not sleeping well?”

Rai began to cry again as he looked around the room. “Papa! Dada! Bad!”

“I know buddy. I know. Do you want me to sing to you?”

“Pease Papa.”

“Alright. Eren, put him to bed and leave the phone by him. Come back in 5 minutes.” 

Eren and Armin did just so. As they waited in their room, they listened to the surprisingly beautiful voice of the captain singing their boy to sleep. When the five minutes were up, they heard Erwin say goodnight and tell him he loves Rai and the phone hung up. Eren quietly walked out to retrieve his phone and snuck back into his room. Armin had settled back down and Eren joined him. 

“Is he asleep?”

“Out like a rock.”

Eren kissed Armin again and snuggled up to Armin, holding him from behind. Their forms were pressed together and they too fell asleep, their captain’s song replaying in their minds, lulling them to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man that season finale tho! Like I read the manga up to Kenny fighting Levi but I got busy. I know stuff after that which I won't say but damn that season finale. I thought Hannes lived (Again i havent read the manga in ages so I thought he was still alive).
> 
> I screamed "YOU FUCKERS" when Hannes died and my aunt thought there was a spider in my room since thats what I call the 8 legged horrors. But damn! It was soooo goood!!!
> 
> THERE IS GONNA BE A SEASON 3 HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!


	36. Gender Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this taking forever! 
> 
> This is kinda a filler chapter but discusses names and the gender of the babies.

[2 years, 20 weeks, August 8th]

Over the past couple of weeks things seemed to calm itself down. The move was successful for Erwin’s mother and sister. The housing unit that was provided was perfect for the two ladies. Rai was picked up by his aunt every day and his parents picked him up. The little boy was so happy to see his parents and aunt. Levi would kneel to greet the boy in the evening and give him a big hug. On the weekends, the three would spend time together by going shopping or seeing a movie or visiting the rest of the campus. Exploring the grounds was Rai’s favorite. Afterall it was his home. 

This morning though, Erwin was working but Levi didn’t have class prep since he had an appointment for his children later in the morning. Rai was home with him and is taking Erwin’s place in the scan. At the moment the dad and child were snuggled up in bed. Levi’s shirt was up and Rai had his ear pressed to his dad’s stomach. Levi’s belly was a bit bigger than average since the body was stretched out before with Rai. Inside he could feel his babies move but they still weren’t strong enough to be felt on the outside. He had felt movement before the time he felt Rai move. He remembered the movement from his first pregnancy. It was surprising at first but he got used to it quick. He could still feel the little kicks to his bladder. 

“Ah, Rai, Dada has to go potty.”

Rai sat back and let his dad use the bathroom. When Levi got out, his son blinked at him with curiosity. Levi smiled and walked over to give him a comforting rub. The kid smiled then climbed off the bed. Levi got dressed then dressed Rai. Levi texted Hange that they were on their way. Rai held his dad’s hand in excitement and bounced around until they reached Hange’s office. Levi knocked and the door opened. His friend greeted him with a hug and he was surprised to see Nanaba there as well. Hange was finishing her exam then sent her on her way.

“You are looking well Nana.” Levi smiled. 

“You too! I’m so happy to be finished with the morning sickness phase.”

“I know. Rai was so worried about me. When do you find the gender?”

“Mike and I want it to be a surprise. Hange knows of course, but Mike had to swear her to secrecy.” The joyful blonde smiled. 

“Congrats! Rai and Erwin both want to know so we are finding out today.” I look down at Rai.

Nanaba’s eyes widen. “I haven't seen the little guy in ages. Hey kiddo!”

“Hi!” Rai smiled. 

“Rai?”

Rai and Levi looked to the little voice. Brendon was playing in his little play area by the window. He ran over to Rai and grabbed his hand. Rai let go of his Dad’s and ran to play with Brendon. Levi would have to call him over when he found the news. He said farewell to Nanaba then waited for Hange to clean her chair off. Once it was clean, Levi hopped up. He told her how he felt and the minor dizzy spells. She was going to administer iron tablets to help his blood count then began her exam. 

“Alright, now for the fun part. Do the usual.”

Levi lifted his shirt and lowered his pants a little. “Rai, do you want to find out?”

Rai looked up from his play place and asked Brendon to wait. Rai walked over to his dad and was helped up. Hange began the scan and the babies showed up. Brendon joined to watch and both boys were in awe by the technology.

“Alright, Rai ready to find out what you are a big brother to?” Hange asked. 

“Yeah!”

“Okay. Rai, this one on this is… a girl!”

“Sis?”

“Yeah a sister!” Levi smiled. 

“And this baby is… another girl!”

“Sissy! Sissy! Sissy!” Rai smiled. 

Levi had tears and gave kisses to his son. Hange cleaned up Levi and gave him other advice and said that the girls were going to be identical. She gave the prescription and sent them away. 

Hange stopped when her son tugged at her jacket. “Yes my boy?”

“Rai play.” He looked down, disappointed.

“You want a play date?”

Brendon nodded. 

“Hey, Levi!”

Levi stopped before he reached the door and turned around. “Yeah?”

“Brendon wants a playdate/sleepover with Rai. How does tomorrow night sound?”

“Perfect! I’ll let Erwin know. See you then!”

\----

“Girls!?” Erwin smiled widely. He knelt down and hugged Levi’s belly the best he could. He nuzzled the roundness and covered Levi’s shirts in tears. Rai thought he was upset and patted his knee. Erwin grabbed his son and gave him kisses. “You knew all along! I’m proud of you!”

Rai seemed to blush at his father’s praise. Levi blushed too and laughed. He patted his husband’s head. “Rai’s excited. Also we are hosting Brendon tomorrow night. He really wants a play date with Rai.”

“Of course! I’ll get out the spare bed so he can sleep on it for the night.” Erwin stood up and gave Levi a proper kiss. “I got to tell everyone!”

Erwin leaved the room in smiles and a proud stature.

\----  
The next night Levi was making the beds for the boys. Rai knew his best friend was going to spend the night. The little boy was bouncing around and checking the door every 10 minutes. Levi chuckled at his son’s enthusiasm. He had to calm down his son with a nap and when he would wake up, they would invite Brendon over. He picked up Rai and brought him to his room and together they laid down on the bed. Rai wasn’t ready to sleep just yet and was curious about his now showing bump. 

“Dada, babies.” Rai patted Levi’s stomach. 

“Thats right. Your little sisters are in there.” Levi nodded. 

Rai lifted up his shirt and patted his bump some more. He laid his head down and listened to his little sisters move around. He was listening seriously so Levi stroked his raven locks. The captain could feel his children move and it was a stronger nudge. Rai’s head popped up with his blue eyes wide. 

“Dada! Baby!”

Levi was surprised himself. It was a strong kick for being early. The little ones knew who their brother was. Rai placed his head back and they finally drifted off for a nap. Levi woke up when Rai poked him in the shoulder and began jumping on the bed. 

“Rai, settle down.” Levi grumbled. 

He placed his shirt back down and rolled over to get up. Just as he sat up, the bedroom door opened revealing his husband. The blonde had a big smile on his face, he was still happy about the news of his daughters. Erwin walked into the room and helped Levi off the bed. Rai kept jumping on the bed. 

“Rai, will you please stop jumping!” Levi snapped. 

“Levi, hun. He’s just excited.”

“Sorry. I’m just tired and a bit moody.”

“Rai, please stop jumping on the bed. Dada doesn’t want you to get hurt.” Erwin calmly told his son.

The boy stopped and nodded then got off the bed and running out. Erwin kissed Levi’s forehead and went to chase after their son. At 6pm, there was a knocking on the bedroom door to Rai’s room. Levi got up off the floor from folding laundry and answered it. He looked down and saw Brendon with his sandy blonde hair and wide brown eyes. He was carrying a stuffed bear with him and a blanket. 

“Bren!” Rai exclaimed, hopping off his bed and running over to his friend. They hugged and Rai let his friend inside. 

“Thanks so much for this Levi.” Hange said, standing where her son was. 

Levi noticed how tired she looked and was concerned. “You alright Hange?”

“Yeah.” She sighed. “I think Moblit and I are going to catch up on sleep tonight.” She yawned. “After your appointment yesterday Brendon wondered why you and Nanaba were round the middle. I explained to him the whole baby thing and he said that he wanted a little sibling.”

“I see. So you and Moblit,” Levi started.

“Discussed it and he was alright with it so we were at it all night.” Hange finished added by a yawn.”

“I wish you luck. My challenge is names now. I want the girls to have matching names.”

“I’m sure you will find adorable names.” She smiled. Hange gave one last good night to her son and Levi said his farewell. 

Levi returned to his laundry and afterward got out a few snacks for the boys. The two were shouting and having a blast. They would pretend to be their parents and try to attack the titans (which were their bears). When Rai and Brendon tried to play catch, Levi noticed that Brendon’s coordination was a bit off. When he ran around, he seemed to bump into things and reach around before grabbing the object. Levi thought that the boy inherited his mother’s poor eyesight. 

He noted to tell Hange about it. About 8pm, the boys were winding down and starting to get sleepy. Erwin came in to help out then the two parents went to bed. Levi was tired out from the kids and began to fall asleep. Erwin wrapped his arm around Levi and let his hand rest on the bump. He was happy to have little girls running around in the future. He hoped they had Levi’s cool eyes and head full of blonde hair. He imagined Rai helping his little sisters and running around in the grassy fields playing with them. 

“Erika.” Levi mumbled. 

“Huh?”

“For the first one. I want the name Erika.”

Erwin snuggled closer. “Can her middle name be Leeann?”

Levi turned his head. “Erika Leeann Smith.” He smiled. “It’s wonderful.” 

Erwin kissed him. They got comfy again and now Erwin’s thoughts were wondering what they could name the sister. He kind of wanted to keep the ‘E’ names. His sister’s name was Evelyn and his mother’s name was Esther. Erika was the first one and now what was the next one going to be called?

Ellenore? Eve? Elaine? Emma? Elizabeth? 

“Elsie.” Erwin spoke up. “Erika and Elsie.”

“Mmm. I wanted to do something with L.” Levi said.

Erwin frowned. “Alright. But I get it, too many E’s in the Smith’s” He chuckled. 

“Laura.” He said. “Erika and Laura.”

“I like it. Can her middle name be Eve?”

Erwin smiled and hugged the small captain even more. “I love them. I can’t wait to meet them.”

“Erika Leeann.” Levi smiled. 

“Laura Eve.” Erwin grinned. 

They both rubbed the bump and Levi could feel them kicking inside. One kick was strong and Erwin felt it. It brought tears to his eyes. The two were able to sleep in peace until the next morning when Erwin was tackled by two year olds.

Erwin got up and had the boys follow him to the kitchen for breakfast. They boys waited at the table eagerly for their syrup-y goodness. The two ate with smiles and made a mess. Erwin cleaned them up and let them play in the common room with some cartoons while he made breakfast for himself and Levi. He got surprised when Levi entered the kitchen and surprised him by hugging him from behind.

“Morning Honey.” Erwin smiled. 

“Morning Babe. What are you making?” Levi asked, followed by a yawn.

“Pancakes. Rai and Brendon wanted them.”

Levi hugged his husband tighter. “I want eggs. The girls want eggs.” 

“Alright, I can make those. I’ll have the pancakes.”

“No, I want both. But a lot of eggs.” Levi let go and went to the fridge. He found the raspberry jam and started to eat it with a spoon. Like his craving from his pregnancy with Rai, he was craving jam all the time. He joined the boys in the common room with Rai climbing up onto the couch and hugging Levi’s belly. 

“Morn baby!” He said. 

“Rai, are you excited?”

Rai nodded. “Big brodder!” He shouted, falling back in joy. 

“Papa and I thought up of names for your sisters last night.”

“Who.”

“The first one will be Erika.”

“Rika.” He tried to say.

“The other one is Laura.”

“Ra.”

Levi smiled at the attempts of his son’s vocabulary. He ruffled his hair and he returned to his playdate with Brendon. Erwin entered with his food and the captain traded the almost overflowed plate with the empty jar. Erwin chuckled while the raven glared at him. Levi ate everything and was still hungry but opted for some orange juice. 

Hange and Moblit entered the kitchen/common room for their breakfast and Levi saw them more well rested. Brendon saw his parents and ran over to them. Moblit picked him up and showered him in kisses. The boy giggled then hugged his dad. 

“Was he good.” Hange asked, leaning over the back of the couch. 

“He was very well behaved. But Hange, you might want to get his eyes checked. I think he’s going to need a pair of glasses.” Levi informed. 

“Moblit mentioned something similar the other day. I’ll take a look but thanks for the heads up.” She patted his shoulder then returned to her family. 

Rai returned to the couch and hugged Levi’s belly. Levi ruffled his hair and the two ended up taking a nap on the couch. Erwin covered them with a blanket then sat by, reading a book, watching over his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray!
> 
> Sorry if it was a bit boring. I have been busy in the personal life with moving, visiting family, and looking for work. Thanks for being patient.
> 
> I'm planning after this story is finished to start a story with original characters over on Wattpad. I'll let you know when I post it up. 
> 
> Happy Reading!!


	37. Normal Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Trigger warning**
> 
> This chapter deals with preeclampsia. I did my research and I know a little about it after my cousin's girlfriend had it when she delivered their daughter. I want to apologize before hand if it bother you.
> 
> It does have a good ending so I will give you that ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the last chapter I will right. BUT i have an epilogue and a bonus chapter to write so there will still be two new chapters after this one. The epilogue will be the official end.
> 
> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! I have been busy with a move, looking for a job and trying to get into college. Its all a giant pain in the ass and I just haven't been in the mood. So I deeply apologize for this being late.

[2 years, 28 weeks, October 3rd]

Levi groaned as he got kicked once again. It was like the girls were arguing but in fact were playing with their brother. Every the twins would stretch or show a little limb, Rai would poke it and they would move. It made Rai laugh, causing Levi to laugh despite the damages going inside. When he had enough he would call for Erwin to take Rai and let him run around the grounds. Feeling sleepy Levi laid back down and rubbed his stomach for his girls to calm down. They settled a little for him to get a little bit of shut eye.

About an hour into his nap, he began to feel strange. Like his lower stomach had a bad pain. He dismissed it as gas, one of the joys of being pregnant. 10 minutes after that the pain didn’t lessen but seemed to increase a little. Sitting up, he was surprised at how calm his daughters were, that was until he got a strong kick to his lower half. His stomach tensed and he lurched forward in pain. This wasn’t right. 

Tossing back the sheets he noticed he was wet between his legs which was odd. He felt it and his fingers were showing bright red. He shook his head and stood up, feeling dizzy and having a bad headache. He stumbled to the door and opened it. He leaned against the frame and tried to get breath. He made it to the outside of his quarters to the hallway in the direction of the kitchen. He held onto the wall to keep him up but his knees gave out. 

“Fuck.” He said aloud to no one. The front door was so close but he had no strength left. It opened and it revealed someone. 

“Levi!” It sounded like Furlan but it also didn’t sound like him. 

“I need, Hange.” Levi struggled to stay. 

Furlan picked Levi up and carried him to Hange’s lab. He kicked the door open, causing Moblit to spill the lunch he carried. Furlan stormed in and laid Levi on one of the open beds and made sure he was alright. Moblit ran to get Hange and she magically came out of nowhere. The two doctors were rushing and worrying over the fallen captain and did everything they could to help Levi. 

“Moblit, we need to save them all. Get ready to get dirty.” Hange declared, quickly fixing Levi for surgery.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Please take Brendon. He shouldn’t see this.”

\---  
Erwin was walking around with Rai on his shoulders enjoying the fall weather when he heard a Furlan with Brendon and Isabel meeting up with him with Sophia. Furlan was crying which was not common with the man. Erwin walked over and got Rai off his shoulders. 

“Everything alright?”

Furlan shook his head. “We’ll take Rai, but you need to wait outside the Lab. Erwin, it’s not good.”

Erwin felt his blood run to ice. Something was wrong with Levi. He knelt down to his son’s level and gave him a hug. “I-I want y-you to be good with Furlan and Izzy. Papa will be back.” Erwin nodded to the two and ran off to his husband. 

He got to the doors and saw Mike, Nanaba, Petra, Oluo, Gunther, and Eld waiting around the door. They stopped talking when they’d seen him arrive. Petra walked up and gave him a hug. Mike held Nanaba and the others looked to the floor. He couldn’t believe it. Everything was fine earlier. Rai was playing with them and they were happy. What did Erwin do to deserve this?

He heard a bunch of feet running towards them and saw that it was the Military Police doctors. Moblit opened the doors and let them in. Erwin just started dead on the doors and a few minutes later they wheeled out Levi and two incubators. Erwin tried to rush towards them but Gunther, Oluo, and Eld held him back.

“LEVI!” He reached out, but was held up against the wall. 

“Hange, give him something!” Oluo complained. 

Moblit came back out and put a light sedation into Erwin and he slowly slipped into a sleep. When he woke up a few hours later he found that he was strapped to the bed. He looked around the room and found that he was alone. The curtain moved and it revealed Moblit. He unstrapped The ex commander and the blonde sat up. 

“Sorry about earlier. You weren’t in the right mind to be told what happened.”

“Huh? Where’s Hange?”

“She in the capital with the MP. Erwin you need to know what happened.”

Erwin’s steel blue eyes looked at him. His memory of seeing the bloody mess was finally back and he tried to keep the tears from falling. He was stronger than this. 

“Erwin. Levi had a sudden and severe preeclampsia. His blood pressure spiked for some reason that Hange thinks is because Levi was never really supposed to carry children. The twins were delivered and were placed in incubators. All three were stable when we transferred them. But It was super close. If Furlan hadn’t found them, the twins would have been miscarried.”

Erwin nodded. “But they are fine right now?” 

Moblit nodded lightly. “Hange’s with Levi now to give us updates but he’ll make it. The twins are fighting, Erwin, but there is still a strong chance they won’t survive the first week.”

“Where’s Rai. He needs to know where his dad is at.”

“I understand. I got to get Brendon back too. You have to stay here though. Mike had granted you a month of temporary family emergency leave to deal with the situation. Levi is in safe hands.” 

The two fathers walked over to Furlan and Isabel’s and knocked. They were invited inside and both children came running over to their fathers. Erwin picked Rai up and showered him in kisses. Rai giggled and Erwin thanked the two and sincerely thanked Furlan for finding Levi. 

“Papa?” Rai asked.

“Yes buddy?”

“Where Dada?”

Erwin’s eyes dropped. He said his farewell to everyone and walked down the hall. He took a breath before explaining to Rai where his Dada was.

\----  
Levi’s eyes snapped open and he took a deep breath. Hange rushed around his side and directed his attention so he knew he was with someone familiar. She got him to calm down and take deep breaths. But there was something wrong. He was hooked up to machines and he felt… empty. Tears stung his eyes and he let out a wail. 

“Hange, where are they? Where is Erika and Laura?” He begged. 

“Shhh Levi. Come on deep breaths and I’ll explain. But you can’t raise your blood pressure or you’ll relapse.”

Levi took breaths and calmed down enough for her to explain. He listened intently and cried. His girls were fighting for their lives and it was his fault. He wasn’t a good host for children. He looked down at his empty bump and cried some more. 

“Can I see Erwin and Rai?”

Hange shook her head. “It’s better for you not to be exposed to too many people. You and the twins are healing. You had to have a blood transfusion since you lost so much. The girls are susceptible to diseases. Plus I don’t think it’s wise for Rai to see you like this. We removed Brendon from the lab so he wouldn’t see it either.” 

Levi nodded. 

“If it makes you any better, I did take photos of them so you could still name them.” Hange moved over to the bed and flipped open her pictures. She showed him the picture of the first born. Her skin was red and she was only wearing the smallest diaper and was hooked up to a tiny oxygen mask. 

It brought a tear to Levi’s eye. Hange flipped to the next picture and it brought on more tears. She was a little smaller and looked the same at her sister. Hange put her phone away and held Levi’s hand. Humanity’s Strongest was now Humanity’s Weakest. But this will make him stronger again. 

“They are so beautiful.”

“Who gets which name?”

“First is Erika Leeann, the second is Laura Eve.”

“I’ll go set it up. Just get a couple of minutes of sleep. You look like you are about to pass out.”

Levi nodded and fell back asleep.

\---  
Erwin was relaxing in bed with Rai asleep on his chest. It was late and he was about to nod off as well. He turned the lamp off and brought up the covers to cover the both of them. Rai gripped his shirt and uncurled himself, lying flat on his father’s chest and falling back asleep. Erwin closed his eyes and fell asleep not long after and dreamed of sitting in a field with Levi while and Older Rai played with his younger sisters. It brought peace to his mind that he could escape from the cruel reality while he slept. 

It was in the morning when Rai woke up and woke him up. The sun wasn’t up yet and Rai needed to use the bathroom. Erwin helped him and changed his pull up. They settled back to bed as he told his son it was too early to be up. He asked for his dad once again but as he was going to reply, his phone went off. It was a video call from Hange. He sat up and grabbed it. Rai jumped into his lap and just as he answered, Rai landed in his lap hard, hitting his lower half. 

Hange laughed in the video. “Good job Rai!”

“Gee!” He exclaimed. He went to reach for the phone but Erwin moved it out of his reach.

“Morning Hange. How’s things?”

“So far so good, big guy. Levi’s bound to wake up soon so I have to return before he finds out i went missing.”

“I see.” Erwin’s tone changed. 

“Hey, don’t get too sad on me. These things happen. I’m sure Moblit explained. Anyways I’ll let you talk to the master in a bit. I just wanted to show you and Rai the new little Smiths.”

The camera switched and it was showing a clear incubator with a little red thing in side. Erwin knew that was his little girl and she looked to frail. He wanted to be there to protect her. Rai was asking what it was and Erwin had to explain that was his little sister.

“This is Erika to be exact. She’s a fighter.”

Erwin teared up, happy that they were named. The camera moved to something similar and once again, Rai asked. 

“This is little Laura. She’s a bit smaller but just as strong as her sister.”

“Thank you Hange, so much for saving them. It really means a lot. You don’t know how happy you made me and Levi.”

“Speaking of the idiot. Let’s go talk to him.” 

Hange pocketed her phone for the moment and Erwin waited. Rai wanted to play with his phone and he had to keep it out of reach and smack his hand away, which was hard to do. Rai still got the message and whimpered at his father’s tone. Hange returned and handed Levi the phone. 

Erwin was shocked at what he saw. Levi looked like his entire life drained out of him. His skin looked clammy and his grey eyes were hollow. The black undercut was combed back to stay out of his face and he had a tube through his nose. He gave a weak smile when he saw the blondie and mini guy. 

“Hey Babe.” Levi seemed to croak. 

“Hey hun.” Erwin smiled. 

“Dada!” Rai exclaimed. 

“Hey buddy.” He replied. “Are you being good for Papa?”

Rai nodded. 

“He’s been worried about you. Cried himself to sleep last night.” Erwin said. “How are you though? You look like you entered hell.”

“I felt like I fought 20 titans.” He joked, and winced as he laughed.

“Well you are Humanity’s Strongest. We can’t lose you over something natural.”

“Right? I just can’t wait to get out of here so I can hug Rai and have the day were we can take the girls home. They are strong girls.”

“Alright, you look like you are going to pass out again. Hand the phone back over.” Hange warned.

Levi glared at her before forcing himself to say goodbye. She was right when he yawned as he handed the phone back. She let Erwin know that he can visit next week when Levi is discharged. He was making a speedy recovery. She even explained that he now has to be discharged from the military but can continue teaching. Erwin understood and thanked her again. After he hung up Rai wanted food so they got up and off to the kitchens they went. 

They met up with the other parents and the new additions, Mike and Nanaba. They moved in soon after they were getting close to their due date. Isabel was happy to have another woman around. 

“What about Hange?” Moblit asked, kind of offended.

“Have you seen her?” Furlan said. “She’s more of a mad scientist than a woman.”

“That’s my wife!” Moblit tried not to laugh and defend his love. 

Rai ran into the common area with Brendon and Sophia. Erwin couldn’t wait for the day for his girls, Nanaba’s child and the ones already with them to have fun. They were all going to be close friends. They all sad down to eat but were interrupted by Eld bolting through the door. 

“Dude, what?” Furlan asked, getting up and walking over. 

“She… Petra…”

“Spit it out!”

“I’m gonna be a dad!” Eld shouted. 

The entire table shouted a congrats, getting up and giving the man a pat on the back.

“She also said yes.”

“You proposed!?” Nanaba asked, surprised.

“I just did. I made her breakfast in bed and found her sick. She laughed and said that she didn’t know when the right time was to tell me and she just spilled. It didn’t hit me until she saw the breakfast and said yes. I’m getting married and having a child.” He said it like he couldn’t believe it. 

“Congrats dude!” Erwin smiled. 

“Speaking of kids, how’s Levi and the little ones.”

Erwin stopped for a moment. “Hange video called me this morning. She showed me the girls and they aren’t bigger than my hand. They are so tiny and so strong and so beautiful! I wish I could hold them but I can’t until they are over 37 weeks old. So They have to be in the hospital until then or when they are stronger.” 

“Sorry Levi had to go through that. It doesn’t look like a fun experience.”

“It’s not. He looked so helpless just lying there in bed. He passed out after Hange hung up and sent me a photo as well as photos of the girls.” Everyone begged to see so he pulled out his phone and showed the older one first. “This is Erika Leeann.” Everyone cooed. He swiped and showed the twin. “This is Laura Eve. They are identical twins.”

“So proud of you.” Mike gave him a hug. 

Erwin knew that his family could get through this. It was still the beginning. They let Eld return to Petra and they finished their breakfast while the kids played. Brendon and Rai were running around while Sophia quietly played by herself. Rai went over and played with her too and the kids had fun. All Erwin had to do was wait for things to return to normal then everyone would be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to get a new chapter out but it might not be until August. Please bare with me. Thank you and again sorry for making you all wait.


	38. Back to Karanes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse. Ive just been lazy.
> 
> Last chapter! I'm typing up the Bonus chapter now.

[3 years, 1 year, October 3rd]

As the parents blew out the candles, one of the little girls began to cry while the other looked at her parents. Their older brother tried to comfort the crying one by taking a finger of frosting and placing it on it nose.

“Boop!” He exclaimed. 

The crying one began to smile so he did it again. Now both girls were laughing as were their parents. The cake was then cut and everyone in the party got a piece. The children were running around as the sugar rush came before they crashed. 

Levi laid Laura down in her crib while Erwin laid down Erika in her’s. Rai surprisingly put himself to bed and fell back asleep. Erwin and Levi then laid down on their bed, both letting out a collective sigh. The past year was rough for everyone. The girls were born prematurely from the pregnancy complications. Levi had his special organ removed so this wouldn’t happen again. He may have wanted one more child, but after handling the doctor visits and the trouble with twins, he didn’t want another child. Erwin even confessed that he was happy with their three kids. He was scared it would be the end for Levi if they went through another pregnancy. 

As for Rai, he was gaining more vocabulary and started to read small picture books. He asked Levi to teach him and along with the personal education, he began to enter the love for arts as well. He had adapted his dad’s personality to be short tempered with the kindness underneath. When it came to his sisters, he wanted to protect them all the time. When Sophia wanted to play, he would sit in front of the little blondes and cross his arms.

“Play?” Sophia asked.

“No. Erika and Laura, no play.”

Levi praised him for the protectiveness, but Erwin was a bit concerned. He really didn’t want to have his son start bad habits after his dad at such a young age. But he forgave Levi when Rai made Erwin laugh, finding that his son had his sense of humor.

The girls had grown a lot since they were born. They had Erwin’s sunny blonde hair, and Levi’s grey eyes. Both were cheerful and bright but would be serious from time to time. They were going to adapt Erwin’s personality which the giant blonde didn’t mind. Erwin was in heaven when he was able to bring the girls home. He was a great dad and Rai would be the best helper by grabbing diapers, toys, or even making his sister’s laugh. 

Levi was careful with the girls as if they were delicate. He was afraid to hold them while standing up or feeding them too much and even have one of them sleep on his chest. One point he broke down that he was going to hurt them again after failing to carry them to full term. Erwin assured him that they were fighters and strong. The girls smiled and giggled when they saw their dad. Levi nodded, having his tears wiped away by his husband before settling down for the night.

Erika was the oldest twin. She was smart, curious about Laura, and happy about Bobo. She would play with Laura all the time and sumble around on her feet when she gripped the couch. Laura was the youngest twin. She was a bit shy and quiet. She knew that Erika was her sister and their older Bobo made her laugh every time she cried. Bobo was her favorite while Erika’s favorite was Papa and Dada. Every change they wanted they got attention they both craved. 

Erwin’s mother passed a few months after the girls were born from a heart attack and it shook Erwin. His sister took it harder but they were both happy she passed and was reunited with their father. Rai was a little sad for losing his grandmother but Levi told him she was in a happy place. 

For the rest of the SCU, Mike and Nanaba welcomed their first child, a son, named Caden. Caden often played with the twins since they were close in age. Petra and Eld got married and welcomed their little girl Maria, named after the fallen wall. Hange and Moblit couldn’t have another child but were happy with their only son. Furlan and Isabel were expecting their third and last child, a son they were going to name Ivel, the backwards of Levi. Oluo and Gunther remained good friends but they were fine not dating anyone. Oluo was too scared for commitment again while Gunther just didn’t have feelings for anyone.

As for the students, Armin and Eren came out of the closet even though it was so obvious from early on. Mikasa was like Gunther but loved to watch the kids when the parents wanted a date night. Connie and Sasha had a private wedding and was adopting a little girl and her young teen brother. Their parents had an accident and the two felt sorry for them. Everyone else moved on in their lives but were so far in the back (a/n and I was too lazy to write) they just knew the happiness remained.

This was the dysfunctional home to the Survey Corps and their families. 

\--  
Levi groaned as he heard one of the girls cry. This one sounded by Laura. He got out of bed and walked into the girl’s room to see the little girl standing up in bed. Erika was still passed out and didn’t hear her sister. Levi picked her up and hushed her. 

“Did you have a nightmare? They can be scary.” He felt that her diaper was wet so he changed her and she was falling asleep again. She must have gotten scared in her dream and it caused her to use her diaper. He placed her back down and brought up the blanket. He then pressed the night light that was on the end table and the star shapes lit up the room and played the musical lullaby. 

Levi returned to his room and climbed back under the sheets. Erwin stirred and pulled Levi close. Levi sighed before falling back asleep until the crack of dawn, screaming kids, and an empty bed woke him up. He ruffled his hair before walking out and into the little living room they had. Rai was playing with his sisters again and they were happy while Erwin was cooking.

“Daddy!” Rai said as he got up and ran over, hugging Levi’s legs.

“Morning, Babe.” Erwin smiled, flipping the bacon.

“Morning everyone.” 

The girls then lit up when they say their dad and stood up before chasing after their brother. Laura tripped on her way over so Rai went to help her up and held her hand. Levi crouched down and hugged both his girls with Laura quieting down. The breakfast was ready so the babies had their specific food and Rai’s was cut up then Erwin and Levi had their plates. The two parents discussed work and had a plan for babysitting. Mikasa had a few days off and Evelyn was open too. They figured the girls could take over. 

“Are you sure you want to take this vacation?”

“Levi, it’s alright. It will be a weekend trip. We’ll be back before you know it.” Erwin assured the worried man. If it were several years before, Levi would just tick and make a snarky comment. Slowly he was going back to his old self with age but he stayed kind for the kids. 

That weekend, Erwin and Levi said farewell to the kids and began their way back to the place they met. Levi wanted to visit Karanes again and Erwin planned to confess his love all over for the raven haired teacher. Levi didn’t know but Erwin wanted to wash away the doubts the man had been holding for a while. Their marriage was still fresh, but their relationship before wasn’t too close. The struggles with the kids and the joy in Levi’s face when he carried their children died the moment his part was removed. That piece of him was missing and it was almost like he relived the night his first kill when the titans killed his first crew back in training. 

Erwin noticed a little that Levi was a small bit depressed about things. He suspected that the man was rethinking everything and was hoping this little vacation helped. Karanes was a light and dark place but where they were going to be was where the light always shined. He was going to take Levi to the place where they first met. 

When they arrived, Levi could feel the energy from all those years ago return. It was shocking how much the building had changed over the past 9 years. He wondered why Erwin was doing this. Was it because he was turning 30 this upcoming December? He wanted to reclaim his love? Wanted to surprise him with something? They got out and walked inside. Erwin said that he would be back in a moment then slipped away in the shelves.

Levi said hello to the staff. He then looked around to see what had changed when he first worked here. There was a newer children’s section and the shelves were in neat order. It was a few moments before he wondered where Erwin was. He had an idea so he made his way towards the section where he first met the blonde oaf. There he was with his back to him and trying to find something. He began to pick at a shelf before Erwin turned to him. Levi couldn’t help but blush. 

“Where can I find my husband? He’s about yay tall (motioning a super short person), with the darkest grey eyes and the softest hair.”

“I think I’ve seen him. He might be in the area.”

“Thanks. Er, I didn’t catch your name?”

“It’s Mr. Smith.” Levi smirked. It was way off from the first time but he understood the mood. 

“Like Commander Smith?”

“Nope. Captain.” Levi corrected. He moved closer to Erwin and ran his hands up to where his heart rested. “But I knew a Commander Smith.”

“I see.” Erwin mocked hurt.

“Enough foreplay. Just kiss me you big bastard.” Levi yanked down Erwin and kissed him passionately. Images of his first meeting with Erwin flashed in his mind. He remembered the rush of blood in his cheeks and the butterflies in his stomach. 

“If I’m the Commander, Mr. Smith, then can you be my Captain?” Erwin whispered into Levi’s ear.

“I’m all yours.” Levi smiled into another kiss.

The End.


	39. Bonus Chapter

[15 years later]

Brendon was finishing up the results on the computer. He was lucky to have access to his parent’s lab to work on his own experiments and this one was his most important one. Someone’s life was going to change because of it. As he was waiting for the results to come up to the computer, his mother walked in with scrolls of paper. 

“Brendon! Whatcha working on?”

“An experiment for a friend of mine.” The 18 year old responded. The results showed up and he printed it off and erased the data. Once the paper was printed he ran out of the lab, his coat flapping behind him and leaving his mother in a confused look. 

Brendon Berner was the child of Moblit and Hange Berner. He was the only child but was lucky to inherit his parent’s smarts. He had his mother’s dark hair and her poor eyesight, but his father’s physique and partial shyness. He ran through the halls and outside then back into the apartment building that the officers and their families lived in. He arrived at the room and opened it, closed it and locked it. In the middle of the room was a pacing 19 year old with his hands in his undercut. 

The new teen was an exact replica of his dad, Humanity’s Strongest, or the former Levi Ackerman. He was married to the ex commander and he also had younger twin sisters. Together they made up the Smith family. The only thing the teen had that wasn’t his dad’s was his father’s bright blue eyes. Sadly he also got his dad’s short height.

“Rai, Rai, I’m here.”

Rai stopped pacing and ran over to Brendon and threw his arms around the young scientist. “Brendon, I’m scared. I promised them I’d be careful when I got older.”

“It could be a false.” Brendon tried to comfort.

“Ben, We are going into our first year of college. Dad isn’t going to help and neither is Pops! They are most likely to help Erika if Caden ends up fucking her.”

“Jesus, Rai you need to calm down! Brendon yelled. He rarely raised his voice since he was mostly quiet and by himself most of the time.

“My parents don’t know about us! They think we’re fucking brothers! Best friends raised together. May I remind you, you were the one that confessed to me.” Rai kept pacing.

Brendon sighed. “But you thought you were top.”

“I wanted to be! But then this happens, role reversal.”

“You can still be top.”

“Enough. I can’t wait. What is the result?”

Brendon remembered the paper in his hand. He brought it up to his eyes and scanned the hormones, the blood count and the most important part. Tears were starting to form his his eyes. Rai had yet to find out if they were of a good or bad reaction. 

“Rai… We’re pregnant.”

Rai felt like his world just crashed around him. He dropped to his knees and his hands rested on the ground on each side of him. His parents are going to be pissed. They were going to ask him to get rid of the child. They were going to disown him. Rai could imagine the look Humanity’s Strongest was going to give him, the dark look of disappointment and disapproval. Brendon got on his knees and hugged Rai. Rai broke down and sobbed into Brendon’s chest. 

Brendon confessed to his lifelong crush the summer break before freshman year of high school. Rai blushed and agreed. He took over the relationship and they only got sexual their senior year. To not risk the situation they were in, Brendon received the most of the nights they had alone. Only at the graduation party did they party too much and Rai became the receiving end. 

A month after the grad night, Rai was becoming sick and was lucky enough to hide it from everyone. But one morning after spending the night at Brendon’s he got caught by him. Rai lied about it and said it was allergies. A month later Rai was still sick and he begged Brendon to run a test. Here they were. Their fears true. 

“Rai, we gotta tell my parents. They got to know so they can check on the baby.”

“How can you be so accepting of this? I’m leaving tonight with my family for a camping trip! I’m going to be sick in the morning.”

“I’m not. Rai, Until I see the baby, I’m treating it as a patient. But in order to make sure your health and the baby’s health is good, we need to let them know. We’ll have to tell your parents tonight.”

“Fine, you’re right.”

They got up off the floor and Rai wiped his eyes. They left the building and made their way back to the Berner Lab. Hange was still there looking over her scrolls. She looked up when she saw the boys enter, holding hands. 

“Awe, I can never get sick of that sight. Reminds me of Levi and myself with our partners.” Hange smiled. 

“Mom. We need you to help us with something.”

“Anything my dear boy. What might it be?” Hange leaned back in her seat. 

“First you have to promise not to tell Levi or Erwin.”

“Oh god another secret. How many times do I have to tell you they aren’t going to disapprove of your relationship!”

“Mother, please!” Brendon raised his voice for the second time. 

Hange shut up and listened to her son. 

“Rai’s pregnant.” Brendon straight up told. “And we need you to check on the baby.”

Hange broke out into a laugh. “What? For a second I thought you said Rai is having a child. Rai can’t have kids. Levi had him checked.”

Brendon pulled out the paper with the results and handed it to his mother. She looked it over and then back at the boys. Her eyes were wide in shock. “Rai…”

“Dad didn’t want me to go through what he went through with us. Everyone knows us kids weren’t meant to be born. Only Ben knew and I kept it a secret. We’ve been careful but then grad night we got a little out of hand.” Rai was trying not to break down. “I promise to tell my parents tonight. Ben and I want to make sure I’m not going to be hurt.” 

“Well, alright. Uh. Rai follow me. Brendon, we are going to have a talk tonight.”

Brendon hung his head. “Yes mom.” Then followed the other two. 

Hange set up the machine and Rai laid down on the examination table. He was nervous and so was Brendon. The younger teen held the older teen’s hand. Rai lifted his shirt up and Hange started the scan. The gel was cold then it was spread across Rai’s stomach. Soon the image of a dark space appeared and inside it was a little white shaped bean.

“Yeah your report was correct Brendon. Rai, you’re about 10 weeks pregnant. I’m already feeling a little bump too.”

Rai blushed. Hange printed off a picture and printed one for herself. Rai sat up and took it. He had a strong feeling of wanting to keep it. He didn’t want to end the small life. He left Brendon and Hange then went to meet up with his parents who were waiting for him ready to go. He pocketed the photo and mentally prepared his news.

\---  
After the luckily quick set up, the girl passed out early while Rai stayed up with his parents to look at the stars over a campfire. Rai subtly rubbed his stomach. Hange was right about the small bump. He breathed, knowing it was time.

“Dad, Pops. How old were you when you had me?”

“Oh… It was after I graduated SCU.” Levi replied. “Why do you ask?”

“I’m just thinking.” Now for the harder question. “Did you always want me?”

The question came to a shock to the two military members.

“Of course we did. We still do, Rai. It’s just a surprise how you came to us. It was a shock but we loved you nonetheless.” Erwin assured his son.

“Will you ever forgive me if I do something wrong?”

Both parents tensed. “Depends on what it is. If you committed a crime, then you got to face your consequences.” Levi said before narrowing his eyes. “What did you do Rai?”

Rai looked away from the stars and to his concerned parents. The waterworks started and he sobbed into his hands. “I-I messed up Dad. I broke our promise. Please don’t make me get rid of it.”

“Get rid of what?” Erwin asked.

Levi’s eyes widened. “Erwin.”

“Levi, what does ne not want to get rid of? A secret pet?”

“MY BABY!” Rai shouted as he stood up. “I messed up and I don’t want you to be mad at me or cast me out of the family. I really tried Dad and I messed up.” 

Levi was on his feet and over to his son, hugging him as his son tried to push his dad away. Erwin remained in his seat, astounded. Rai eventually stopped struggling from his slightly taller dad and gripped his jacket. 

“Rai, Rai, we aren’t going to kick you out of the family.”

“How do I know? I’m scared, Dad.”

“I know. I was too at first. But I got through it with your father.” Levi looked his son in the eyes and held his head in his hands. “We aren’t pleased this happened so early and that it did happen, but don’t be scared.”

“Whose is it?” Erwin’s tone was more harsh than he wanted it to sound but he wanted to know who did this.

“Pops.” Rai shivered. 

“Who is it? It had to be a guy that did this?”

“Erwin, your anger is unnecessary.” Levi warned. 

“No, Levi. Do we know if this was consented? Was it someone from school or worse, someone we know? When did it happen?” All these questions were coming one after another. “I want to know who did this to our son!”

Levi left Rai and walked over to Erwin, slapping him. “In due time, Commander. Right now he is terrified and you being upset isn’t helping. I wouldn’t blame him for not wanting to say a thing because I was the same when I was pregnant with him. He will tell us, just give him time.”

“Sorry, Captain.” Erwin sat back down. Rai and Levi returned to their seat too.

“The other father knows. I’m not ready to tell you who it is. But we’ve been going out since the 9th grade and only been sexual this past year. He’s been on the receiving end but at grad night things got out of hand.” Rai said. “I went to Hange earlier to make sure I was safe and the baby is too.” He pulled out the photo that was in his back pocket and let his parents see it. “Sure enough I’m 10 weeks. I even got a little bump.” He smiled a little bit.

“They’re beautiful.” Levi commented as he passed the photo to Erwin. “But the timing isn't perfect. You are starting school soon.”

“I know Dad. I was just having fun with friends. If I could go back, I would have told myself to wait.” He took the photo back. “It's still the option to do the worst, but when I saw my baby for the first time, I knew I loved it. The father loves it. We both work. We can save up some money and do this. I really want this child.” He looked down and rubbed his stomach.

\----  
Rai ran over to Brendon after the car was parked home. The camping trip was awkward because he had to tell his sisters too. Erika was super happy but Laura looked jealous. She didn’t want to lose her brother and best friend. They hugged and didn’t want to let go.

“Mom said she’ll be your doctor.”

“Really? That’s great!”

While the teens checked on each other and Brendon hugging Rai’s stomach, Hange informed Levi and Erwin that they are now in-laws. Levi smirked while Erwin’s jaw dropped. The new generations were younger and younger. 

The remainder of the pregnancy had it’s ups and downs. College for the boys were going smooth up until the birth. The birth was a bit of a struggle through surgery but both Rai and his child made it. At 9lbs 5oz, Erwin Michael Berner-Smith was born. He was named after the two commanders of SCU. Erwin was ecstatic that his grandson had his name. But it made him feel old. Hange was in tears and Moblit wanted to protect. Levi was the lucky first to hold the grandchild. The two aunts were jealous of the young baby taking away their brother. The father was super happy to see his son and Rai had to tell Brendon not to experiment on their child.

Everyone erupted into laughter at the Hange-like man. The baby boy was handed back to Rai and he was so happy his parents let him enjoy this experience. 

‘Here’s to the future.’ Rai thought as he stared at his son who was asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Thanks everyone! I enjoyed the kudos and comments. You were all kind.
> 
> Happy Reading!!


End file.
